The Summoned Prince
by JAAW-Sama
Summary: This is a story where Rin is a full-fledged demon that has lived and been raised in Ghenna. However, in this story, he will be summoned by none other than Shiemi, and the two will set out to change both Asshia, Ghenna, and Heaven. A lot of the characters personalities will be different than what they are in the Manga and Anime. Also, the rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody and welcome to my latest blue exorcist story. This story will be about Rin being a full demon who was born and raised in Gehenna, and he is summoned to the human world by Shiemi. Rin is not related to Yukio, was not raised by Shiro, and he did not attend True Cross. Rin is also going to be over 900 years old which is still young for a demon because all his other brothers are over 2000. Also, a lot of the character's personalities will be a little different. RIn will be a lot more demonic, and won't be as caring as he was. Shiemi will have more courage in herself, and be a lot more stubborn. Yukio will not be an exorcist yet instead he will be a student at True Cross in the same class as Shiemi. Another change is that Shiro is still alive, and the paladin, and he did still raise Yukio. I hope you enjoy and please comment, and spread the word about my story.**

 **Edit: Hey guys it's been a while since I updated this story but I plan to be back at it. However, going through my previous chapters I noticed how many mistakes and how crude my writing was. Which is why I am rewriting this fanfiction. Thanks for your patience, and if you're new here then this story is still under a rewrite. Later chapters are being fixed, so mind that. Thanks, everyone and have a fantastic day.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Rin POV**

"Master Rin it is time to wake up."

I opened my sapphire blue eyes as I heard the quiet silk-like voice of my maid, Joanne. A woman whose entire life had been singularly devoted to serving my family, and trained to lay down their lives before allowing a scratch to befall us. Truly a pitiful life where one lacked both freedom and desire.

I finally broke my weakening connection with unconsciousness and my eyes opened to allow the red-tinted light of the world to glaze over them. Looking in the direction of my room's door I could see Joanna kneeling on the floor awaiting permission to begin her daily tasks. Joanna had long golden hair tied back by a black ribbon into a simple ponytail that fell just above her waist. Her skin was pale like the moon but appeared to be soft as cotton. She wore the standard outfit given to the maids which consisted of a slightly short white trimmed black dress, a white apron secured tightly around their waist, white elbow-length gloves, and black knee boots.

After giving myself a few short seconds to analyze and comprehend the reality I was in, I released a low grunt which gave Joanne permission to begin her activities. Without fault or hesitation, she rose off her knees, still keeping her head down in reverence of myself until she was standing up fully. At that point, she raised her head to it's designed position and opened her eyelids giving me access to her eyes. Which were normal until it came to the iris, which is a crimson ruby red similar to the skies of Gehenna. If a human were to gaze upon her they would immediately be stricken with her appearance as she had a natural ability of lust invocation. Throughout the years' humans have called her species leeches, devils, bloodsuckers, but most notably they are known as vampires.

A tiny yawn escaped my lips as my consciousness began to solidify and gel to its normal state. I looked at her as she walked around the upper areas of my room organizing anything she found out of place, and I mentally sighed as the realization that it was time to get up had come at last. Though the thought of leaving the soft embrace of my bed sent stabs of remorse throughout my body. However, I can't always get what I desire. I fully sit up from the bed, and I could feel the cool midnight black silk pajamas shift and control around my moving body. As I sat up a piece of my dark bluish-black hair came down, and slightly covered a piece of my left eye. I let out a final yawn, and I could feel the slightly chilly air hitting my cat incisors. At the same time, I also stretched a little, and I feel the slight pops and cracks of my back moving.

Then without the need of words, Joanne walked farther into my dwelling. She passed my bed and aimed straight for my bathroom which was located on the right side of my room. Opening the dark brown door to reveal a white marble sanctuary. Contrary to popular human beliefs we demons were not as uncivilized as they depicted us to be. We had the infrastructure, plumbing, and manufacturing at the same level as they did. Though I doubt they would ever admit such a fact in fear of losing their claims of us being birthed from mere destruction.

The two sinks, all faucets, toilet, and tub in the bathroom were made of extensively polished gold taken from the bellies of slaughtered krakens some of which having devoured entire ships full of the beautiful metal. Multiple mirrors were hanging upon the walls each handcrafted by ancient glass workers using the finest resources to be found. There were also minor spells cast upon the area to allow for the room to always smell of what I desired and the temperature would adjust to what I wanted.

Joanne headed for the tub first, turning it on when she reached it. The water smoothly flowed out of the faucet and began to fill the tub. As that happened she went to one of the many cabinets under the sink and opened it to reveal tubes varying colors. Picking 3 without pause she returned to the tub and poured small portions of each tube into the growing expanse of water. Turning off the spray once it was nearly overflowing. After all the preparations were done she turned towards me and briskly walked over to where I sat and kneeled.

"My young lord, the bath for your pleasure is prepared."

I responded by throwing the remaining covers off me and swinging my leg over the bed, so I faced Joanne. In doing so I could feel the air reach my previously concealed tail causing a few hairs to stand on end from the sudden sensation. Said appendage unwrapped from my waist where it normally rested at night, and it now rested slightly behind me, allowing me to see it slightly. I exited the bed and advanced towards the bathtub. Once there Joanne lifted her head and walked behind me. As she was trained she began to undress me staring from my upper clothes. Long ago I was embarrassed to have her undress and gaze upon my naked visage, but as the years have gone on so too has my tolerance for such actions. She perfectly handled this task making sure to never touch my tail, as the last time she had I nearly took her head from her neck.

When she was finished, I said, "Thank you, Joanne."

"You are welcome, young master."

I used to smile whenever I would give her thanks, but after years of her never being able to return it, I stopped offering them. She gathered the clothes into a pile in her arms.

"Your clothes will be spread on your bed young master. Should you require anything please call for me and I will respond immediately."

I responded, "Of course."

She exited the bathroom with the clothes and closed the door behind her with a soft thud. Now that I was alone, I entered the pool of water held in the tub and began to bathe myself. When I was many centuries younger Joanne would wash me herself, and luckily she was able to accomplish that with her arms intact. The same cannot be said for her occasional substitutes. Now I am far older and more than capable of cleansing my own body. The only difficult part is washing my black furry tail. Which constantly moved and wiggled to its discretion.

After I was fully bathed and clean I exited the tub and dried off with one of the towels Joanne had left in the room. After that, I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom to enter back into my room. I saw my clothes which were laid upon my freshly made bed, and because today was one of the rare occurrences that I was not needed for any immediate meetings or had any necessary responsibilities to do today, I can wear my more casual clothes. Which of course I preferred to my professional attire of suits and royal robes. Of course, Joanne who has long since been my maid knows my preferences she had perfectly assembled an outfit made for comfort. Those were based on the clothes of human clothes. The outfit consists of blue and red striped boxers, black jeans with a silver chain on the right leg, a black belt with spikes implanted on it, a black t-shirt, a blue zip-up hoodie, and white boots. After I was finished dressing I left my room with a goal of heading to the dining room for breakfast.

The obsidian halls spanned the length of the castle crossing and spider webbing from place to place. All being lined with suits of armor, paintings, and displays. As well as multiple doors that lead to a myriad of rooms and spaces of untold possibilities. However, those were not my goal, the dining room was which allowed me to easily travel to my destination. I could probably arrive there with my eyes clothes if I so needed because of the sheer number of times I have taken this route.

As I arrived at the 10-foot gray gothic doors that led to the dining room, they opened automatically in response to my presence and revealed the overly lavish dining room. The room's walls and floors were made of highly polished and styled gray rock. There were exactly 12 pillars in the room with 6 on each side. Each pillar had multiple designs and paintings on them to depict the dark history of Gehenna. There were also portraits and murals plastered upon the walls, all to boast of the power of my family. 3 golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, all of which had hundreds of candles ablaze upon them, and finally in the center of the room sat a long oak table. The table was long enough to comfortably seat 26 demons at it with 12 on each long side and a single on the ends. Though it is hardly ever full as no one comes here for the sake of a social gathering. Normally it is only me and the occasional drop-in of Beelzebub is he is feeling lonely.

I sat in the red cushioned chair at the head of the table and the moment I did the door leading to the kitchens burst open and in rolled 2 carts covered with multiple gray bowls covering multiple food selections. Pushing them were small 3-foot bipedal demons with red skin, small horns, yellow eyes, short useless wings, and wrinkled feral faces of a deformed elderly human. They're known as Red Scourges, a cousin of the gremlin. They worked as the kitchen servers in my castle, which is why they were pushing the carts over to me. Once they arrived at my side they jumped upon the cart and placed all the covered plates in front of me on the table, and they then removed the covers allowing the enticing aroma of the revealed foods to enter my nose.

Before me was an Assian style breakfast of Joglut juices in pitchers, pancakes, scrambled griffin eggs, Wild hell boar sausage, devil hash browns, hell boar bacon, and syrup from lakes of Nira. A played down breakfast from what is normally served to nobility in the capital. I began to eat the food and within minutes I had eaten my fill, even though I must have had only a fourth of the total food given. The Red Scourges would devour what's left. I guess I should get the rest of my day started.

With that objective, I got up from my seat signaling the Red Scourges to collect the food and clean the dining room for today's lunch. As I left the area I caught a glimpse of the kitchens beyond the pale white doors leading to them. When I was younger...I had a strange fascination with the act of cooking. However, due to my status, even stepping a foot in there without the purpose of causing pain, is seen as beneath a royal. Father made sure that I learned that lesson.

After leaving the dining table I was left to aimlessly walk the grounds to my pleasure. I thought about returning to my room, but that could be seen as utter laziness and I cannot allow even a glimmer of weakness to be exposed. Walking the castle I was able to contemplate its creation. Made over 700 years ago after father permitted me to rule my domain, he had commissioned the great engineer Morkel to build a miniature version of father's castle. One where it was to defend, but still glamorous enough to show the power ruling Ghenna. Of course, if he failed then he was to be given a fate worse than death and then given the mercy of death. Luckily for him, he had succeeded and excelled.

By now I had been standing outside of the main manor, and I was gazing upon the red skies, occasionally seeing wyvern riders coming and going. I looked to the nearest pinnacle of the castle which was a mere 70 meters off the ground, and it was one of the first pinnacles to be built. Because it was rarely used and mostly abandoned I would use it as a makeshift lounge area when I had no tasks. Luckily today is one of those days.

I slightly bent my knees and leaped into the hour rocketing myself high up into the ground. Since I had controlled myself and did not feel like spending minutes in the air I had only jumped about 75 meters and with a simple aerial front flip forwards I was able to land on the pinnacle. After that, I laid down on its roof and looked at the mass of rock in the sky that always occupied our skies in day and night The object was a pale white except for the massive red pentagram carved onto its surface facing Ghenna. The same as always. I will not say that being a prince and prize of Ghenna was not nice, but I do that something interesting will happen.

 **Shiemi's POV**

RING! RING! RING!. It was the first thing I heard in the morning. My eyes shot open and I was met with my room in darkness. In preparation for today, I had set my alarm for 5:30 in the morning, and the sun still hadn't come out yet. I'm still so tired though, I probably shouldn't have gone to bed at 1 but I was just too nervous. Today is the day that I am to start attending True Cross academy. The number one school in the country in pretty much all areas. Sports, academics, wealth, but most importantly for training future exorcist. Though that's not public knowledge and only the Cram School kids are trained in the art.

However, before I do any of that I have to make sure that the garden is taken care of. Since I won't be here later in the day because of school I have to do my usual activities early. Hence the reason for my horrible decision to wake up early. I'm still regretting that, but what's done is done. So, I get out of bed and in the dark quickly put on my clothes used for when I'm in the garden. I can't have my school uniform getting messy dirt and fertilizer on my first day.

After getting dressed in my thick boots, gloves and an old apron my grandmother bought I tiptoed down the stairs. My mom is still asleep so I don't want to wake her up so early. She might go ballistic if I do, she loves her sleep. Once downstairs I quietly walked to the back door leading to the garden. Just thinking about it brings back memories of my childhood and...memories of my grandmother. I shake my head to stop myself from going down that rabbit hole. I can't get sad about that again, at least not now.

I enter the garden and begin to do my daily chores. I take out all the weeds, harvest all ready products, condition the soil, fertilize the soil, and plant any new scheduled seeds. After that, I take the harvested plants back into our house and placed them inside the product cabinet for my mom. Since she runs this exorcist store we grow a bunch of herbs for combating demons and healing wounds that I've cultivated. Growing up taking care of these plants has always been a passion of mine, especially when my grandmother was in charge. That's probably why I want to be an exorcist. To discover new plants and to help people as much as possible.

Once I was done with all my morning chores I was able to check the time and it read 7:12 am. Good, I still had a little over an hour before classes started, and now I can get ready for the rest of the day with time to spare. Which I accomplished by taking a shower, getting dressed, and packing my stuff in my bag. I did another time check which showed 7:35. I still had more than enough time to...wait. I stiff the air just slightly and just as I thought, I can smell it. The smell of cooking meat and rising bread. Wait, is mom cooking, what kind of alternate universe is this where my mom cooks after grandma died. I need to go see this.

I briskly walked out of my room slightly uncomfortable wearing the short skirt and feeling the air hitting my legs. I'm used to wearing my kimonos and those are far more conservative than these, oh well I'll just have to get used to this. I get down the stairs and head into the old kitchen of our house which has been rather underused for a while, and to my surprise and confusion, I could see my mom busily cooking a meal of waffles, eggs, and bacon. As I stepped into the kitchen the floorboards squeaked ever so slightly, and the noise caused mom to look in my direction.

"Good morning, Shiemi, come and eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"Um, mom are you okay. You didn't hit your head or anything."

I asked only halfway serious with the question. She looked at me with a quizzical expression and then cracked a slight smile.

"Why Sheimi you're so funny, now come and eat."

I did what she said, fixing myself a plate and eating at the small 2 person table we had in the corner. Surprisingly the food tasted pretty good, but I had to know what all this is about.

"Mom, why did you decide to cook all of a sudden?"

"It's simple Shiemi, today is the day you've been talking about for the last year. You're finally getting to attend True Cross and train to be an Exorcist. I can't just let you leave hungry on the first day, what kind of mom would that make me?"

She gave me a warm motherly smile, one that I haven't seen in a long long time. I've missed it. After that little scene, we continued to eat and occasionally talk about what my plans were for the day, and after that, I hugged her and left to head to my first day at school away from my house. After she checked all my stuff and packed extra herbs for my protection.

When I arrived at the main school I nearly fainted at such a crazy structure. I'd seen pictures and even caught glimpses of the school on my mom's supply drops but to stand in front of it. The building was magnificent. It was a man-made mountain full of sprawling buildings with trains streets and other buildings jutting out from all over. After my initial reaction, I went to the student offices and was given a tour of all the commonplaces of the school. From the giant cafeteria, classrooms, indoor recreational facilities, outdoor recreational facilities, student club halls, and the ridiculous amount of historical places. Such as Sir Pheles's silver statue in the centermost courtyard.

Once my tour was done I was taken to my first class where I had to introduce myself. The classes went by okay, but I was too scared to talk to any of them. I've never really had any friends except for Yukio, but we haven't seen each other for a while because he was training with his dad in Egypt for something. He came back today, and apparently, he's the number one student in the entire school, so he got to give a speech today. He was cool, and to make things better he texted me that he was also joining cram school. When lunch came around I was so happy that my mom had packed me lunch because the prices were ridiculous. I would have to sell an arm and a leg just to nibble on one of the salads, no wonder this school is counted in the top 5 prestigious schools in the world. Sheesh!

After the regular classes were over and we were dismissed I followed a letter that I had received upon my admission into the cram school program. I had gotten a quick letter, a visual map, and a transport key. Thanks to those I was able to find my designated door under one of the many, many bridges on the campus. Since I already knew how to use these keys, I didn't hesitate to insert the key which activated the spell and when I opened it, the door revealed a long red hallway with a bunch of different doors. If I hadn't been here before I would probably be shocked but being the daughter of one of the most respected exorcist supply shops in the area does have its perks. I entered the hall closing the door behind me, and I followed the letter to one of the doors on the left. As I reached it I breathed in a long flow of air and exhaled. This is where it all begins. My exorcist training and my path to accomplishing everything I've ever wanted. Everything my grandmother wanted, all of it starts behind this door. Also, there's probably going to be a lot of new people and I'm kind of nervous. In out, alright Shiemi lets go.

I entered the classroom, and I was utterly disappointed. The hallway was gorgeous and fitting to be a place known for training some of the finest exorcists in history, but the classroom was the exact opposite. It was something you would see in an old prison classroom. The walls were bland and gray with signs of mold growing everywhere. The roof was full of metal pipes that looked rusty and almost falling apart. The floor was tiled, but. There was an old chalkboard with the teacher's desk right on its side. There were also old two men tables in 6 rows of 2. All in all, this is a letdown, but I guess I can work with it.

After my initial observations, I took note of all the other people who were in the class. There were five so far. In one of the corners, three boys were sitting together. There was a tall boy with pink hair and a golden staff, a short bald boy with glasses, and a boy who had rooster like hair, and he looked like he was kind of mean but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Then I looked at the other two boys. One had on a gray hood covering his face, and the other boy had blondish hair and was talking to a puppet. Something didn't seem right about them, so I doubt I'll interact with them much. Then the boy next to the puppet boy was wearing a gray hoodie with the hood pulled it down as far as possible. It made it even more difficult to see their face. I looked around nervously, but none of them seemed to pay me any attention so I sat in a chair to a table right in the front of the class on the right side, and the other empty chair of the table was to my left.

There were little sounds except for the group of boys talking, and the puppet boys occasional whispers to his puppet friend. Seeing as I had nothing to do I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my demonic plant books. My mother had given it to me because I told her that I wanted to be an exorcist doctor. I read that for a little while, and then the class door opened again, and in came two girls. One had purple hair that was in a ponytail style and cat-like eyes. The other had brownish hair and small eyes. Both were wearing the same outfit as me. The two walked over to a table behind me and began to talk to each other. They already seemed to be good friends, so I didn't want to bother them. I went back to my book easily absorbing the information about the plants. It's the only thing I'm good at in terms of exorcist studies. My knowledge of plants is better than most of the trained specialists, and the only person my age who comes close is Yukio. Though we both know I'm better in this area.

Just as my thoughts turned towards Yukio the door opened and in walked the very person who my mind had conjured. It has been so long since I've seen him that my first instinct was to analyze his appearance. Yuki had dark brown hair that fell like knives right above his eyes. He had teal eyes and large rectangle glasses resting on the bridge of his eyes. He also had two moles resting under his left eye, and another under the right corner of his lips. He was dressed in the school's male uniform but the thing that got me was that Yukio had gotten taller. He was always tall, but no he's taller than he was before. Like a bamboo sprout, he just keeps growing.

As he walked in I could tell that he was rather sleep deprived based on the multiple bags under his eyes, and the reddish tint of his sclera. However, when he saw me it looked like someone had injected him with a shot of life because any of his outward ailments almost faded away. He gave me a big genuine smile and walked over to my table, sitting at the seat to my right side.

"Hi, Shiemi it's been so long. How have you been?"

"Fine. I was so bored until you came."

"That's nice but I doubt I'm very interesting."

"What are you talking about your my friend."

After that, we talked about stuff for school, how our parents have been doing, and other stuff. The most notable thing of our conversation was when he talked about his trip to Egypt because his dad the paladin had to exorcist one of the lost tombs of the forgotten pharaohs. It was an infestation of A-class demons, but Paladin Shiro was able to accomplish the mission with minimal effort.

Before we could continue our conversation the door shot open with no warning and in walked a full-grown man wearing the standard trench coat esque exorcist uniform. With the golden pendant of the true cross symbol pinned to his chest. He had short spiky brown hair. A younger face structure placing him in his mid-20s probably. In his gloved hand facing us was a black briefcase with a golden etching of a cross on it. He walked over to the bare desk and placed the briefcase upon the desk with a resounding thud.

He then turned to face all of us, and in a very powerful and commanding voice, he said, "Hello class my name is, and I will be your teacher for this class. This class is your common exorcist education and demonology. I am a dragoon, and a doctor as well as a Middle Second class exorcist. Now before we do anything exorcist related I must ask, do any of you not have a temptation yet."

Temptation, a wound caused by demons that allow humans to see all demons not using a means of concealment. Without it, you could only see a demon if there was an overwhelming of energy resulting in the spacial barriers placed upon us humans to shatter. Though only the very rarest of demons could do that. S rank or above are the only possible demons who could do it. I looked around and could see several students raising their hands indicating their lack of temptation.

"Very well. All of you raising your hands come up here. You are going to receive your temptation now."

There was a moment of hesitation, but the students obeyed, leaving their seats and walking up to 's desk. I had already received my temptaint when a demon had gotten into the garden and bit me. It was only a nether wasp, so it wasn't that dangerous. Which was why I let it go. My grandmother was proud of me for showing compassion, but my mom said I should have killed it because it was a demon. That caused an argument between the two for a while, but it didn't bother me. Arguments between them were commonplace, but it never caused any lasting issues in the family. I do miss those days...when my family was complete and there wasn't so much pain in my house.

"Alright let's begin"

I looked up from my inner contemplation to observe the students getting their temptaint. It was a quick process of using a vile of liquid hobgoblin nip to summon a small group of Hobgoblins. The green flying ball like demons had bat wings and muscular arms. As well as a mouth full of slightly sharpened teeth. used those demons to cut each of the untainted students, and then without hesitation, pulled out a standard silver handgun from the inside of his sleeves and executed the three hobgoblins. Shattering the demon's forms into the standard black powder.

"Now go back to your seats so I can call role."

The newly tainted students did so, and as he said he began to call all the students' names. Which was how I learned all their names. Izumo Kamiki the purple-haired girl, Paku Noriko the brown-haired girl, Ryuji Suguro the one with the rooster styled hair but he liked to be called Bon, Shima Renzo the pink-haired boy, Konekomaru Miwa the bald boy, Nemu Takara the puppet boy, and Yamada the boy with the hoodie. When said Yukio Okumura the entire class seemed to ripple in recognition. Since it's common knowledge Yukio is the son of the Paladin Shiro Fujimoto he is normally seen as a celebrity. All the students seemed to stare at Yukio for a bit before returning their attention to.

"Good, no that those are over I will give you all a quick explanation as to your roles and how your training to be proper exorcist will go. As of this moment, all of you here are pages the lowest rank in the True cross-organization. Meaning during your time here at the academy you will be trained to achieve the minimum rank of Lower 2nd class by the end. Though to tell you all the truth only getting that rank would be quite an underachievement. However, let's turn our attention to this year. Sometime during this year, you will all take 2 main tests. The first being the one for giving you the rank of esquire, and the second being the one used to determine your class of exorcism also known as your meister. Are there any questions?"

No one said anything and nodded at our silence.

"Great then before we begin your lessons we all have to make a little trip. Can anyone tell me the one meister that one must be born into is?"

Izumo raised her hand first to answer, "The meister of Tamer ."

"Correct, to be a tamer one must have been born with a natural affinity with the power to control demons. This is why before we begin teaching all of you must be tested, and if you do have the capabilities you will receive an extra class. Now then let's go."

With that, he departed from his desk and exited the room with all of us students hurrying after him. We all followed behind him down the red hall, but for the most part, we stayed in whatever groups we were already in. Which meant I was walking side by side with Yukio, and not wishing to walk in silence we talked about the idea of being a tamer.

"So, Yukio do you think that we have tamer abilities?"

"Well, we might, and you know sometimes abilities don't always appear at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess so. Still wouldn't it be nice to have a partner to fight with you."

"Shiemi summons aren't partners! There bloodthirsty demons that will kill you if they get a chance."

"...I know that, but I was thinking that just maybe if I could summon then my summon could be my friend."

Yukio sighed and said, "Shiemi summons aren't your friends. They're tools for exorcism. You have to remember that."

"Alright, Yukio I'll remember."

By that point, we had reached another door that looked identical to our classroom door. opened it, and we walked inside. The room had reddish-green walls and floors with the weird demonic-looking symbol painted everywhere. In a chair near the far wall was a man with an eyepatch, brown hair, and bandages over his fingers. The man got up and walked over to us with a calm smile that seemed to be in complete contrast to the horror show which was this room.

Once he got to us he said, "My name is Professor Neuhaus, and as I'm sure you're already aware, I am a tamer instructor. However many of you won't be taking this class because you don't have tamer capabilities. Not to say that as a bad thing, but it is a fact. To determine if any of you have the ability we will be using the standard paper summoning method."

After saying that he handed each of us a paper with the standard tamer marking on it.

"To summon you must put some of your blood on this paper, and say a demon's phrase. If you are a tamer the phrase will naturally come to you. Watch as I do it."

The professor then quickly bit his thumb and put the forming blood drop on the paper. He then said a soft phrase that I really couldn't hear. However, the moment he finished I could feel a chill tap dance on my neck causing my hair to stand up. At the feet of was a black ball of flesh that was quickly expanding and changing form. The ball turned into a blob which then turned into a semi-humanoid figure. The figure then solidified into a demon with a shape barely recognizable as a human. Well more like a human corpse because the flesh was falling off in patches exposing the muscle beneath. Before the professor could explain what it was Bon blurted out a name.

"That's a Naberius."

Professor Nehaus looked at him and nodded acknowledging that he had said the correct name.

"That is correct, I am a tamer who specializes in the demons classed as zombies. Now without further ado, students begin."

The first one up was Bon who didn't get anything, then Konohamaru who also didn't get anything. Then Shima tried, and he didn't get anything but for some reason, I felt that he wasn't trying. I don't know why. After them came Paku, but she didn't get anything. Next was Izumo, and instead of one paper, she had taken two. Then without hesitation, she put drops of blood on the paper and said a quick chant. Once she was done two white Byakko's sprang from the papers. It was really impressive because most tamers can only summon one demon at a time. There was also something special about her because I could also feel as though she was just barely opening herself up. As though she had so much more, but for some reason wasn't using it. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm getting sick because I shouldn't be getting these feelings. I've never had such feelings before.

Izumo then began to brag about how great she was and how sub-par everyone else besides Paku. After her Yukio, Yamada, and Takara tried to summon however none of the could. Though I had the same feeling about every one of them. Especially Yamada and Takara. Finally, it was my turn, and my heart was beating at the idea of making a fool of myself. I looked at the paper with the simple summoning glyph etched upon it, and I felt something in my heart. As though there was an ocean of fire being lit inside me, and I could feel it begging for me to unleash it. To open the flood gates and allow it to drown all before it.

Without thinking I bite my thumb allowing a bubble of blood to sprout from the fresh wound, and then I smeared the blood on the paper, and then I heard it. The sound of my inner voice screaming at me from inside my mind. It was pounding and I could hear every letter it was saying. So, without contemplation, I said the words, and with my mouth, I felt whatever it was building inside of me burst forward.

"Oh, demonic prince who is shrouded in Satan's embrace. I becon to thee, come forth, and obey my command. Come become my sword, and I as your wielder!"

The moment I finished that eerie outburst I could feel that something inside me broke. I don't understand it. The only way that I can describe it is as if someone had loosened the rusty valves of a dam allowing for some to flow out. It felt kind of liberating and nice. Then I heard the sound of giggling and laughter. I shot my head up from the redded striped summoning paper to see Izumo just an inch from dying of laughter. She was slightly crouched over with her purple twin tails hair falling and shaking in front of her. I could even see the formation of a tear because of how much she was laughing. Izumo was the most obvious of her amusement, but everyone else in the room beside the teachers was laughing as well. The thing that got me though was that Yukio who was looking away from me was slightly quivering and I could see the tiniest hints of a smile trying to form.

I gulped soaking in my embarrassment as I finally realized why they were laughing. In the heat of the moment, I had yelled the words and attracted everyone's attention to me. I was acting like I was some kind of big-shot professional, and I said some stupid words I came up with to make up a summoning chant. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I immediately dropped my eyes in shame as the laughter continued. After a few more seconds of laughter and my utter embarrassment, Professor Nehaus spoke up.

"That was a nice try. Alright then so we only have one tamer in this batch. As usual."

The professor was about to say something else when without warning Shima spoke

"Hey, professor what's that!" Shima exclaimed pointing at the ground, and everyone's eyes, including my own, followed his finger to what it was pointing at. We saw what he was pointing at and my eyes and probably everyone else's widened into saucers at what we saw on the floor. Before, the floor was emerald green but now there was a black pentagram seemingly burned into the floor. I jumped back in shock and I noticed that everyone even the teachers did the same.

"What...what is that!" Professor Nehaus said in an almost exact voice someone would use in a horror movie. It sent chills up my spine. These were highly trained Exorcist who had seen some of the evilest actions imaginable, but here they were freaking out. Whatever is happening I know it can't be something even remotely normal.

"Everyone we need to get out of here now!"

I glanced at who had ordered that trying to get us out of the room. However, before anyone could move the pentagram's burned lines lit up. But not any form of orange flame, but instead they were illuminated with sapphire blue flames. I heard gasps and audible gulps mostly from the group of three boys who seemed to physically pale at the sight of the flames.

All the other students began screaming and running towards the door. Even the teachers who had been fairly reserved seemed ready to drop everything and run out as well. Though still seems more worried about us students so he hadn't moved from his position yet. But neither had I. While everyone else was trying to leave and were utterly terrified of the blazing pentagram, I felt no fear I didn't even feel the heat of the flames even though I was barely three inches away from them. I felt completely calm, more than I had felt when I hadn't noticed the pentagram. The way the flames danced and flickered was mesmerizing, and they looked so beautiful. They looked like someone had gathered the purest form of blue imaginable, and set it ablaze. Then I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder and pull me.

"Come on Shiemi we have to go."

I was shocked at the sudden voice and looked up to see Yukio looking terrified and concerned. Literal pools of sweat forming on his face, and his eyes were wide as moons. He was trying to pull me towards the door, but I...I didn't want to go. I could feel it, almost like there was a string wrapped around my heart connected to the pentagram. But, it felt almost comforting and nice. I wanted to get closer, I wanted to see and experience whatever I was connected to. So, I refused to go.

"No, I can feel something. I'm not in danger."

I turned my attention back to the flames, but I can imagine Yukio's eyes exploding out of his head. He's going to have a real go at me later, but right now I don't care. I have to see what's happening.

"Yukio Shiemi hurry lets GO!"

I heard yelling at us to go, and I could feel Yukio intensify his efforts to pull me to the door. However, I strained against his grasp, I am not moving until I see what's pulling me. I've never been someone to be disobedient or outgoing with my wants, but this feels special. I can't just leave. I could hear Yukio about to say something else, but before he could I felt something. The string around my heart tightened and I could feel it pull something closer to me, and that's when I noticed him. There beyond the weakened wall of azure flames in the middle of the charred pentagram was a boy who could only be 16 smiling at us. He had messy bluish-black hair, painty elf-like ears, azure eyes with red irises, I could see his teeth from his smile and his incisors were like those of daggers. Though he was sitting I could tell he was around my height of 5'5 maybe 5'6. He was wearing simple enough clothes made of a loose blue hoodie and black jeans with white shoes. For the most part, he looked like a normal person, but I could tell he wasn't I could feel my connection leading me straight to him, and I looked at him. I look into his deep blue eyes, and for a moment everything else goes hazy. Only for a moment because I felt a jolt hit my heart, and the moment it did I noticed the boy's face slightly constrict. He felt it too. What in the world is going on, why am I suddenly getting these sensations, and who is this boy. Whose smile I growing every second before he speaks.

"So are you, my master?"

 **Rin POV**

As the hours of the day ticked by moment by moment and I took several naps and contemplated the joys of being free of all responsibilities I felt a pull on my heart. Throughout the years of my life, I had seen and heard some things that could cause such a sensation. There were the bites of Marshic suckers, a few fruits from Ezmelda's garden, or curses. But then I heard it, the sound of a young girl speaking.

"Oh, demonic prince who is shrouded in Satan's embrace. I becon to thee, come forth, and obey my command. Come become my sword, and I as your welder."

I tug on my heart tightened and I could feel it nearly dragging me up towards the sky. Now that I was looking, floating about feet in the sky was a black pentagram, and whatever was pulling me was going straight to it. Oh, I see I've heard about this. From the chatter of demons and during the years when I was still being educated on the ways of demons. This was the pull of summoning, a human in Asiah is trying to summon me to be their familiar. The rope connecting my heart constricted even further, and with a mighty pull it lurched forward physically dragging me up onto my feet. Whoever is trying to summon me is quite unrefined, but their natural power is absurd.

When I was taught about the mechanics of humans summoning demons I had learned that the only way a human can summon is by using their natural life energy and converting it into a bond with a compatible demon. This was why when a demon is summoned they are almost always made slaves to the human that summoned them. However, the stronger the demon the more life energy is needed, and the less hold a human has over them. Which is why it is near impossible for a human to summon kin to my father. To satan the king of Ghenna and hell. To accomplish such a feat it would require a human to have never before seen life energy especially if they are summoning me. Interesting quite interesting.

I tense my muscles stopping the bond from yanking me into the pentagram. If I so desire I could easily disconnect this connection, but what's beyond this. Father commanded that I am not to leave Ghenna without his permission, but I've been stuck here for so long that I can barely remember what Assiah even looks like. Trapped to only experience this boring world full of demons who can only tremble in fear of me. Why should I be stuck here, it's not like anyone in Assiah could pose a threat to me, I am the crown prince and I have a right to decide what I want to do. Besides, I'll come up with a good excuse for father when I get back.

I loosen my muscles and I felt my feet lift off the ground as the connection between me and this mysterious summoner was given free rein, and just like that, I shoot up towards the pentagram, and right as I hit the glyph my world turns black. A blackness darker than the darkest ink. So dark that I could see nothing even with my abilities to see through almost all things. I floated in this endless world of darkness, unable to move and see anything, but then it all came rushing back. The world seemed to bleed back into existence as colors, sound, and humans entered my vision.

I was sitting on a green tiled floor surrounded by...blue flames. My blue flames, wait what. I didn't use those, why are they here. The flames then began to weaken preparing for their inevitable death. I have to find out the meaning of this, but at a later time, right now I have something more pressing. In front of me is a room of humans all of whom still seemed to not have noticed me, all except for a 15 or 16-year-old girl sitting in front of me.

The girl had fair skin, shoulder-length blonde hair that curled under her chin, and green eyes. She was wearing black shoes, a short pink skirt with a black belt, tight white thigh high stockings, and a white-colored shirt. She had a reasonable figure to accommodate her outfit, and she was around the same height as me. At first glance, she didn't have any outstanding features or obvious abnormalities but I could feel the connection around my heart pulse when I looked at her. I can tell she is the one who summoned me. She is my supposed tamer. Let's see how this place out, but first I should probably initiate a conversation because by the way she was acting she's probably going to take a million years before she opens her mouth.

"So are you my master?"

I smirked at her reaction when she jumped in surprise at me. It seems she still hadn't processed my existence yet. Interesting my master is a fool, but that's okay I can work with a fool. I'm the younger brother of one anyway. The other two humans who were still relatively close reacted in a similar fashion of backing away. Especially the boy with the brown hair and glasses, it looks like he's about to die from fear. The other human had backed away, but also pulled out twin silver pistols and was pointing them at me. They're probably filled with bullets coated in silver dangerous to many demons, but they will not affect me. He seems to be a trained Exorcist based on his attire and stance but he's probably somewhere in their middle ranks nothing special.

I turn back to the girl who still had not answered me. She still looked quite frightened, but I could tell she wasn't truly scared of me. Wait how in the world do I know that. Damn this bond, it's already trying to link me to my master on an emotional level. She has a natural talent for this, and I need to find out why. Once I know everything I need to know I'll kill her, but for now, I'll have to earn her trust and protect her. For a while at least.

"A A Are you m my summon?"

I glance at her again and the scarred face she had...is still there but now there seems to be something else. Almost like budding confidence or maybe a wanting, a hunger for something more. I felt my mouth smirk even more at the prospect of this human, so let's continue.

"I assume so. You're the only one that I'm connected with. Am I wrong?"

She blurted, "No no I don't think so."

Before I was able to respond the exorcist pointing his gun at me shouted to her.

"Shiemi that's impossible. To summon a humanoid demon to this extent is unheard of for someone your age."

So it appears her name is Shiemi quite useful information if I am to work for her, but the Exorcist is correct about that. She is quite special, and she doesn't even know it yet. The girl...I mean Shiemi looked at the man with a face full of shock and hesitation, but she pressed on.

"But I do think he is. No, I..I know he is, I can just feel it."

Oh, I get it now. This must be a class procedure to identify those who had summoner capabilities. Though they didn't know Shiemi here was a diamond in the rough. That man must be her teacher based on the way she talks about him, and this brown-haired boy and the students cowering beyond the room's door frame must be her classmates. The other grown man with the eyepatch that was with the rest of the students seemed to be the one responsible for summoning demons. The stench of Nehauses is like cologne on him, and another obvious sign was the fact that by his side was a low ranking naberius crouched at his side. Nothing special. That very same man was the next one to speak, and I could hear the obvious sounds of fear, apprehension, and hatred placed on words.

"We have to send him back. He's too dangerous to be allowed here!"

Shiemi looked at the man as though he had grown a second head and said, "wait please no. I don't think he wants to hurt us."

However the man wasn't listening, and with an aggressive flick of his arm, he silently commanded his summoned naberius to attack me through their bond. The naberius obeyed and leaped towards me in a mass of failing flesh, and oozing miasma. Once it was within striking distance it shot it's clawed hands at my chest aiming to rip it to shreds.

The moment its hands reached out to inflict damage upon me, in the blink of an eye my hand shot from my side and like a baseball player would grab a ball I grabbed its face, and without hesitation, I slammed the back of his head into the floor beneath us destroying the area of impact and shattering the demon into falling particles of demonic ash. Attacking me with such a weak demon is useless, I could take a thousand of them and not even move. I looked back to the man and saw him lunging for the summoning paper still in Shiemi's hands. He's trying to rip it and expel me back to Ghenna, but with his speed only slightly above the average human, I can easily stop him. So I do, with a casual flick of my hand the air was forced forward slamming into the man sending him slamming into the wall cracking it as he wades impact. I had controlled my strength to a great deal so I didn't kill the man but only temporarily incapacitated him. It wouldn't look good if the first thing I did was kill one of this...school's teachers.

A thick chill of silence swept through the room as my actions which only lasted the span of a second were processed, and all the humans began to realize the terror which I could inflict if I so chose. All the humans except for Shiemi who was still looking at me with a face not of fear but of uncertainty and what is that astonishment. Though she does not realize it yet she was impressed by my actions. Probably subconsciously proud that her summon was so strong, but I needed to make sure that it was obvious to everyone besides her that I am her summon. If not these exorcists might try to manipulate her into believing otherwise, and I can't have that. So, I'll swallow my pride for just a bit and show my natural loyalty which the bond has been begging for me to do. To submit to my master which a show of obedience. Let's go I guess.I

I stood from my position on the ground and walked closer to Shiemi earning a chorus of yells from all but the girl. Once I was within her arms reach I bent my right leg and kneeled before Shiemi in a show of absolute respect, loyalty, and submissives. To kneel is to subject yourself to a master, and even humans know of this which was why all the humans in the room exorcist and students stopped in their tracks and stared at the spectacle that I had initiated.

"My master I hereby do kneel and accept your lordship, may I be a strong and mighty blade to cut down your enemies, and a worthy shield to defend you from all threats. I do so swear this upon my life."

All that was obvious bullshit because for an oath like that to bind me other requirements must be met, but the humans don't need to know that do they. I look into my master's eyes and I could see the hesitation but understand within them. It looks like I've fully convinced her.

"Wait..P Please don't kneel. I don't want to be that kind of master."

"I apologize how can I correct my mistake."

"No you didn't make a mistake but I don't want you to be like that. I want you...to be my...friend. Please."

Gasp. that was the sound that resonated throughout the room. The bomb of Shiemi's proclamation had set off a torrent of shock and confusion through the humans, and I can understand why. The idea of having a demon as a partner and not a slave is at the best rare and in reality unheard of. But here she is a lone girl asking me a demon to be her friend. Why if I wasn't so dignified I might have given a slight gasp as well. A friend huh, I can use that.

"So you want me to be your friend master?"

She stared at me for a second and answered with a bit more conviction.

"Yes!"

I smiled, and said, "Of course I will master."

 **AN: Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you like it. If you did, please leave reviews and comments, and tell me what you taught. Please don't say stuff like this is trash. Instead, tell me what is wrong, and I will see what I can do for the next chapter. Also, I will be doing a Fairy Tail fanfiction along with this one, so check that out when it comes. I hope you all have a good day, and I can't wait to see you next chapter.**

 **Edit: Thanks for reading this chapter again, and the following chapters are still under revision. I will place another edit when they are all complete. Probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! I am so happy that some of you like this story, and I promise I will try to keep it going as long as possible. You guys are amazing. I just feel so happy that all you guys are willing to give this story a chance. Thank you to Blue Night The Exorcist, Gnarclaw, Icey510510, andNyxianEmpire1 for following this story. A special thanks to Icey510510 for reviewing the first chapter. Anyway, I hope that this chapter will keep you hooked, and now without further ado let us BEGIN!**

 **Edit: The following chapters are under revision.**

 **Shiemi POV**

Surprise doesn't begin to define the feeling that I am experiencing. This boy...I mean demon...I mean my summon said he would be my friend and he said it so easily. I looked into his sapphire eyes, and I could feel it threw this weird connection that we have. That he doesn't fully believe what he's saying, but there's something honest and pure about it. As if a part of him wants to truly be my friends, and maybe just maybe I can grow that part. He can be my friend if given enough time, but even if he didn't I know that he is my summon and because of that, I do hold some power over him. Even though it probably doesn't matter to him, I guess I'll give it my best shot. But before we can do anything like that I need to know something. I need to know what I can call him because I don't intend to treat him as an emotionless weapon which I can use whenever I so, please. He's a living breathing creature and he deserves the respect of being called by his name.

"Um, what do I call you?"

His eyes slightly quirk when I ask him the question, but he responds nonetheless.

"Master I am quite surprised that you wish for my name, but since you asked it is Rin, my lady."

"No, please just call me Shiemi."

"I apologize master but I cannot show such disrespect as to not call you Master. I am sorry for that."

He spoke with such certainty that I was unable to argue with him. Hopefully, in time he will come around to just calling me Shiemi, it's kinda weird to think of him like that but I'll get used to it, I am his tamer after all. I smiled at him, even though he didn't react to it at all. I was about to continue our conversation, but then I heard the sound of metal breaking, and the door to the room which has been slightly ajar, springs open slamming into the wall with a resounding thud. The moment it did I could see a storm of exorcists dressed exactly like Mr. Talch and Professor Nehaus stormed ran into the room and surrounded both me and Rin.

I jumped and stared as the exorcist surrounded the room, and I tried my best to analyze them. I could count about twenty black-clothed exorcists, and when I glanced there was a cluster of other exorcists standing beyond the door frame. Each of the exorcists in and out of the room is carrying some form of weapon. Most had different types of automatic weapons though some had some kind of blade in their hands. Each of them was looking intently at Rin, and I could tell that they were ready to attack him in a moment's notice. I felt my heart sink at the prospect of them attacking Rin even though we did just meet. I think it has to do with both this weird bond we have and he...he just looks so human. I know he's a demon and we as exorcist kill demons but if you saw Rin in the streets you wouldn't even realize he was a demon.

The sound of clothes shuffling and people moving emanated from behind me, and I turned to see what was happening. The cluster of exorcists in the back was parting and they allowed a man to enter. He walked into the room, slightly stepping over professor Nehauses's unconscious body, and came over directly between Rin and me. The man was rather short for the age of late '40s which I assume he is, he had light brownish hair and thin rectangular glasses. He wore the same uniform as the other exorcist but on his chest was a large badge with an etching of a growling tiger on it. I don't know what that means, but this man is the leader of this group. In his hand, he had a rifle that looked like one you would use to hunt with, at least from the movies I've seen. in his hand.

He looked dead at Rin and spoke with words dripping with venom.

"I am Mark Trolt, an upper 2nd class exorcist and leader of the bronze tiger assault squad. In the holy name of the pope and the Vatican we sever, we shall exterminate you, demon filth."

I was shocked by how casually he said that he was going to kill, I mean I'm still new to this and the callous attitude he put in his words is so disconcerting. Even if they have to kill demons I always thought that an exorcist is a kind and faithful person, but maybe I was wrong. No, I've met a couple of exorcists and they were all nice especially the Paladin. This guy must just be one of those black sheep, but that's not the point. The issue here is that he's threatening Rin who is my summon. They can't just kill him like that.

I took a single step forward, but no one noticed because Rin spoke next.

"Hmmm, the prospect of a mere human such as yourself killing me is as stupid as an elephant trying to squeeze through the ring meant for the smallest fingers. You human could never kill, and I could slaughter every living thing in this room before the air enters your body. Would you like to try me?"

For the first time, I felt a shot of fear shoot through me as though the bond I shared with Rin, I could feel his intentions, and they were just as he had said. He was more than willing to kill, and the only thing holding him back seemed to be me. I don't know how I know but I know. Rin's statement seemed to send a violent ripple effect reverberating through the whole crowd of exorcists at once. However, Mr. Trolt did not back down. He quickly pointed the barrel of his rifle at Rin's face and placed his finger on the trigger. Rin who still had an obvious smile plastered on his face stared at the barrel as it's holder prepared to fire.

The two stared at each other for a second like one of the old western shows of America, and then Mr. Trolt spoke one more time

"Die you filthy DEMON!"

I instinctively turned my head because I didn't want to see what was about to happen next. With my head turned I could not see what was happening, but I heard it. The resounding sound of the rifle he was holding going off with a boom. Once I heard it I turned my head back to the scene, expecting to see a dead rin with a gaping red hole in his head, leaking warm blood. However, the scene in front of me was the exact opposite. Where Rin once sat was bare and a small plume of smoke was rising from where the bullet hit the ground, but the thing that got me, even more, was what happened to Rin and . Rin was now fully standing up facing in my direction and in front of him on their knees was . Rin had his hand placed on his head, and I could tell he was squeezing it tightly. 's face though… he had a dazed almost blank face on. His eyes were glassy and his skin was pale. There was even a thick trickle of saliva falling from his open mouth. Looking further down I could see that he was holding his right arm in his left hand, and his right arm was bare with all the previous fabric torn off. The appendage was a dark purple and it looked twisted like taffy. I grimace looking at the sight.

I could easily tell that the arm was more than just severely broken, that was probably an injury that may require millions of dollars and even then amputation might just be better. There was no way is using that arm for the next few years. To think that Rin who looks so innocent would be able to do something like that, but I guess I knew all along. The feelings I got from him when he threatened the exorcist were flat and based on 100% fact and confidence. Rin is fully okay with killing and hurting people. I guess he is a demon, but I already knew that.

"Like I said the chance of you killing we are far below zero, and if I truly wished it I can easily kill every one of you damned exorcist in the matter of a blink."

Rin then kneed sending him face-first into the ground and I could hear the sound of bones cracking from the impact. That's probably a broken nose and some lost teeth. Rin is brutal when it comes to his enemies. By now I noticed that most of the exorcists who were lining the room had aimed their guns at Rin once again and were preparing to fire. I know they're just afraid, but I've had enough. Rin is my summon and they will not treat him like this, at least not if I can help it.

"ENOUGH!"

I yelled feeling my vocal cords dance from a rare occurrence where they were being used to their full capacity. The tension was so thick that by yelling all the exorcists jumped and then looked at me as though they just now realized I was there. Their piercing eyes sent slight chills through my body; however, now is not the time to back down.

"RIN HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG. I AM THE ONE WHO SUMMONED HIM, AND HE IS MINE. YOU ALL HAVE NO RIGHT TO AIM YOUR GUNS AT HIM."

A moment of silence spread before a cascade of audible gasps went off. One, in particular, was Yukio's who was still behind me, and I can only imagine how shocked he was that I was able to even raise my voice. I have lived my whole life being the quiet and submissive one, but no longer. From here on out I will be the girl who speaks her mind, I hope. I looked to the exorcist who seemed confused, but still more than willing to begin firing at Rin.

However, before I could speak there was an explosion of pink smoke in front of me. The force of which shook me on my feet and my vision of Rin was blocked by a cloud of pink and rainbow confetti. The smoke quickly dissipated to reveal him one of the most important people in the entire True Cross organization. A man who has revolutionized the art of exorcism, and the headmaster of True Cross academy. The only demon who willingly works with True Cross in the open. The headmaster Sir Mephisto Pheles. The man had statues and murals of himself placed all over the school, so I knew with a mere glance who he was. Sir Pheles is incredibly tall at a staggering 6'5. He was wearing the usual outfit that he wore in the paintings and statues. Which consisted of an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. In his hand, he also held a pink umbrella with several different stitched images of food on it. As he turned around to face the majority of the exorcist I caught another glimpse of his face which had a deep smile showing just a bit of his teeth. That smile could probably fool Satan, and it probably has. My eyes and his connection for a brief moment and unless I'm mistaken it looks like his smile got a bit wider, but That smile, it felt so devious that I could shiver.

"Alright now I believe that is enough. I did enjoy the entertainment, but sadly duty does call. It is quite obvious that this demon here is Mrs. Moriyama's summon, and by the laws of the Vatican he can not be harmed unless necessary, so unless all of you here wish to be excommunicated I suggest you lower your weapons."

The exorcist in the room seemed to hesitate and look at each other, but they listened and lowered their weapons. Two of the exorcists near who was unconscious by now grabbed his body and carried him over to the wall. Albeit when they got close to him they flinched back when Rin seemed to glare and maybe even growl at them. After securing him all the exorcists besides and Sir. Pheles left. Professor Nehaus had been carried out with the other exorcist because he had also been knocked unconscious by Rin. Though as the exorcists were leaving, even I could sense the anger and hatred oozing off of them. I get that Rin is a demon, but why do they hate him so much, or do they just hate all demons like that, Now that I think about it they hadn't had a single tamer in their squad.

Once they were gone Mr. Talch came over to Sir. Pheles. When he did Sir. Pheles ushered them over to the room's corner and the two of them whispered something to each other and after a while Sir. Pheles nodded his head. They were too far away, so I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I am positive that they were talking about Rin and I. After a minute or so of them continuing their hushed conversation, they finally turned back to me. was the one to speak.

"Shiemi with this recent development your class courses will now have to change. As such you shall not be taking this tamer class, and instead, you will have advanced private lessons with the head of the Tamer department, Mrs. Gorm. Also, every month from here on out you will have to have an evaluation check of your summon. If he is ever deemed untrustworthy then he shall be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Do you understand?."

It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter, but even if I did I would agree. I may be new to the game of exorcism but I know that Rin is special and he could help save humanity. It would be too selfish of me, and besides those terms didn't seem too bad for Rin. I mean as long as I can keep him in check then we should be good. I hope.

"I also need to have a private chat with the two of you, so we shall be taking our leave now."

Sir. Pheles spoke with such surety that I almost didn't catch what he said. Too bad there's nothing I can do about it.

"Eins Zwei Drei."

He spoke the german names fo and then my vision was filled with a cloud of pink and fall multi-colored pieces of confetti. What's going to happen to me now?

Rin POV

Humans are such a pain in the ass. I was really about to kill every single thing in that room excluding Shiemi. Those damned exorcists dared to point their weapons at me. Weapons that would barely scratch the hide of a Warthmir, and they thought they could hurt me with those. Granted they didn't know who I am, but still to think a band of weak humans would even dream of attacking me turns my stomach. I was going to fry all of them and turn them into crispy charred statues. I would have, if not for the entrance of that damned psychotic clown. My damn elder brother who deserted Ghenna, and moved to Assiah. Mephisto pheles or in reality I should call him Samael the demon king of time and space. The second in the hierarchy of demon kings, and the previous 2nd in line for the throne. Not that he wanted it anyway from his many, many confessions. Samael, the disgraced son of Satan that had willingly chosen to side with the demons humans, and actively fought against Ghenna and thus Father. Who had always said that Samael is not to be trusted even before he switched sides, and if possible our standing orders are to incapacitate or kill him? Though I highly doubt that would happen anytime soon. No demon besides we demon kings and Father are even on the same plane of power as Samael, and even then the only ones I could see posing a threat to him are Father, Lucifer, and maybe Azazel if he ever fought. In all honesty, even though I am regarded as in the top tier of the demon kings I probably wouldn't be able to kill him just yet, but I could probably mortally injure him if nothing less. Maybe if I used my powers to the fullest extent.

When he appeared Samael acted just as flamboyant as ever emerging in front of me just so I wouldn't kill anybody and using that horrible pink cloud. I despise it. However, his appearance was not the highlight of my time in that room, instead, that honor belongs to Shimei when she started yelling at the exorcist in my defense, even though I didn't need it. To think that a girl who is so fragile, sheltered, feeble, and scared could build up the nerve to yell at armed exorcist, and to top it off it was for my sake. A demon who she hasn't known for an hour yet. Yes, I am starting to get a good picture of who she is, but I will continue to observe for much longer. She is an interesting person, and I don't hate her as much as I do for the other humans. Granted that might be because of this bond I have with her.

After he dismissed the exorcist Samael took Shiemi's teacher and they began speaking with one another. Because of my demonic hearing, I should have easily been able to hear what they were talking about but I couldn't. I glare at Samael knowing full well what he has done. Samael had secretly cut the area he and the exorcist were away from the rest of the universe. Creating a temporary second universe with only the two of them. Which meant that I couldn't hear, smell, or reach them. He only allowed us to see them as to not alert Shiemi or the exorcist. Clever very clever. Their conversation was quick before they returned, Samael shattered his new universe, and they walked over to Shiemi.

"Shiemi with this recent development your class courses will now have to change. As such you shall not be taking this tamer class, and instead, you will have advanced private lessons with the head of the Tamer department, Mrs. Gorm. Also, every month from here on out you will have to have an evaluation check of your summon. If he is ever deemed untrustworthy then he shall be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Do you understand?."

The teacher spoke to Shiemi explaining a few rules and regulations she would have to follow if I am to be her summon, which makes sense. From what I know of the exorcist and their ranking system they probably think I am somewhere in their A ranks. Of course, Samael knows I am far stronger than that, but he probably wasn't going to tell them that and I wasn't going to do anything that could alert them to how dangerous I am. Not now at least.

Shiemi nodded to her requirements, and then Samael spoke again.

"I also need to have a private chat with the two of you, so we shall be taking our leave now."

My eyes roll. I know what he's planning, trying to have a conversation with me huh. We'll see.

"Eins Zwei Drei."

I knew before it happened, but the moment he said the stupid german numbers he picked up a few centuries ago, I knew what was going to happen. There was a puff, and then my vision filled with pink clouds and rainbow confetti. I still don't know why Samael decided to add that effect whenever he uses teleportation.

The pink clouds stayed there for a while, but it quickly dissipated to reveal what I assume to be Samael's office. This room was far bigger than the last one I was in and it had many different posters, figurines, life-sized statues, piles of dolls, and all other kinds of miscellaneous stuff. I didn't recognize any of the characters, but I assume they are some pop culture figures because of Samael's constant desire to be in the know of human society. Not that it matters to me.

I looked at Samael who was eyeing both Shiemi and me as he had already sat behind his cluttered desk of similar mini figurines. His stuff has always been like that though.

"Now Shiemi allow me to explain to you a few more rules that will be implemented specifically for you. As I'm sure you know your summon is very special and thus must be more regulated than most. You are allowed to have him with you at all times, and no exorcist is allowed to destroy him unless he poses a threat or a specific order from the higher-ups is given. However, he is also not allowed to release his full power anywhere within one of our bases, you already know every month he will be evaluated, do not be surprised if one day a random inspector comes. Also, Shiemi you will have a separate test every month where you will be tested to see if you are fit. If you fail any of these, or you fail your final exam for your meister then you and your summon will be put on probation and possibly expelled."

Those sound fairly reasonable, It makes sense that they would be cautious of myself and my summoner. It's not unheard of for humans to be influenced by demons and join the side of Ghenna, even though it should be obvious they will be killed as well. I looked over to Shiemi, and she glanced at me. I suppose she was looking to see if I'm okay with these rules, but to be honest I don't care. She is the boss right now, and I'll let her make the decisions for now. She nodded to me seemingly understanding my intent and focused back on Samael.

"I understand ."

"Excellent Shiemi."

Samael then turned his head in my direction, and he smiled. His damn signature smile, the one where you can see all of his teeth and especially the dagger-like incisors that run in our family. I've seen that smile plenty of times in the past and it doesn't mean anything good. Before he left Gehenna he would always have that smile when he was planning a trick, one of his famous deceptions, or his deadly machinations. That smile was the last thing thousands of demons and humans have seen, and it has heralded the end of entire civilizations. Samael's smile was and still is known as the devil's mouth. Still, though, I'm growing tired of this little game of silence. I can tell that Samael is cooking up some plans to use me to advance his agenda. I don't know what he's planning, but I'm not just going to stand here like a statue and be observed. Especially not by a bastard like Samael.

"What do you want Samael?"

I glare at him purposely sending Samael daggers; even though, I know this won't affect him in the slightest. Shiemi also turned to me looking shocked as usual, we'll need to work on that if she is going to be useful. Samael dramatically threw his hands up and spoke again in his overly cheeky voice.

"Please, please, I stopped going by that name a good 200 years ago. It's Mephisto Pheles now. Anyway, I am so shocked to see you here Rin, please why don't you tell me why you are here."

"I was summoned, you freaking clown."

Samael's smile widened but I noticed that Shiemi looked shocked. Dammit, I responded so quickly and I hadn't caught the signs. Samael was playing with me, trying to drop hints to Shiemi. It's a good thing that the exorcists don't know of my existence or she would have caught on all the way. Now I just hope she doesn't ask any unnecessary questions.

"Wait, you two...know each other?"

Shit, she just had to ask questions didn't she. If I don't come up with a good excuse this whole scheme might crumble. What to do, I've got to figure out something reasonable.

"My apologies I should explain. Rin here is one of my family's direct slaves. He is something akin to a pampered servant whose duty is to serve the royals of Ghenna. He just has a stronger personality than the rest of his fellow slaves."

Bastard, his excuse works, but he makes me sound like I'm someone's bitch, and now I'll have to act somewhat obedient to him whenever Shiemi is around. I'll get him back for this one day.

"I get it, but I don't want to think of Rin as a slave, and as his tammer, I don't want anyone to treat him as some slave."

Now look at this Shiemi is trying to stand up for me again., not gonna lie it does kind of feel good to have her defend me.

"Of course no one here has the immediate right to treat your summon like that, except for you if you ever chose. Now then back to you Rin, If I am not mistaken then you should be far stronger than any simple summoning. So that can only lead me to three possibilities. The First is that you are far weaker than you should be, and you are a failure of a royal servant. Second, you were forced to come here and I doubt that. Third, you allowed yourself to be pulled to Assiah for whatever reason. So which one is it, my dear Rin?"

The third option was the right one, and Samael knew full well. He might not know my exact reasoning, but I'm sure he has already found his way to the right ballpark of reasons. He always had a knack for finding out someone's secrets.

I purposely darkened my face and I said, "what makes you think I'd tell you anything?"

Samael smiled, his face barely contained it before he responded.

"Dear Rin I wholly expected for you to respond like that, and that is all youngling is all I need to hear to know your answer. Most intriguing isn't it."

Dammit, I mentally slap myself, Samael has gotten exactly what he wanted out of me. He played me, again. I will have to have a serious talk with him later if I am to keep up this charade. However, in the corner of my eye, I could see Shiemi, and she looked as confused as a kindergartener in a quantum physics class. She may not be stupid but she has no idea of Samael or my nature. If she remains oblivious her death will come quickly and without mercy. I suppose that it's time for us to cut our conversation short, and get to the real matter at hand.

"So, Samael, why have you brought us here? What do you need?"

I asked with a controlled voice trying to be as casual as possible. There seemed to be a twinkle in Samael's eye as he responded.

"Well that is for me to know, and you to find out or not. However, I will warn you Rin. This is not Gehenna, and the rules here are not the same. Try to be on your best behavior because should you ruffle the wrong person's feathers you will jeopardize not only yourself but others as well. Keep that in mind; furthermore, Shiemi there is one more immediate order that I am to give. You will have to move into one of True Cross' specialized dorm for your and others protection."

Shiemi seemed shocked at this announcement and she stuttered out her attempted rebuttal.

"I...I don't know if I can do that Sir Pheles. I still have so many things to do at my house. I have responsibilities to take care of such as taking care of the gardens and helping out at the store. Also even if I could move I don't think I could do that right at the beginning of the year. My mom would freak out."

I looked at her with a bored expression upon my face as she continued to talk in her flustered manner. Eventually, I could tell Samael had also gotten bored with her antics, evident by the slight dip in his permanent smile.

" you have nothing to fear. All your belongings have already begun their move to your new home and the process will be completed within the hour; in fact, and you will not have to lift a finger to help. Also, your garden will be well taken care of by trained professionals, and we will assign one of our interns to work with your mother in running the shop in your absence. Anyway, now that everything has been sorted out you will return to the cram school, and continue your training as an exorcist. Bye, the way your lessons with Mrs. Gorm will begin tomorrow during what normally is supposed to be your tamer class period. I suggest you prepare, she is a very special exorcist. Make sure you stay healthy and well-rested because you will need it if you want to survive. The same goes for You Rin, make sure you keep your master safe. Have a lovely day. Auf Wiedersehen."

I cringe at the exaggerated use of the german goodbye, and then with a simple wave of his gloved hands, an explosion of pink smoke fills my vision once again. Samael is teleporting us again, and I hate this damn color.

 **Yukio POV**

No way! No way! No way! Where did she go? My mind is moving at the speed of a berserk bullet train. Shiemi had just disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and rainbow confetti. I don't know where she went or what's happening to her. Why did she have to summon that demon, if she hadn't then none of this would have happened. That demon is with her right now, and for all, I know he could be feasting on her flesh right now. If anything happens to Shiemi, I won't care what I have to do to inflict the worst possible death on that monster. However, before I start to consider crossing those lines I need to remain calm and think rationally about this. Sir. Pheles went with them, and he is one of the most powerful members of the True Cross organization, and there should be no reason that he would let the demon hurt Shiemi. At least I hope not.

I need to find the answer, but what am I supposed to do? As the Paladin's son I do have special privileges and access to some classified information, but by no means do I have any real gold or influence. The real issue lies in the fact that I don't have any special talents or anything of the sort. I do indeed accompany my dad and other exorcists a lot but at best I'm probably a lower 2nd class exorcist, and that is nowhere near the rank I need to affect large operations. I am just above average for my age. Being raised by Paladin Fujimoto I can never match what is expected of me, which is why dad sent me here. To hopefully allow me to improve. I'm just a weak boy who just got lucky to be adopted by the Paladin. Then I felt a strong hand latch onto my shoulder, and jerk at the sudden contact. I look up and see the stone-cold face of , his brown eyes looking down at me with unmoving eyes.

The sudden sensation of his hand on my shoulder and the calm gaze of his eyes shook my mind out of its crazed frenzy, which allowed me to stabilize and calm myself. I looked at him and then he spoke

"Calm down. Your friend is safe, she is probably in one of the safest places in the world. Sir. Pheles may seem like a crazed storm, but for centuries he has served True Cross and has not shown any signs of betrayal. Besides kidnapping a little girl, even if she has a remarkable summon, would not be the best time to reveal his treacherous plot. Shiemi will most likely return any minute now, and we still have work to do so let's go." He spoke with such a calm and sure that I had nothing else to say. I shake my head signaling my agreement with his direction.

When I did that released me and he walked towards the other students. I followed behind him, and I noticed Professor Neuhaus was brooding in the back of the classroom. I turned my attention away from the professor, and back to everyone else in my class. Once everyone in the class was back together except for Shiemi and settled down from the recent events, Mr. Talch then began to speak.

"Now that the commotion is over we shall begin your second class back in my room."

With that, departed from me and began to walk in the direction of the rest of the class, and I followed behind him. It was a brief and quiet walk as everyone was moving at a quick pace, and no one wanted to speak louder than a whisper. Once we made it back to the classroom we all sat back in the seats we had before. walked into the front of the class standing in front of the chalkboard.

"Listen, everyone, I know what happened with was unexpected and I'm sure you all have questions, but for now we shall wait for official word on anything dealing with that. However, just because something unexpected happens does not mean we can stop everything, you are all training to be an exorcist and as an exorcist, you must be able to adapt and move on with any situation. So, now that everybody is seated we will begin our first official lesson. Today we will discuss all the basic information you should all know on lesson demon types, the hierarchy of the demons, and important demonic beings. I suggest you take good notes for your upcoming test on this unit."

I accidentally let a weak sigh escape my mouth, I don't feel like doing this right now but I don't have much of a choice. I looked down at the black book bag that I had left in the classroom and took out a zebra-striped notebook and matching pen to take notes. I probably already know most of this information so I doubt that I need to take notes, but you can't be too careful.

"The first thing I would like to talk about is what Assiah and Ghenna are. As you all know Assiah is the word we use to describe not only this planet but everything outside of it. From Earth to the sun and stars, all of this is a part of Assiah. Ghenna, on the other hand, is the land of damnation and evil. We do not know much about the layout or size of Ghenna, but from some key sources, we do know a few things. We know Ghenna has a multitude of cities and land structures for demon's to inhabit though they seem to remain somewhere in the imperial times of kings and queens. We also know that Ghenna has major places inside of it which for all purposes are endless. The key one being hell which is located inside Ghenna but has endless space, which we learned from Sir Pheles. Assiah and Ghenna's main points are both planets that look identical to each other. For us, it would be Earth, and theirs has no name besides Ghenna. The two planets mirror each other, which is where we get the phrase that Assah and Ghenna are mirror images of each other. Any questions?"

Mr. Talch's explanation of how Assiah and Gehenna are mirror images of each other was quite well explained though he did leave a few things out. Such as the subdivisions of Hell which are quite similar to Dante's, or The blackened fields of the soulless. Though I suppose it's not important to know everything about Ghena, Ordinary exorcists could never travel to Ghenna.

"Good, let's continue then. Demons can only enter Assiah through three ways the first and most common is possession, the next would be to exit through a hole, and the final way would be to use their power and cross over. However, only demons of high A rank and above could ever dream of doing that. This may sound redundant but demons pose a serious threat to us humans. Most of them are monsters that find delight in feeding on humans or causing suffering to the inhabitants of Assiah. They are vile creatures of depravity, and we are the ones who are to exorcise them from this world. We are Assiah's protectors."

SO far my assumptions have been correct. I haven't needed to write any of this down yet. I've been exposed to demons for as long as I can remember, and in all that time I've learned a great deal about them. More than what most exorcists care to learn, especially when I was younger because dad would always let his friends at the church educate me on the ways of an exorcist. Even still though, I don't get why Mr. Talch had to explain the dangers of demons present to Assiah. The only person I can think of who would see demons as anything else than monsters and tools is Shiemi. She is so naive and nice that she even has compassion for demons, but as time goes by she should become more aware of their evil. and what dangers they pose to the population. I knew all that because I did grow up with the Paladin, and I normally had the exorcist in the church tutor me.

continued to talk about the topic of what a demon is, and I could feel my mind drifting away from the lesson and back to where it wanted to be, on Shiemi. We have known each other for almost eight or nine years now. She was always that shy little girl that dad would make me spend time with while he got his equipment, or he had nowhere else to put me at the time. At first, we were nervous to be around each other barely able to form a coherent, but after a few more visits Shiemi and I began to play and bond. Soon enough I would go out of my way to ask dad to take me to see Shiemi even if he didn't need to go. He did complain about it being tedious, but it's his fault for introducing me to my first real friend.

After a while of us getting closer to each other, we began to divulge our secret, and we practically became best friends. We got so close that unless either of us were forced to, we were always by each other's side. We were practically inseparable, it got to the point that everyone on the campus knew about our friendship, and they called it the blossoming of future lovers. When that started to fly around I was still around the age of 10, and I had no idea what it meant, but when I hit my teenage years I began to understand. However, even with my newfound understanding of sexual attraction, I still did not feel that way about Shiemi. Instead of love rooted in my attraction to her, I developed a different kind of love with her. I saw and still see Shiemi as my younger sister, and I am the older brother who protects her. Since we were kids I would always take care of Shiemi any way I could. I would clean up her wounds from thorns and her consistent falls which might be a reason why I want to be a doctor in exorcism. When her grandmother died I was there to be the pillow she needed, and I was there to help her crawl out of the ditch of depression she had sunk into. I was and always will be there for Shiemi.

BANG! The noise shocked me out of my memories, and I crouched down. We may be under attack, so I need to identify the threat and move to the most secure location. I wish that was the case because the moment I looked for the source of the sound and saw it and I bet my face paled two shades lighter. In front of me was a random thick heavy back book which had presumably slammed onto my desk causing the loud noise. I looked at who slammed the book and gulped as I met 's scrutinizing eyes, which were looking at me with a silent fury of ravenous beasts.

" I would like it if you paid attention to the lesson. Thank you."

There were a few snickers behind me, but I was too embarrassed to glance back there. I could already feel the fire building in my cheeks and ears. then turned away from me and went back to the center of the room. Where he continued to teach his lesson. This time I will pay him my full attention, and I hope I hear something interesting.

"Alright let's get back on the topic class. Where was I…, ah yes I was about to explain the hierarchy of demons? We use a letter scale to rank demons, and each rank is divided into 3 classes of 3 2 or 1. Starting from the lowest rank we have D, C, and Bs. These are the common demons which you will most likely meet and deal with as a regular exorcist. Above these ranks are the rarer and far more dangerous than those below them. We have the A rank demons which all fully humanoid demons fall under, the S rank demons, the SS rank demons, and finally the SSS demons Satan himself. Though let's turn back to the SS rank demons. The SS demons are made up of the eight demon kings who are the direct descendants of Satan. Those in order of decreasing powers are Lucifer king of light, Samael king of Time and Space, Azazel king of spirits, Iblis king of fire, Egyn king of water, Beelzebub king of insects, Amaimon king of earth, and Astaroth king of rot."

That was very useful information, but it still fits with what I already know about demons.

"Alongside the demon kings is another demon which symbolizes their dominance. These demons are pieces of a demon king's own heart given flesh through some strange form of magic that we still do not know of. These demons are known as the 8 demonic beasts. They are similar to the pets or familiars of the demon kings. Each one is extremely strong, and their hierarchy follows the same as the Demon King's. All Demon Beast is ranked as S class demons. Another big group of S class demons are known as the Seven Deadly Sins. Those demons are known to hardly ever leave gehenna, but they are extremely powerful. Their order of strength is Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, and Gluttony. Little else is known about them."

I made sure to write down everything he said because that information though unlikely may come in handy should I ever have to identify one of these demons. Then out of nowhere the door to the room opened and in walked Shiemi. Surprise doesn't accurately fit how I felt when she walked in the door. Elation is probably better because I honestly wasn't expecting to see her back so soon. What happened, it doesn't look like she's hurt or has even a scratch on her. I felt my heart jump in my chest as my joy to see her return began to grow, but I also felt a thick curtain finally lift off my shoulders. It felt so amazing, now that I know she is safe, and that demon was dealt with.

She walked into the classroom and I could tell she was nervous, but there was an air of confidence surrounding her. I began to stand up out of joy hoping to greet her, but then I stopped and I could feel the blood flowing in my veins freeze as I recognized the figure entering behind her. The bluish-black hair, the blue hoodie, and the evident ice shattering eyes of that demon who Shiemi had supposedly summoned. I had expected him to be gone, but now here he was and he also looked unscathed. Just what could have happened to allow for Shiemi and that demon to come back. Whatever it is, I need to find out.

I clenched my fist together, but I did nothing because I know I can't do anything for Shiemi right now. I turned my attention back to Shiemi and when our eyes met she smiled. She came over and sat down next to me in her original seat. The demon boy walked over to her side of the table, and when our eyes met he gave me a glare that sent me into a cold sweat. I try to glare back at him, but my attempt is like an elementary soccer player competing with a multi-champion soccer player. His aggressive glare is just too good for me, and there's no way for me to compete. After our brief eye interaction, he retracted his glare and plopped down onto the ground with an audible huff of I believe annoyance. There was an eerie audible silence in the room because everyone was afraid of what the demon might do. The only ones who I could see where unaffected were and Shiemi. Takara also seemed pretty nonchalant, and the other hooded boy looked a little tense as if he was waiting for a surprise rather than an attack. Those two are weird, but so is Shiemi and . The silence persisted for a while longer; however, the demon did nothing but sit there and stare into space making little to no sound. Tap, Tap, Tap. I look to the sound of tapping a standard yellow ruler on his desk, signaling to all of us to return our attention to his lesson.

"Welcome back Shiemi. I am afraid you missed a good portion of the lesson today, so you will have to copy down the notes from someone."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good."

nodded towards Shiemi and turned back to the chalkboard, but he gave her a minute to get her bearings and to get her green notebook out of her bag. Once she was ready continued with the lesson and he explained some more information that was nowhere near as valuable as his previous lecture. I pretended to be fully immersed in the lesson occasionally taking notes to feign interest, but in reality, I was paying far closer attention to Shiemi and the demon than anything else. I don't know why, but I just can't trust that demon. I have no evidence but I know he is planning something, and I may not be able to stop anything yet. But I know for damn sure that I will do anything to stop him from hurting Shiemi. Anything!

 **Rin POV**

The boy with the glasses doesn't like me. Any trained demon fledgling could have sensed the anger and negative emotions that are practically oozing from every inch of the boy. If he is trying to be a real exorcist then he should know that he can't go around showing his emotions indiscriminately in front of a demon. Doing that is liable to get him killed if he is unable to weigh in his anger, and why the hell is he angry in the first place. It's not like I've done anything wrong yet, though it might just be his obvious feeling of protecting Shiemi that drives him to scorn me. Although, it's not like his feelings matter much to me anyway. If I so felt like it, I and a multitude of lesser demons could easily silence him if we so, please. He should know that, especially when he is dealing with a demon who is strong enough to have a human form. He is most likely failed and will die soon to the maw of some random demon if nothing changes. Though his suffering matters not to me, the real issue right now is why I have to be in this damn class for wannabe exorcist. I have always hated schooling even when I was a young demon under my father's tutelage. Back then I couldn't complain because father would never allow me to voice complaints against his policies, but that was well over half a millennia ago, and it's still been too short of a time for me.

The teacher droned on his rather monotone voice fading into background noise, and I began to feel my eyes grow heavy with boredom. After a while, the lesson was over, and the students were dismissed from class and given directions to what I presume is their next class location. Shiemi walked with the glasses boy she referred to as Yukio, and the two talked rather joyfully with each other. It's quite obvious that the two of them are close friends, and it's also obvious that if I am to remain Shiemi's summon and keep my posting as a spy, then I will have to spend time with this Yukio child. They walked side by side with each other, and I remained a few steps behind the two of them. Their conversation was very frivolous until the subject of myself was brought up by the Yukio boy.

"Shiem why are you taking that demon with us. You know you can send him back whenever you want."

"I know Yukio, but I was told I can take him wherever I go, and besides Rin hasn't done anything to warrant me to get send him back yet."

"But Shiemi he's a dangerous monster, and I doubt you have full control over it already. What if something goes wrong, and he attacks, what then?"

"Yukio you're being a bit paranoid here, I mean seriously I don't think Rin will do anything like that...Look I know you want to protect me, but right now I need you to trust me. I may be new at this, but I can feel it. Rin has no intention of harming anyone here, and if he does I'll let you know."

"Are you sure Shiemi?"

"I'm sure-now what did I miss in class."

That's my cue to exit the conversation, so I do so. This Yukio does not seem to like me for whatever reason. Luckily this bond that I share with Shiemi helps me share my intentions with her, and it seems she understands my surface feelings. This bond really can be useful. Still though, if conversations like that are to become a regular in my presence I might just end up ripping Yukio's head off, and feed it to one of the thousands of zombies found in my territory, or maybe I could put it on a spike and use it as decoration for a few years. I might do that, but only if I need to have him disappear one day. Sounds like a plan.

After those thoughts, I could an opening fast approaching which was bathed in light. The group of humans with me behind them entered into a pit styled arena. The arena is built like a pit with rows of seats lining the edges, and the larger center sunk dozens of feet below the stairs and was filled with a good amount of sand. On the walls, I could also see the signs of many different caverns each of which had thick bars blocking them. I can easily sense the demonic auras emanating from within them. They were probably holding demons for future activities. In the center of the pit was a large pillar stretching up and piercing the sky above the pit. Chained to the pillar was a single leaper, which would more than likely be used for the humans class today. At the top of the pit, there was also an extruding ledge that seemed to be for overlocking the whole arena.

The next moments were filled with the students observing the arena, and then once they had soaked up all they could they went over to another section of the arena which was divided into two areas. One had the word women over it, and the other had the word men over it. These are probably the bathroom or changing rooms for both sexes. Shiemi and the other students entered their respective rooms, all except for one boy who is in a gray hoodie. That boy remained outside and sat in one of the chairs overlooking the pit. There is something different about him, he seems more refined than the rest of the humans. Well maybe except for the puppet student, the two of them both seem like they are leagues above the rest of the class. Not including SHiemi because at the moment she has me. I don't have anything to do right now, so I walk over to an unoccupied section of chairs and settle in to one of them to wait for Shiemi to return.

The first few minutes were quiet, but there was something weird happening with my bond. I could feel Shiemi's emotions and they were becoming more and more frenzied as time went on. Then all of a sudden they hit a point where I physically felt like someone had squeezed my heart. What is going on in there? After that sudden bit of pain, the bond relaxed, but I could tell it wasn't the same. Shiemi seemed to be in shock and possibly fear. I need to know what happened, and if I need to kill someone.

Eventually, everyone finished changing and came out. They were all wearing loose-fitting clothes that were designed for their specific sex's body type. In Gehenna, such concepts don't exist, so I don't understand the purpose of changing clothes just to exercise. I mean it's not like these clothes are any better than the ones they were wearing before. I felt the hairs on my neck prick up, so I turned to Shiemi. She was already by Yuki, chatting with him over something. However, I could sense something was wrong. Her speech patterns seemed different as if she was trying to avoid using the right side of her cheek, her eyes were wet from water not tears, and she seemed almost fidgety. I focused my attention on her right cheek, and I could see the issue. On her right cheek, it's smudged I could see the signs of a hand mark. A mark that could only be caused by someone slamming their opened palm into Shiemi's face and those fingers are not hers. Someone has struck Shiemi, and they have just signed their death warrant.

I scanned the other two female students who had been in the change room with Shiemi, and I found my culprit. The purple-haired girl with the enormous forehead was the one who did it. I can sense a strong feeling of accomplishment and snobbish superiority coming from her. Her left hand was also tinted pink, and it looked like a reaction to her hand hitting an object. Oh, she is going to pay and pay dearly she will, for no one may strike what is mine and get away scot-free.

Bang! The sound of doors breaking open sounded throughout the arena as a man dressed in the standard exorcist clothes rushed in. The first thing I noticed about him was his atrocious face, and that's saying something. The man had a, oh what do you call it? I know, the man has a but chin which barley seemed to hand off his head, a tiny mustache that might as well have been cut off, and every piece of skin from his lip is a dull gray. He seems to be of average height and build with nothing else remarkable about him. is truly an ugly human. This man who I can tell is the teacher walked over to the protruding ledge and faced the cluster of humans. The man walked to the podium and turned to the class.

"Hello, class. My name is , and I am your physical education teacher. There is no need for you to introduce yourself because I have already been informed about all of you. Which is why we will not waste time in building up your physical abilities. So, today I will be testing the strength of your legs, and your tactical judgment when escaping from demons, and the only logical way to do that is with real-life experiences. That is why today I will be having you all run around the arena while being chased by chained Leapers. Just to sweeten this deal-If you can pass this evaluation then I will give you an automatic A in the class, and you will be excused from taking it."

His proclamation sent a ripple through all the students who were surprised and intrigued by his statement, and it looked as though they were all going to try. I can't blame them though because had I been offered the right to pass one of my lessons with only one activity I would have taken it, but it's quite obvious that the teacher is lying. I wonder if any of them realize it though.

The first group to be brought down to the sand in the bottom of the pit and face the leaper was the boy with the yellow stripe in the middle of his brown hair and Yukio. I think the stripped hair rooster boy's name is Bon based on the two other boys cheering that name. Once the two were fully down, and then the teacher explained the rules, which were that they needed to run around the pit three times while being chased by the leaper, they began to run. The first few seconds were okay, but then the teacher released the leaper and in mighty hops, it was able to close the distance between the running students quickly. However, it might not have reached them so fast if the two were taking this activity seriously and running like their life depended on it. Bon is physically superior to Yukio, but his ego must be enormous. Because as they were running Bon was trying his best to mess up Yukio by kicking sand at him, or pushing him when he had an opportunity. Which caused both of them to fall behind, and the leaper was able to jump directly above them aiming to squash both of them like bugs. The only reason they didn't die right then was that the teacher pulled a lever he had hidden inside his coat, and it pulled the chain around the leaper's neck yanking it back away from the two of them. The rest of their run followed that pattern, and it was just terrible. Bon thinks he's so amazing, and Yukio is just weak. They didn't pass.

The next group was made of the others from Bon's little friend group called Koekohamaru and Shima. Their run was better than the previous one, only because they didn't hinder each other. Besides that everything about their run was at the same or often worse than the last. Neither of them had anything remarkable that would set them apart, and the bald Konekohamaru even fell a few times. They didn't pass either.

The third group to go was the boy with the puppeteer boy Takara, and the boy with the hood Yamada. Those two did pretty well as they were both able to casually outrun the leaper and stay in their blind spots. Even still, they did not pass, which is completely expected because the teacher had lied that he would give someone an A in the class. Though the two of them didn't seem perturbed at all.

After those two were the purple-haired girl Izumo, and Shiemi. Their run was practically identical to Bon and Yukio's Run. Izumo tried her best to prove her superiority over Shiemi, but she neglected the leaper and was almost killed several times. While on the other hand, Shiemi didn't seem like she was used to using her body this hard for running, and the fact that she was constantly being hindered by Izumo's attempts, so she also fell behind and almost got killed by the leaper. The teacher Tsubaki saved them both by pulling the Leaper back, and giving them a few seconds before the leaper was released again. Those two did not pass. Sigh, Shiemi may have exceptional spiritual energy, but her physical abilities are below par. She will need to work on that if she is to become stronger.

After that, the Paku girl was the only one left, and she decided that she would run by herself. When she ran there wasn't anything remarkable, and she just barely survived. She did not pass.

After all, the students were back on the ledge and given a chance to catch their breaths, the human teacher's phone rang. He retrieved the item from his pockets and placed it towards his ear. I don't care for his conversation, so I instinctively tune down my advanced hearing so I don't hear anything. The moment the teacher began listening his face began to turn a cherry red and be his lips began to twist in a lecherous grin.

"Hunny I can't…I know I know I said...I have to…...wait really...you're gonna do what with your tongue...seven times...all the way...well."

After a while, the teacher closed his phone and turned back to look at the students.

"Listen up class, some important business has come up, and I have to go. DOn't go into the arena and be good. Bye."

Before any of the students could protest the teacher turned towards the closest exit and ran full speed leaving the area with a literal trail of dust behind him.

"Did our teacher just leave for a booty call?"

"And here I thought this was supposed to be a prestigious school."

Conversations like those rang throughout the group of students for the next few minutes, but soon they died down. The next few minutes were filled with the students staying with their groups, and conversing with each other about how their days had gone. It was quite for a bit until the trio of boys who always stayed together walked over to Shiemi and Yukio. I could easily sense the emotions of the boys, and the most obvious was the rooster haired boy, Bon. His emotions were nothing but negative and anger with a bucket of bravado thrown in. Once he reached Yukio he began to speak.

"Hey, Yukio ya wimp. Correct me if I'm wrong but It looked as though you were having a problem staying ahead of that leaper huh. Though I guess it makes sense for the pampered brat who just got lucky to be adopted by the paladin, to be useless, don't you think?"

That comment seemed to rattle Yukio and his emotions were sent into a mess of emotions, and he put his head down. Pitiful. Then the rooster boy turned his head to Shiemi and spoke again.

"Oh look it's a little miss flower head, say how did the sand taste?"

Shiemi also put her head down in shame. Now, this Bon has crossed the line and struck a nerve because I don't care if someone makes fun of the annoying Yukio, but he just insulted my tamer and thus insulted me, and no one is allowed to do that.

"It makes sense you were so useless I mean seriously look at your summon. He looks so dumb and useless just like you. I bet he didn't even really take down those exorcists. You two are the perfect match for each other. Hahaha."

His annoying laughter echoed throughout the arena, followed by a few snickers from the other students in the class. I glanced over to Shiemi whose face is now a crimson red from embarrassment. Well now that things have taken this turn, I suppose I can punish this little brat now, maybe if I'm lucky he'll die.

I walk over to Bon, well at least walk in my sense because I was moving so fast that all the other students weren't able to even move a mussel, and then with an iron hand I grasp Bon's neck cutting off his oxygen flow and I lift him off the ground. He probably weighs somewhere between 160-180 pounds, but to me lifting him is like lifting air. It's nothing. Then before anyone, even Bon, realized what I had done I brought him over to the edge of the arena and dangled him there.

At this point, the rest of the students seem to realize what I had done because I heard them yelling and muttering to each other on the spectacle I was putting on.

"If I'm so useless then what does that make you. All you did was run away from those reapers trying to save your measly insignificant life. Did you forget that little fact, you must-have, so let me refresh your memory."

Before he could offer an ounce of resistance I released my hold on his neck, and he fell into the pit landing on the sound with a satisfying thud. With that. When he fell the students who had been yelling behind me rushed forward to stare down at the pit, and the events taking place. Down below with Bon who was slowly getting up, the leaper who was still on his chain turned towards the stranded student and began to jump over to where Bon was. By the time the leaper was within striking distance Bon had gotten up, but I could see he had some bruises, especially on his neck, and he had a trail of blood trickling from his mouth. His two friends who are still up here were yelling at him to run, but I could sense Bon's pride was hurt now and running would make him look even more like a wimp. He is going to try and face the leaper to prove my statement of him wrong. Though I can already tell he won't succeed in this endeavor.

Bon faced the Leaper who is already sizing him trying to determine if he would make a good snack or not. However, the thing that will determine if the Leaper attacks is the mental stability of Bon, and if he should falter or crack mentally then the Leaper will attack and kill him. There was a moment of silence because it seems that Bon is keeping his mental fortitude together. That's when he began to speak.

"I will not be beaten by a damn Leaper, I am the man No the exorcist who is going to defeat Satan. To avenge my SECT."

His yell of determination was more of a way for him to control his emotions and focus, and it seems that it's working because I can sense his emotions are beginning to stabilize; the boys who always accompany him, Shima and Konekamaru, were also stabilizing in emotions. I rolled my eyes because I know that this boy has no chance to even properly challenge my father. However, he doesn't know that Satan is my father and I intend to keep it that way for a while longer. Then Izumo spoke and shattered his illusions

"you defeat Satan! Ya right. That's a fool's dream, no wonder your sect got wiped out if they produced people like you."

I may not like the girl, but even I can appreciate an honest person, and it seemed her statement shook Bon to his very core. They might not have been able to see, but with my eyes, I could see Bon's eyes widen and his facial muscles tighten in apprehension. His emotions were also going into a frenzy and he was losing control. The moment that happened and the delicious sense of fear escaped. That's when the Leaper knew it could take him, and at that moment it lunged at Bon. The boy was barely able to roll out of the way of that attacking leaper who would have swallowed him had he not. Bon then began to run for his life as the determined Leaper chased after him with ravenous hunger and voracious tenacity.

All the students were yelling at him to run to one of the exits, but their voices were drowned out by Bon's fear and he was unable to discern what he should do. That's another red mark, if he is going to be an exorcist then this shouldn't shake him so much. Though I won't lie I am enjoying this show quite a bit. Seeing the wannabe bully who kind of reminds me of my older brother Astroth getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter, is quite cathartic. I wouldn't mind watching this for a while longer, but then I felt a pull on my right arm and I turned my attention to the source. It was Shiemi who's still red in the face, but I could sense a mixture of anger and worry escaping from her out of fear. What could have made her so angry, maybe she wanted to punish him first?

"Hurry up and save him!"

It took me a moment to process her words, but once I did I was shocked. Why on earth would she want me to save the person who was just humiliating her and her little friend Yukio? I say just let him die for his insults.

"Why would you want him to be saved? He is just another piece of scum only fit to be crushed underneath the mighty. And even if he wasn't, why should I go in there to help?"

My words seemed to send an explosion through her, and her emotions became one of singular anger, but why.

"I want you to save him because in this world we help everyone even if they are not the nicest people, and we don't just kill because we don't like someone. Furthermore, you will go help because I as your tamer say so. GO IN THERE AND SAVE HIM!"

She, she yelled at me. Now isn't this surprising perhaps I need to observe these human procedures more carefully than I thought, but even still she does make a fair point. She is my tamer and thus I am bound to obey her. I can already feel the bond connecting us trying to force me to do her bidding. If I wasn't conscious of this fact it might be able to control me, it is frightening how much latent potential Shiemi has, but dammit I wanted nothing more than to allow the Leaper to devoir Bon. Why did she have to get in the way, Shit?

Without any more words of resistance, I jump into the air and I land directly between Bon and the lunging Leaper. Said leaper was mid-jump, so it landed in front of me and instinctively clamped its maw on my raised arm. The teeth easily ripped through my flimsy sleeve, curse these damn Assian clothes, but the teeth weren't able to even break the outer epidermis of my arm. I could hear the sound of its teeth cracking. I glared at the Leaper, and with our physical contact, I sent an order. Release me. It crackled from my body like crackling electricity and flowing through the leaper's body. The moment it did, the leaper released my arm and placed its green head on the ground in a form of submission. Now that that's taken care of, I should deal with this pathetic human.

I turned to Bon who was crouched on the ground covered with sand and dirt. His entire body was shaking and shivering from fear. He most definitely is a failure. I lean down to him, and in a low voice so only we could hear I speak.

"You defeating Satan is a fool's dream. If you were almost killed by a lowly leaper then you wouldn't even be worth Satan's time. You are not even worth my time."

I grab his sullied collar, and with no effort once so ever I sling Bon, sending him soaring into the chairs surrounding the arena, and avoiding further injuries because his two friends were able to cushion his fall. I think that's enough for today, I've probably worn out my welcome today, and Assiah is losing its appeal. I'll return to Ghenna for now, and I hope I don't have to deal with my father.

"Hey, Shiemi rip that summoning paper you used to get me here. Call me back tomorrow morning."

I could easily sense that though she doesn't want to send me off; however, she was still willing to listen to my request. she still Shiemi shook her head in agreement and brought out the summoning paper, which was in her shorts. She ripped the paper in half, and I could feel it. It felt like whatever chains had been keeping me here were shattered, and it feels like I am becoming one with the air. Then as if I am being pulled, the visage of Assiah turns to darkness and I fall.

 **AN: Thank you, everyone, for reading this chapter. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read this chapter. Anyway, The 3rd chapter of this story probably won't be out until maybe Thursday or Wednesday because I have to post the next chapter to my Fairy tail fanfiction. If you have not checked it out please do. Anyway, chapter 3 of this story will most likely be only in Gehenna, so I can show what life is like for Rin. Finally, if there is anything that you want to talk to me about just go ahead, and I will respond as soon as possible. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or constructive criticism then go ahead, and leave a review. I am open to most ideas for the story. I hope you enjoy and please everyone stays safe, stay smart, and have a lovely day. BYE!**

 **Edit: Thanks for reading or rereading this chapter after this revision. I will continue to revise and fix the following chapters so they are longer, more in-depth, and written better. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a splendid day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME back to The Summoned Prince, and this is the third chapter. That's right the third chapter. Everyone who is reading this, I am so happy that you are using your precious time to read my story. I hope all you reader's days have been going well, and if you need to talk to me about something do it. However, I am a boy so I can't help with a lot of things. Anyway, this chapter is going to be entirely based in Gehenna. The chapter starts right after Rin reappears in Gehenna. I hope you all enjoy, and without further adieu let us begin!**

 **(PS: Super sorry about the charter being late.)**

 **(PS2: This will be part one of a 2 or 3 part arc in my story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist. Obviously**

 **Rin's POV**

I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of the black grass that covered vast quantities of the ground in Gehenna. I looked around me to find out exactly where I was. I was surrounded by nothing(italics(So much better than the blue sky of Assiah.))I thought to myself. The only illuminating feature of Gehenna's darkness was the white sun searing my eyes. I brought my head back down and began to continue to look around. Still lost in my surroundings, I stood up, and used my inner flames to focus my vision. From years of practice, I learned to shift my fire to enhance any of my natural abilities. When they were focused in my eyes I could see hundreds of miles away from me. I could see that in the distance there was a mountain range in front of me, and behind me, a thick forest.

I sighed, it would be such a pain to walk that far. Or….

I spread two large blue wings made the my satanic flames. They sprouted from my back, through my shirt. The massive wings were over half my size, extremely intimidating and strong, holding immense power within them.

The fiery wings began to flap, and I could feel the contact between my shoes and the grass became less and less. Eventually, I was high into the air, and I was finally given a good view of the area. I looked around at my surroundings and I finally knew where I was.

And it was bad

I realized that I was in a very dangerous place. A Sky Whale resting ground, one of the few left in all of Gehenna. Sky Whales are demons that somewhat resemble a whale from Assiah. However, Sky Whales are much larger than any whale found in Assiah.

Egyn said that one Sky Whale could hold a blue whale in its mouth, and the blue whale would be able to do circles inside the it's mouth. Unlike whales from Assiah, Sky Whales have white skin that is extremely thick, horns above their 3 eyes on both sides, multiple blowholes around their body, razor-sharp teeth, and varying magical abilities.

Sky Whales are very elusive, and they are hardly ever seen. It is even rarer for one to go to Assiah, and the last time one did it caused massive tsunamis throughout Assiah. To be honest, exorcists probably don't even know they exist anymore. Sky Whales fall into the S class of demons. Anyway, I did not want to be caught by one in their resting grounds. I began to fly towards the forest. Flying through the air always gave me a sense of freedom.

I made it to the forest in plenty of time, landing with a satisfying crunch of the grass under my shoes. The flames dissipated from my back, and I began to walk deeper into the forest. It was filled with low-class demons doing their own things. Still, I could tell this specific area was located in Beelzebub's territory. I could tell this because the majority of the demons here were insect-based demons, and this whole area had the scent of Beelzebub.

I continued to walk, and as I did I brought my black tail out from inside my jeans. It wagged back and forth as I sensed where I was. I sighed wondering how the hell did I get here anyway. I thought I would be transported back to my palace when I was released back to Gehenna. Since I didn't have the means to answer any of my questions I decided I would head towards Tartarus. Which is the center of all Gehenna, and is where my father resides. Also, I needed to go there because I had to inform father about me being summoned.

However, I did not feel like walking all the way there as Beelzebub's territory is in the outer regions of Gehenna. So I walked over to one of the shadows of the many trees. I planted myself there, and I began activating Shadow jump, one of my Demon King powers. Along with my flames, as a Demon King I also had control over shadows and darkness. Being the King of Shadows definitely has its perks.

Once the ability was activated I sank into the shadows. It was like my body was being covered in a cold cloak, and I was surrounded by darkness. I then visualized my personal penthouse that was located in the castle at the center of Tartarus. Once I had my destination the darkness around me faded away, and I was left standing in the shadows of my room. I opened my eyes, to make sure I was in the right place.

I turned to head back and forth so that I could scan the room. My bed was in the same place, my posters of famous demons which were mostly my family were still on my wall, and my other things were in their normal area. I sighed happily that my Shadow jump sent me to the right place. After I was done congratulating myself I went to the door. As I opened it there was no sound. I looked out into the hallway craning my neck to make sure no one was in the hall. Once I made sure the coast was clear I came out the room and turned to the left towards the throne room where father normally was.

The halls of the castle always made me feel like I was surrounded by darkness. All the hallways were made of black obsidian blocks, and they had portraits portraying demon glory. I sighed as I remembered all the years of my childhood.

I was only 13 years old, but I resembled the body of a 1-year-old in Assiah. I would crawl around my private chambers, with no control over my flames. The only ones who could touch me where my dad, and my brother Iblis. Since dad couldn't always watch me Iblis would normally hold and feed me. He always had warm eyes for me, and he had a strong protectiveness for me. I would always try and burn him, but since my flames at that age were only so hot they couldn't penetrate his own flames.

My mind left my memories, and I focused back on going to father. I marched down the hall like a proud prince. Then as I was turning the corner I collided with the most annoying of my brothers. The demon king of Rot, Astroth. The moment we collided we both fell to the ground with a loud thud. Our faces stared at each other, and we were both giving each other angry faces. He spoke first and said, "watch where you're going ya Damned brat."

I retorted by saying, "Why should I move for a rotten corpse."

He stood up, smirked, and said, "Because unlike you I was born from Noble demon blood on both sides. You, however, were born from a w*** who disappeared ages ago."

I glared at him, gritting my teeth, anger, and venom in my voice. Everyone knows not to mention my mother around me. I yelled said, "DON't YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER."

Astroth looked me square in the eyes and said, "Yeah and why not. It's not like your going to do anything."I grit my teeth, and my fist clenched which drew blood from my palms.

"Ah is the baby getting mad? Does he wanna fight?"He sneered, looking amused at my anger.

Before I could think about it my demonic impulses kicked in and I said, "definitely!"

(3-minute time skip. Astroth and Rin have Now moved to one of the many courtyards inside the castle.)

Even though I knew I really didn't have time to deal with Astroth I just couldn't control my anger, and I wouldn't be satisfied until he was begging. It is a known fact that Astroth is the weakest of us, and he knows it too. He never learns from the many beatings he takes, and this wouldn't be his first from me. So here we were staring daggers at each other. There was a tense pause, and then Astroth struck. From the palm of his hand came a dark miasma, and he threw it at me. I easily dodged it. Astroth put his hands to the ground and rotted vines from the ground before him.

The vines sprung like black snakes slithering through the air and aiming right for me.

I was not worried, and with a flick of my hand, I incinerated all the vines with my blue flames. Then I sent my other hand out, and from each of the fingers shot blast of blue flames. However, Astaroth then puts both his hands up, and a wall of pulsing mushrooms shot out from the ground. The mushrooms blocked my flames resulting in a spiral of blue flames to form in front of Astaroth. Then Astroth Put his hands to the ground and out came an explosion of dark purple miasma that looked like a giant wave.

The miasma flew towards me, but before it could hit me I surrounded myself in a black sphere made of shadows. The sphere and I withstood the Miasma attack which could melt stone. I've seen it do that before. I stayed in the orb for a little while longer to let the Miasma dissipate. Then I Shadow jumped and traveled to a shadow I had seen that came from a wall behind Astroth. The moment I appeared there Astroth sensed my Presence.

He turned his head to me, and I could clearly see he was snarling like a rabid dog. I smirked at him making sure I showed him how my body wasn't even close to being tired. Astaroth bared his teeth at me, and he began to transform into his full demon form. In his full form, he looks like a stereotypical Demon he gets goat-like characteristics like having rounded horns and standing on two goat-like lower limbs. He becomes bigger, his skin turning a dark red color, with sharp deadly claws, his horns become much bigger, his eyes turn completely red, and his teeth become battered. He only uses this form when he's really mad.

In a deep voice, he said, "Now then little Rin I shall tear you limb from limb."

I smirked as now my victory was assured. Whenever he goes in that form he loses all reason, and that was not what he needed at this time, what he needed was a strategy. Astroth charged at me, and with impressive strength, he swung his fist down upon me. I dodged the attack, but the force of him hitting the ground was enough to send me flying backward. The impact created an instant dust cloud, and a crack spreading on the ground and bringing down prices of the wall surrounding the courtyard, and it made the whole lower part of the castle shake. All that happened while I was flying in the air so I did a few turns, and I gracefully landed on my feet kicking up no dust. I could see Astaroth's blood red eyes looking at me from inside the huge dust cloud he had created. I knew what was coming next as Astroth opened his mouth, and out came a blast of dark miasma. I easily dodged the blast, and it collided with the castle's wall. A ginormous hole instantly formed on the wall.

Then Astroth charged at me with incredible speed as he was looking to crush me at this point. The moment his fist got close I materialized my sword Kurikara in my hand. With one swipe I sliced through Astaroth's fist. However, I kept going, and I went up to and completely bisected Astaroth's right arm. He howled in pain as the bottom portion of his arm fell off, and hit the ground with a nasty splat. The remaining upper portion of his arm began to leak massive amounts of crimson blood, and he continued to yell, in both pain and furry. Astroth was too proud to give up, so he used his left hand to try and hit me. I smirked as brought my sword up, and drove it right through his fist, and into his arm. At that moment I ignited my sword with my blue flames, and the flames burnt Astaroth's arm to a crisp from the inside out. Astroth let out an ear-piercing scream and fell to the ground where he landed on his butt with a loud thud.  
"Still want to fight me?! BROTHER!" I mocked him.

Astaroth's pain filled screams rang throughout the whole castle. At this point, I could sense that father's guards were rushing to the courtyard so I had to finish this quickly. I looked Astroth in the eyes, and I could see the hated literally seething out of him. If his eyes could kill, I would have died a long time ago.

With no mercy, I plunged my sword into his right leg, and I did the same thing I did with his left arm. He screamed so loud even sirens would be jealous. But this was for me, I loved this. The sound of tortured screams, and now all I wanted was to make Astroth beg at my feet. I let my demonic nature take over, and it was sure to get everything it wanted.

So I began to cut him all over his body over and over. Cut after cut after cut. I kept cutting splattering Astaroth's blood all over the place turning the once black grass into a sea of red. I was having so much fun trying to get Astroth to say it. I wanted him to cry mercy and to beg for my forgiveness. Even though Astroth was the weakest of the demon kings he was still a very proud demon, and would not just simply succumb to me. So I began to intensify the torture with adding my blue flames in the mix. Now every time I cut him the same spot would burn to a midnight black.

By this time the palace guards had already made it to the courtyard, but they would not interfere. They knew this was a common thing to happen to anyone who lost a fight, and it was demon custom that no one intervenes until one of the fighters admit defeat. All the guards dispersed and headed back to their positions, and they left me to my fun.

After a good hundred or two hundred cuts Astroth finally admitted defeat. He said, "Please no more I give, I give." However, by this time he was mostly just a slab of meat that barely had any shape. Maybe I went a bit too far because now this will take a good few months to fully heal. I then said, "Don't EVER talk about my mother or you're gonna need more than a new body next time." With that, I stood up, and I made Kurikara disappear. I was about to turn around when all of a sudden I felt a chill on my hands, and I began to sweat. I had forgotten to inform father about my arrival, and I had forgotten to tell him I had been to Assiah. He doesn't like for any of his sons to leave Gheanna unless they inform him first. I turned around, and I have met the sight of the devil himself literally.

Father otherwise known as Satan was about a full foot taller than me. He has long silky white hair that goes to his waist. Two black horns on his head that are about six inches. He has pale skin, red and blue eyes, and fangs. His hands have black fingernails which can sharpen at his will. He was wearing a long flowing black robe that opened at the waist to go back behind his legs and lay on the ground. His legs were covered with black pants, and he was wearing shiny black shoes.

I gave the father a nervous smile as he looked at me with his own sinister smile. Father then said, "well well well look who decided to come to the castle. I don't remember summoning you, so what is it you want." I could easily tell that father already knew, but he wanted me to say it first."

"Father I know that you don't like it for your children to leave Gehenna, but I can explain myself."

"Can you now?"

"You see I went to Assiah because someone actually said my summon, and I wanted to know who the person is. Also, I figured that if I went to Assiah then could get some information to could be essential for the annihilation of the humans!"

He gave me a skeptical look, and said, "Do I look like a clown."

I shakily said, "No sir."

Father shook his head and said, "Then don't try to fool me. I was living before you, or any of your brothers were even around. Still…." Father paused, thinking, "having another spy in Assiah couldn't hurt. I suppose I will allow you do as you wish for a while. It might actually be interesting. As long as you don't get in any of my plans then you are free to do what you wish. Anyway, we have more important things to deal with right now. I was going to summon you here today anyway because today tomorrow we are having a war meeting."

I was astounded at the words that he just said. I then began to speak, "but, but father you have never tried to coordinate the demons before. All you ever do is let our forces run wild, and destroy things at their own leisure."

"That is true my son, but I am growing tired of these humans and besides I need something to do. Anyway, you are to be here at the castle tomorrow when the sun is at its highest. Iblis, Beelzebub, Amaimon, and as you already know Astroth are already here as well."

"Yes, father." With that father stepped away from me, and it seemed as though he just noticed Astaroth's brutally destroyed body."

He said, "Rin try not to fight any of your other brothers. I don't need any damage to the castle right now. " With that father's body combusted into his blue flames, and he was gone. I sighed releasing a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Father really has gotten softer. Centuries ago he probably would have beaten me to a pulp right there, but he didn't. Lucky me. I took one last look at Astaroth's main body, and I could tell that his soul was already leaving to find a new host. The body would probably disappear soon. I sighed and walked back into the interior of the castle. There was no reason for me to go back to my own castle, so I'll just stay here until tomorrow.

I turned to the right and began to walk aimlessly through the castle. Eventually, I found myself in the royal gardens. The gardens spanned 42 kilometers(26 miles). They were one of the 13 wonders of Gehenna. It is wide and opens going far back, the area on the far left slopes gently down to a cosmic-blue river. A copse blood flick tree pines flank me on one side, with a thicket of peaceful birches standing guard on the other. skull trees run through the center of the garden, casting a lake of claw shadows onto the grass. In the autumn years, the fiery brilliance of their leaves is a sight scorching-reds, burning-yellows and molten-reds. Then they drift to the ground as silently and carelessly as an ash cloud, settling into their eternal rest.

Past the river, there is a plush-green meadow which stretches away into the vastness and a dragon-backed mountain. In winter, the stricken loneliness of its peak sends shivers down my spine, wondering how anything could survive up there. The fog that coils around it seems as old and grey as the mountain itself. The gardens were truly a sight to behold that most demons never get a chance to see. The gardens are mostly tended by Amaimon and Beelzebub. I wonder which one is here today.

I stepped into the garden and took a strong sniff of the air. Once I did I caught the scent of Beelzebub.

It seems that he is here today, and was deep inside the garden. Beelzebub is the prankster of our family, and he normally spent most of his time pranking everyone besides our dad. He's a lot of fun to hang out with. I took another sniff so I could get a better location on Beelzebub. Once I sniffed I could tell his general location, and I began to sprint through the garden to him. Being a demon and all sprinting a few miles isn't much, and I made it to Beelzebub's location.

He was in one of the Mongolian spike ball trees. It's a tree with a hard black bark and lots of tiny branches filled with red leaves. On those leaves, some bear spike ball fruit which is black with red spikes sticking out of them.

Beelzebub was laying on of the longer branches, and he seemed to be reading a book. Beelzebub had vibrant shamrock-colored hair that was slicked back to just above the neck. His skin was youthful as he resembled a 16-year-old in Assiah. His eyes were also shamrock-colored, and his ears were very pointy. He was wearing a basic black vest with gold designs on it, but he didn't button it. He had a green bow tie and a white button-up shirt. He was wearing long cargo pants and black shoes. He also had his green tail wrapped around his waist.

As I got closer he turned his head towards me and gave me a big smile. I smiled back at him and waved my hand to come down. With one quick motion, Beelzebub wrapped his tail around the tree branch and swung off it like a monkey would. He landed with a soft thud and turned to his face to me. He had an innocent look that was not befitting that of demons. Beelzebub walked up to me and in his casual voice he said, " Hi Rin how's it going?"

"Fine so far. How about you?"

"Well to be honest it's quite boring. There hasn't been much to do in my kingdom, and there isn't really anything for me to do in Assiah."

"Well, you could always hang out with me."

"I guess so. Anyway, I heard you were summoned." When finishing his sentence Beelzebub let a sly smile creep upon his face, and I could feel the heat rising in my face. For someone of an S or higher class to summon it is supposed to be outright embarrassing.

"Well, I thought why not go check up on Assiah. It had been a good 300 years since my last visit, and I thought I could get some info for father."

"Really because you know I can sense that there is something you're hiding from me. If I had to make a guess I would say that you found something that personally interested you!"

With him saying that I began to faintly hear my inner voice saying, "Shiemi."

I was about to reply to him, but he spoke first and said, "well it really doesn't matter to me all that much. I don't care what you do."

"I bet that's why father doesn't trust you with anything serious!" That struck a nerve, and I could physically see Beelzebub's face tighten.

He said, "That's not true. Father trust me with lots of things. I always host all the public events for Gehenna like the Blood Festival(Gehenna's equivalent to Halloween), and I am on the war council!"

I smirked, and said, "Well obviously all of the Royal children are on the council, and you hardly ever show up for those meetings."

At this point, Beelzebub was embarrassed and he said, "Yeah Yeah. Anyway, what you want to do."

I smiled as our previous subject was dropped. I thought for a second and said, "wanna go mess with Iblis."

Beelzebub let out a huge grin, and said, "Of course!"

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, and I am so so so sorry for it being so late. I try to make the chapters at least 3500 words each. Anyway like I said there will be another 1 or 2 chapter after this just based in Gehenna. Also, remember I am always here to talk if you need me. Finally please leave your reviews, comments, and constructive criticism no flames. If I see a flame I will simply laugh at you. I hope you all have a marvelous day, and I bid you adieu.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, and welcome to the 4th chapter of The Summoned Prince. First I must tell all of you that I got a beta tester. They are great if I do say, so myself, and they make the chapters better, so make sure you're thankful to them. Next, I've gotten some questions about whether I will be following the Anime or the manga. The answer to that question is I will be following the manga more than the anime, but I after awhile I will more than likely turn to my own original storyline, and everything so just be ready for that. Also, my flashbacks will all be in italics, so pay attention to that. If it's in italics then it's a flashback(or thought), and when the italics go away that means it's back I the present. Anyway, let's begin the story, and I'll talk to you guys later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.

Rin's POV

I smiled as Beelzebub agreed to help me mess with Iblis and we began to walk towards the castle. I laughed as he joked about one of the maids at the castle. Beelzebub was the family trickster and definitely has a reputation for being irresponsible. He was one of my favorite brothers because he was always a lot of fun to be around.

After about half an hour of walking and talking we arrived at one of the patio's that the castle had. It was covered with lounge chairs and tables. Beelzebub and I walked over to one of the red glass doors, and right before we got to it the doors opened for us. One of the maids had opened the doors, and she was bowing to us as we walked in.

We paid no mind to the arachnid-esque servant as we passed the threshold of the doors. She had the face of a spider with red curly hair, and four arms with spindly wicked fingers. I knew she had been a maid for almost longer than I have been alive. Once we were in the room she closed the doors and left us.

We walked deeper into the castle trying to find Iblis, and we passed the dining room, the 3rd war room, four bathrooms, 2 grand halls, and a bunch of other rooms. I was walking behind Beelzebub, and when we turned the corner a door opened in front of us, slamming right into Beelzebub's face.

"Oww!" I staggered back just in time so that Beelzebub wouldn't fall into me. Beelzebub had slight scratches on his face and a light pinkish shade to the area on and around his nose. I almost laughed my ass off at how embarrassed he looked.

I noticed that the culprit of the opened door was watching Beelzebub rub and complain about his reddening nose.

I looked to see who it was, and was surprised to see Egyn standing before me. He had smooth brown skin and long black hair that tied into a ponytail hanging down to his mid-back. Black tattoos covered and twisted on the surface of his arms and face,in stark contrast to the white robe-like garment he was wearing. The sleeves left rolled up to expose his tattooed arms.

His face was calm and collected, giving off an intimidating aura that left others desperate to bow in his presence. Even his eyes screamed elegant power, his left a strong green and his right, a vibrant, controlled blue. Perfect fit for the King of Water.

He looked at Beelzebub with annoyance. I watched as it transformed into ice cold wrath at me. It looked like a full-blown hurricane started in his eyes.

"Rin."

He was a few inches taller than me, looking down at me with that fire in his eyes and in his voice. His face twisted into a frown.

"I heard you went to Assiah without father's permission."

I felt a hint of annoyance settle on me as I said, "Yes, so what? What does it matter?" I turned my head away, dismissing him.

"SO what!? Do you know how angry I was when I found out?! I was about to head to Assiah myself and bring you back! "

"I don't remember asking you to worry about me!"

"Oh really, and I don't remember asking for a stupid little brother who couldn't stay away from those damned exorcists! "

I felt the smallest small pang of regret as I realized just how much Egyn felt responsible for me. Still, that was overshadowed by anger of being treated like I was some little demon fledgling again.

I opened my mouth to snap back at him, stopping as the room around us rose in temperature. A familiar heat.

I turned to see another of by brothers as he entered the room, Iblis. Ilbis was the King of Fire, and he seemed to have a way of appearing whenever I needed him.  
Iblis walked towards us, dark auburn hair jagged, pointing in all directions. He was the very embodiment of flames and burning inferno; from the lava-rock armor and the orange tinted golden helmet at his side or the cape that seemed to be made of blazing fire itself. All the way up to the glowing embers that rested in his eyes and sparked the sea of flames in his soul.

I unconsciously let a smile slip because out of all my brothers Iblis is the one that I liked the most. He practically raised me when my father wasn't around, and taught me how to control my flames.

He walked over to Egyn with his classic swagger. Talking with a joking but still caring, "Oh come now, little bro, it's not that bad, cut Rin some slack." Iblis then appeared next to me, messing up my hair with his hand. He looked down and gave me a warm smiled.

"Ugh, stop that. It's just that I wanted to have a little fun." I swatted his hand and leaned away from him, my tail flicked irritably. I walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

"Still, you can't just disappear like that, you have duties and none of your brothers want to see you hurt, especially me." Iblis walked over to the wall, facing me.

"So?" I grumbled.

"So, if the exorcists had gotten to you then we would have had to come to save you. This almost-" I hated when my brothers lectured me just because I was the youngest.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades Iblis!" I felt like a little kid again, on one of the days that I'd spent with Iblis teaching me to control my flames.

"You can do it Rin." Iblis encouraged me, "Just like this." I watched as he so easily conjured a glowing flame in his palm, then extinguished it. "Now you try."

I focused all of my might to get one of my blue flames in just my hand. Little blue sparks jumped off my hand as a dim blue light flickered, then disappeared.

"Dang it! I almost did it!" I moaned in frustration.

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades Rin. Try again." Iblis smiled down at me.

Iblis chuckled. "Indeed it does, you're on your own with this one, Egyn." Iblis patted Egyn on the shoulder as he vanished in puff of smoke. I wrinkled my nose as I smelled the smoke, and then I sighed. I know that Iblis and Egyn are right, but it still annoys me how they treat me like a kid.

Egyn then walked over, and lightly put his fist on my chest. He looked at me with concerned eyes and said, "Rin if you promise me that you'll be careful then…" He paused, forcing through the decision, "Then I'm fine with it."

I smirked and said, "yeah sure." Egyn smiled, and then he turned to Beelzebub who I had forgotten was there.

Egyn said, "and you, Beelzebub." They glared at each other, "try not to get into any trouble."

Beelzebub gave him a mischievous smile as he said, "Me? Trouble? Never." He smiled.

Egyn chuckled, "Well I have some more important matters to attend to than monitoring the two of you, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Egyn's body dissolved into a puddle of water, that evaporates almost immediately and he was gone.

I turned to Beelzebub, "Now what?"

Shiemi's POV (A few hours after she sends Rin back)

The students watched the last few minutes of class on the clock, trying to start packing. School was almost over for the day.

I turned my head as the phone rang, not the bell.

Mr. Talch answered it, "Yes?"

"Ok, I'll tell her right away." He said, hanging up the phone after listening to the caller.

I already knew who they were talking about, I had been the center of much unwanted attention all day. I reached down to grab my bag, sticking in my notebook.

I watched as Mr. Talch came over to my seat. " Mr. Pheles just called, you need to report to Ms. Grom." I nodded, standing up with my bag.

Mr. Talch pulled out a key and gave it to me. He said, "This is the key to take you directly to her office. You're dismissed early."

I nodded and said, "Yes sir." I grabbed the key headed towards the door. Passing Yukio, "See you later Yukio."

He looked up at me, "Definitely. Just be careful."

I nodded and went to the door, using the key to leave. I listened to the last seconds of class as I closed the door behind me.

I looked around to where I was and was shocked to see the giant expanse of 's office..

I knew that I wouldn't be in the hall, and I thought I was ready for it, but I guess teleportation and stuff like that just aren't normal to me. Anyway, the room was huge. It had 6 columns with 3 on the left and right side. The room looked like I was made of gold, and there were lots of paintings of people I didn't know. There were also huge chandeliers hanging from the roof that all looked gold.

I stopped looking around when I heard a sound of a chair moving in front of me. I looked to where the sound was coming from, and I saw a desk that was in front of an indoor waterfall. Between the dek and the waterfall was a woman sitting in a chair. She had wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders, and extremely pale skin. She was looking at me with a slight smile as if she was a scientist observing a specimen in a laboratory. I walked closer, so I could see the name late on her desk, and it read .

I took a deep breath and confidently walked towards the desk. I stopped right in front of it, and said, "my name is Shiemi. You wanted to see me."

Mrs. Grom leaned back in her chair, and said, "oh yes my girl. I have some very interesting things about you."

I asked, "like what"

"Oh, just some news from another exorcist, and Sir. Pheles even gave me a call."

"So you know about my summon."

Oh yes, dear. I make it a matter of fact to know everything about anyone that catches my attention, and you have most definitely caught it." I could feel her dark eyes peering into my very soul, and it felt like she was examining my very being. She then went on to say, "Do you know how rare it is for an exorcist to summon a humanoid demon. Why the last time that happened was maybe 128 years ago from paladin Tsukki."

"I didn't know that. I didn't really try to get a humanoid demon."

gave me a smile and said, "oh there's nothing to be ashamed about. In Fact, I am quite impressed that you were able to." She nodded at her comment. SHe then said, "oh what am I thinking making you stand for so long. Please have a seat." I looked, but there was no seat for me, but then she clapped her hands, and from behind one of the columns came a demon. The demon looked as if a gray rat had evolved, and taken the form of a very buff man, but it had kept its gray hair, rat head, pink tail, and pink feet and hands.

The demon was also, carrying a nice looking chair in its hand. It brought the chair over to us and placed it behind me. Once it did said, "alright that's all. You may go." The demon made a small noise, and it returned back behind the column it came from.

I turned back to and said, "is that your demon."

She smiled again and said, "Oh yes. He is one of my housekeeping demons."

I looked at her, and asked, "you have more than one."

She nodded and said, "I have exactly 63 demons at my command."

I stared at her dumbfounded. Most tamer can only go to 3 or 4 demons, but she had 63. No wonder she was the head of Tamers. I then said, " , what did you need me for?."

gave me a surprised look as she remembered she had something to do. She said, "Oh yes, yes. assigned me to train you and you're summon. I am also to make sure that your summon never gets out of hand. has high hopes for you two. He told me he believes you two could become the Vatican's greatest weapons. Also, there is no need to be so formal with me. Please just call me Katherine."

I was flabbergasted. I had never had so many people expecting such high things on me. I finally just realized what kind of situation I was in. I then asked, "so what do you need me to do Mrs.I mean Katherin." Being so informal with someone in her position felt so wrong.

She said, "Nothing much today since you just started. I just need you to tell me a few things about yourself, and what you know about your demon."

She began to ask ve simple questions that progressively got more detailed. Such as why do you want to be an exorcist, or what are your thoughts on the demons. After a while, she took a break and clapped her hands together. Then without pause, the rat demon came back, but this time he was carrying a tray of food. He placed it on the desk, and once again went back to the column.

I looked at the tray of food and was surprised by how good it looks. There were 2 plates. The one closer to had a bacon and cheese hamburger with cheddar cheese chips, and a full cup of what I could assume was coke. On my plate was a sandwich that had a burger with lettuce, then on the side was grapes, and I had fruit punch. We ate and talked to each other.

I was starting to like as I began to understand her. She was a very kind and caring person, and she loved to learn anything about demons. Her eyes lit up whenever I said something interesting, and she was always kind to me. After we were done eating she said, "alright now may I ask a few questions about your summon."

I nodded and said, "of course."

said, "alright then. First I would like to know if your summon has a name he goes by?"

I nodded and said, "he does. His name is Rin."

She nodded and wrote that down. She then asked, "have you noticed anything alarming about him."

I taught about the time where he threw Bon down with the Reapers and said, "ye, he seems not to really care about humans, but he still listens to me."

She nodded and wrote that down as well. Finally, she said, "One last thing. If you had to describe your summon what would it be?"

I thought about that for a second, and then I decided my answer. I said, "if I had to describe Rin I would say that he is very cold and inhuman, but he seems to somewhat care about me." Nodded, and said, "Alright that's it for our session today. Come here every weekday during your tamer class time. Also, starting tomorrow make sure you keep Rin with you all day during Cram School. Alright."

I nodded my head, and then another question came to my mind. I asked, "Um, told me I would have to move to a new dorm, and that my stuff would already be moved. Is that true? taught about it for a second, and she then tipped something on the computer.

She read whatever was onto the computer, and said,"it appears that all your stuff has already been moved to dorm 68, and you will be the only one there, and your mother has given her consent." I felt my heart bump as nervousness began to creep up my spine. I had never lived anywhere but my house, and now I was going to live all by myself in a dorm.

I looked at and said, "will I really be the only one there?"

She nodded and said, "indeed you will be the only one allowed there at all the time unless the school deems it necessary. Also, your summon is allowed there at all times as well." I sighed knowing there was no way for me to get out of this, so I nodded. She then handed me a sealed letter and another key. She said, "That letter has information on written by , and the key will take you to your dorm."

I accepted the items and said, "thank you."

nodded then said, "well you may go then."

I got up from the chair and headed for the door. There was only one thing on my door, and that was what lies in my future.

AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter of the Summoned Prince, and I am so happy if you liked it. If you have anything you want to discuss, or you have some ideas then just go ahead, and leave a review. All suggestions and criticism are seriously looked at. Also, please spread the word about this story, and all see you guys again in chapter 5. Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for reading this far, and I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. I give my thanks to all of you who have reviewed the story, and I promise I am really trying to incorporate all ideas, and fix any grammatical/spelling stories. Also, I hope you guys are having a good day, and if you aren't then I hope this chapter can brighten it up a little. Now enough with the talk, let us begin the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist because if I did this story would be the actual anime.

Rin's POV

After my talk with Iblis, Beelzebub and I just hung around the castle for a few more hours. Which was mostly me watching Beelzebub messing with everyone and everything. He set fire to tonight's dinner meat, defaced a number of portraits, switched statues heads, and worst of all he tripped a few maids down the stairs. Nothing all that unusual. As it neared night time, Beelzebub and I were lounging in a sitting room chatting over the day's activities. A woman entered the room.

I instantly recognized her as Greed of the Seven Deadly Sins. She had brown hair that flowed to the back of her knee, pale skin, gray eyes, and a black mermaid dress with black high heeled shoes. She walked towards Me and Beelzebub, stopping in front and bowing deeply.

I rolled my eyes at the gesture, she was always looking to butter up our family and anyone with power.

She straightened herself, "My lords, I bring news from your father." Her silky smooth voice grated on my nerves even more.

Beelzebub and I looked to each other in dim surprise before looking back at her.

"And what would that news be?" I said, masking my irritation with feigned interest.

"All of your brothers except for Lord Samael have arrived at the castle. Because of this, your father has decided to hold the war council within the hour. He has ordered all attendants to the war room."

I glanced over to Beelzebub in acknowledgment.

He nodded and answered Greed, "We have both received the message, you are dismissed."

Greed looked to us with the fake smile that was constantly plastered on her face.

"Thank you my lords." With that, she gave a smaller bow and left the room. Each step of her heels, echoing through the stone halls..

I turned to Beelzebub, " I guess we do have to go."

Beelzebub gave out a long exaggerated sigh. "What a drag, but fine, let's go so we at least arrive on time." Both me and Beelzebub hopped off the chairs we were sitting on, and left the lounge room. I let Beelzebub lead, and that was a huge mistake. He got us turned around, lost, and back in the same lounge room as before.  
Once I took control, we were in front of the room within minutes. I gave a smirk to Beelzebub who was looking quite embarrassed behind me, glaring in return. I turned my attention back to the door, and put my hand on it. The door slid open, swinging wide and grand. Definitely made a good entrance.

The large table in the center of the room held 11 chairs. All of them were dwarf craftsmanship, nine of them styled after me and my brothers, the Nine Demon Kings of Gehenna.

Astaroth's chair looked as if it was alive, and in a constant state of decay. The shapes of his miasma. It was a thick black metal, likely obsidian, that seemed to absorb all light. Creating a dark, senseless void.

Egyn's chair was cleaner, a smoothly crafted lapis lazuli armchair that looked like a wave had crashed upon it. A tsunami prepared to wipe away anything in its path.

King of Light, Lucifer's was almost the opposite of Astaroth's. Smoothed opals and diamonds that held and refracted the lights. They seemed to control light just as much as their owner did.

Iblis' had a chair of molten lava that burst to flames at the back, as if it would burn anyone that came too close.

Beelzebub's chair had sharp fangs and talon of creatures that crawled up the back and were stuck forever. It was honestly an effort to see if the bugs were actually alive, calling to their King.

Amaimon's chair was hard, jagged uncut minerals. They held shining spots of gems encased in the rock. It looked to be carved, or cut, directly from an untamed mountain. He is the King of Earth.

Azazel's was wisps of an unknown material, perfect for the King of Spirits. And if you didn't know it was indeed solid, the chair would be mistaken for a lingering ghost. Perhaps it was: a throne of entombed spirits melded to each other.

Samael's chair, empty as usual, was a combination of things. Of planets beyond our world, of galaxies with stars shining amidst darkness. And the hands of clocks, sharpened to kill in the blink of an eye. For the King of Space and Time, he never showed up.

My own chair was a bit bigger than my brothers, for reasons I didn't know, and was modeled after my father's throne just beside me, at the head of the table. Both erupted with our blue flames, brighter and more dangerous than anything Iblis could offer. They held an aura of untapped power, the center of attention for good reason. Mine, was surrounded in misty shadows, almost a hybrid of Astaroth's and Azazel's chair, with flames at the core.

Astaroth, Iblis, Egyn and Lucifer sat waiting in their chairs, turning to see us enter.  
I walked over and sat next to Iblis. Beelzebub on his other side. After a little while the door opened again, and in came two more of my brothers.

The first was Amaimon who, as usual, was sucking on his favorite lollipop, and was carrying Behemoth in his arms. Behind him came my 3rd oldest brother, Azazel.

He had pure white hair, palish skin, sunken green eyes, and he was wearing an opened blue zip-up jacket, a white t-shirt that was loose on his body, black jeans and a purple belt with silver spikes. He was wearing white boots.

That belt, with those shoes. It was a bad decision but everyone knows he's a fashion disaster.

They sat down in their chairs at the table which only left Father's and the seat to his right unoccupied. Without warning the door opened again, and in walked my father King Satan, and his right-hand man.

Or should I say, woman?

Her name was Evanor Circe. She is the most powerful magic caster, other than natural demonic powers, that Gehenna has ever produced. She has gray hair, purple eyes, and even wears witchy clothes. She carries a black cat with purple eyes, and a matching witch hat. Sometimes I think Azazel and Evanor could complete for worst fashion choices.

They walked over to their empty chairs and sat down. Our father at the head of the table in his throne. Once they were in their seats, father leaned a bit forward,

"Welcome my children. It's been so long since so many of you have been together." He said confidently.

We all nodded in acknowledgment. Then Lucifer asked, "Why have you summoned us all here?"

"I have summoned you all here because I have decided to accelerate my plans for Assiah."

We all gave him a slightly surprised look, and then Iblis asked, "What plans?"

Everyone seemed to ask the same question, except Lucifer. Lucifer had anger radiating off him, but was staying silent.

"As you all know we have been trying to gain Assiah for quite some time, and there is a reason for that." We all leaned closer to him. I thought that this war was just because demons dislike humans.

Father continued, "We need Assiah as a foothold to get to the next Realm. It is but a stepping stone on our path. Our true goal is to make it to the Celestial Realm better known as Heaven."

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room except Father and Evanor, and strangely enough, Lucifer.

"Heaven? Isn't that just a place that humans came up with to feel better about dying?" Egyn asked, Amaimon agreeing behind him.

Father smirked. "No my son. All those stories of God are true, and that's why the bible works to kill us. Before I came to power in Ghenna it was a wasteland of death and despair. Demons gathered together in clans, and there was no ruler. They lived in anarchy, clans constantly fighting others to gain access to resources land and power. I led my clan to victory. Taking complete rulership over a new, better, organized and darker Gehenna. I remade this- my kingdom in my image. But in my rise to power, I caught the attention of the God of Heaven. He sent a battalion of his angels down to attack us. It was his attempt to crush the new Gehenna back into chaos"

Most of us were shocked by this new information, except one. Lucifer scowled at us, and at Father.

"That wasn't all they did, Father." Lucifer growled.

Apparently he wasn't done yet. Father turned his head away.

If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn I saw regret in Father's eyes. "Father." I narrowed my eyes at him, my voice stern. "What is Lucifer talking about? What else did Heaven do to you?"

The whole room was on the edge of our seats

"They took me."

"Lucifer!" Father near shouted his name, warning in his voice.

"What?!" I yelled.

"When?! How!?" Astaroth, Beelzebub and Amaimon were also questioning the topic furiously.

"Why." The word rolled off Egyn's tongue. His voice was calm, collected, but tinted with an icy fury that demanded answers. "Father, why did the angels take Lucifer?"

We turned our heads towards him.

"Because they wanted his power." Evanor answered first.

"Soon after I became king, Lucifer was born. He was only a few years old when God sent his angels. The attack was cataclysmic, we lost a great number of demons. However, before they fled Gehenna, they found Lucifer, and stole him."

"But why? What business did God have with a infantile demon prince?" Azazel asked.

"To make him an angel." Father answered grimly. "For centuries, God raised Lucifer as the first archangel, taking pity upon him and lying about his true father. I raged a war against God for what he took."

"The Holy War." I stated, my voice thin, each word sounded more like a gasp.

Lucifer clenched his fists, white knuckles stark on his hands.

"Still, no matter how much God wanted him to be an angel, Lucifer is my son, and he is a demon. It's in his blood, it is his very being, suppressing it only increased Lucifer's demonic powers. Upon finding Lucifer's demonic powers were surfacing, and realizing I would not surrender my war, God banished Lucifer from Heaven. Lucifer fell through the realm barriers into Gehenna, it burned his angelic wings into dust. And God left my son to shrivel away into nothing."

"But I didn't. I returned to the castle, my powers finally free. I was reunited with my father and to a brother I didn't even know I had. Samael."

"Lucifer joined our ranks against the God and his Celestial Realm. As the war continued on, we held at a stalemate. Each side had lost countless lives and God, in all his feigned glory, attempted to stall the war. He created Assiah between our realms. He locked every demon away into Gehenna by destroying passage through Assiah. To keep us here and to prevent any more wars: God created humans in Assiah."

Lucifer stood from his chair, hands on the table, "This is why we must conquer Assiah. To destroy Heaven. To destroy God for what he did and what he tried to do."

The mood in the room was now heavy and dark as all of us were thinking about Lucifer's history, Father's plans and our goal.

Father interrupted our thinking, "Now that you know the reason for this war and my desire for Assiah; there is a more recent reason that I have summoned you here. There has been rumor of angels moving again. I believe they plan on entering Assiah, so we must find a way to go there as well."

"What do you want us to do father?" Ilbis asked, his tone the one of the general he was. Not a brother, but a soldier.

Father smirked, "Prepare to launch a full-scale invasion of Assiah. No more playing with the humans. I want you all to begin coordinated attacks against the True Cross Exorcists. I want demons to begin making encampments, bases and fortresses in Assiah. War is coming. And Gehenna must be ready to win it."

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered in unison.

"You are all released, prepare yourselves." We all bowed and began to leave, Lucifer disappearing in a flash of light the moment we were dismissed. Astaroth, Amaimon, Egyn and

Azazel also disappeared from the room. I was about to leave with Beelzebub and Iblis when my father stopped me.

"Rin, stay. I wish to talk to you about your, 'adventures' this morning."

I cringed, but turned around to face him, closing the door behind my back.

"You know I don't allow you, or any of your brothers, to enter Assiah without my permission." He began strolling around the table in large strides.

"I do, and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Silence, Rin!" My father cut my apology off. I could see the blue flames flare in his eyes, and a singed handprint on the table as he slammed his hands down. "DON'T disobey me again Rin." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I won't." I hung my head a little, avoiding eye contact.

"Still…" Father pushed off the table and began walking again, "Your mistake seems to have impeccable timing. The next time you are 'summoned' by this exorcist girl, I want you to gather information from the True Cross. Don't be discovered, don't fail me and don't tell them who you are."

"I won't, Father. I promise." I looked back up.

"Good, you are dismissed." Father motioned his hand to the door. I bowed slightly, then exited the war room, leaving Father and Evenor alone to discuss plans. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding and looked around. Iblis and Beelzebub were the only ones still there, bickering with each other. Iblis noticed my presence and cut Beelzebub off.

"I'm guessing Father scolded you for your antics earlier?" Iblis commented as I walked closer.

"And entrusted me to spy on Assiah." I sighed, it definitely wasn't up there on my bucket list.

"You have to Rin, don't even think about ignoring his orders. I'm not gonna have to report you for mutiny, am I?" Iblis leaned in, grinning darkly.

"No, Iblis. Never." I answered, my voice laced with a growl.

Beelzebub gave a fake laugh to break the tension. "Well wasn't that fun? I guess we better start getting serious."

Iblis turned away from me. "Indeed brother. We all have a part to play, and you better play yours, Rin." He looked back, "And yours, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub gave him an exaggerated look of shock and gave a slight shrug. "I should probably return to my land. Rin take care, and Iblis, stop being so lame." Beelzebub's form collapsed into a swarm of insects.

Iblis stepped on the crawling insects and turned to me. "Rin, just make sure that you don't let those humans trick you, alright? And if you ever need any help just ask me." Iblis disappeared into smoke.  
I gave an annoyed moan and began walking down the hall, towards the shadows. I let my body sink into a shadow under a lamp, disappearing to my own castle. As I melted into the darkness, I could help but wonder what was going to happen with me and Shiemi now.

Shiemi's POV 

I was walking down the bridge to my family shop, thinking about what Ms. Grom said about Rin. what would my mother think when I said goodbye? Goodness my life has changed since I summoned Rin. Maybe it's for the best!

I put a smile on my face as I looked back up from staring at my feet. However, I was surprised to see two exorcists standing in my way.

"Are you Miss Moriyama Shiemi?" One of them said

"Yes, what's wrong? Did I forget something?"

"No, nothing like that. However, you are violating your curfew. We are here to escort you to your dorms, immediately."

"But I have to tell my-." I tried to explain. All I wanted to do was say goodbye to my mother. But they cut me off.

"Apologies but your curfew is from 11:00 pm to 6:30 am. During this time you are required to stay within your dorm building."

"Why?"

"Summoning a humanoid demon, of any level, is rare to say the least. The nighttime hours are when your summon, and other demons, will be most powerful. By order of Paladin Fujimoto, to limit risks of your demon going rogue, you are confined by the curfew until you become an Esquire."

"But-" I was about to say something when the other exorcist held up a paper talisman and formed a symbol with his other hand.

"SHUKI!" The exorcist said the incantation.

My vision flooded with a golden mist, making it hard to move or do anything. As the mist drifted away I was met with the sight of an old dormitory building.

I looked around me, hoping this building wasn't the one I would be staying in, but I had no such luck and there was no one else in sight. I really hate teleportation without keys, and I didn't even know you could teleport by using a paper talisman.

I guess I'll have to learn that sometime in the future.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before heading into the building. As I walked into the building I pulled out the key Ms. Grom had handed to me and looked at it. On the top, it read 18. Which I could only assume was my room number. After exploring the building a bit, I found I was really the only one staying here. I found my room on the 5th floor. The door to my solitary room.  
Sighing, I put the key into the door and opened it. Once I was inside I was stunned to see that everything, and I mean everything from my room had been moved.

My bed was to the left, and my nightstand was right next to it. All my posters, books, and other stuff that had been in my room were also there, and they were all placed where they should be. All my clothes were hung in the closet, sorted just how I had them before.

After brushing my hair on the edge of my bed, I went to my closet. It was easy to find my pink pajamas in the array of kimonos and uniforms.  
I quietly put on the pajamas and headed over to my bed again. I pulled back the green covers and laid myself down in the bed. I could hear the spring sink under my weight. I felt the cool cushions of my bed mold to fit around me. I pulled the covers over me and nestled my head into the pillows. Still, I stayed awake, no matter how comfortable I was, I couldn't sleep.

I just laid there, thinking. My life had changed so drastically in one day. But it didn't matter what I thought, it wouldn't change anything back.

I waited as darkened minutes slipped passed me. I couldn't stop imagining all the possibilities, and before I knew it, I began to drift into unconsciousness. The last thought that ran through my head was about Rin and school, and what my life would be like with him now. 

TIME SKIP: Next Morning

I woke up at 6:30 am and couldn't go back to sleep, it was odd being anywhere but my own room. After getting dressed and packing my bags for school, I was bored. I remembered my exploration of the dorm last night, and how messy it was.

The broom closet was harder to find than my room, and it was near empty. Still, it had what I needed. I swept the floors of my level, the kitchen, bathroom and hallways. I also cleaned the pictures that were left on the walls.

My stomach grumbled loudly. I hadn't realized it, but I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. My mother usually fixed my food and I had been too busy since school. I looked at the clock to make sure I had time, and I definitely didn't!

"It's already 8:10!?" I yelled at myself.

I ran up the stairs to my room, immediately falling on my face. It left a bruise under my chin but I didn't have time to fix it. I rushed into my room, grabbing my bag and then back out into the halls.

I jumped down the steps, there was a lot of them too. I ran through the front door, nearly tripping on the front step. As I turned to lock the door I remembered Ms. Grom had said that I was to have Rin with me at all times.

I guess I should go ahead and summon him.

I shuffled through my bag and pulled out a summoning paper from a stack. I bit my thumb and smeared the crimson blood on the paper.

I repeated the incantation from class, waiting for him to show up.

There was an unnatural silence, and the air around me chilled. I felt a new presence, and turned around to see a snoring Rin laying on the floor.

I instantly recognized that the figure was Rin by his navy blue hair and most of all by his black tail. I took a tentative step forward and noticed his silky black pajamas. I came a little closer, standing right over him.

I knelt down to wake him up, but stopped as I looked at him closer. The first thing I noticed was how he looked as he was sleeping, almost the same as a normal human.  
My eyes Rin's tail as it flicked around behind him. It had a smooth black sheen to the fur that spiked along its length, becoming a tuft of at the end, curling into a spiral. I reached out towards the soft looking fur.

Before my finger could reach it, Rin's body stiffened. Without any warning Rin's lunged at me, and faster than I could see I was pinned against the wall with Rin's claw-like hands around my throat. His body glowed with blue fire, the fur seemed to transform into blue flames.

The force of me slamming into the wall almost knocked the air out of my lungs, and my eyes became unfocused. I tried to look at Rin's face and was shocked to see a face full of anger.

"RIN!"

His pointed ears were longer, he was bearing jagged teeth like an animal. His pupils slitted red, fury behind them. I began struggling for air, gasping and clawing at Rin's hands around my throat.

"rin!" I tried to reach him, my voice thin.

I watched as Rin's flames relaxed and disappeared.  
I think he was just then truly waking up, and began processing what he was doing. His face instantly changed, and he released my neck.

I fell to the ground with a loud thud, and I began to let loose a choking fit. My neck burned, and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

I felt him move my body and softly lay me on my back. I looked to see that Rin had a rather annoyed face on. I couldn't talk at the moment, but I squirmed under his gaze. My mind was in a frenzy, and it was a mix of surprise, anger, and fear. Then Rin put his hand over my body, and closed his eyes.

"Healing Shadows," Blackness seeped from his hand, expanding as it moved over my body.  
There was a cold sensation on my neck, then the pain in my neck subsided, and my neck began feeling normal again.

The shadow disappeared, and nothing felt wrong. I turned to Rin, he was leaning against the wall looking out at the scenery. I let out one more breath and I finally felt like I could talk again.

"Why did you do that!?"  
Rin looked at me, and for a moment he almost looked like he was sorry, but his face immediately changed to one that looked kind of uncaring and, amusement? He chuckled.

"It's natural, not my fault, all yours. I felt threatened, and moved to eliminate the danger. You're lucky I realized what I was doing before I crushed your neck," He pushed off the wall, kneeling down on one knee, his face inches from mine. His eyes narrowed, "And that I chose not to crush it anyways."  
A wave of fear rushed through me. I pushed it down, I can't show fear or I'll hold no sway over him as his summoner. I was still angry, but I understood why he did it, so I wasn't going to hold it against him. "I guess it wasn't your fault. Sorry." I glanced at my watch, jumping up in surprise. Rin tilted his head, the motion animalistic,.

"What's wrong?"  
"School starts at 8:35, and right now it's 8:29. There's no way I am going to make it in time." I answered.  
"What's so important about school anyway? It's not like you really need the stuff they're going to teach you. All you need is that exorcist school." Rin looked confused.

"I've always been homeschooled, and True Cross was a dream come true to meet people. I wanted to go the year without being late for anything, but it takes me 13 minutes to get there from here."

I let out a defeated sigh and was about to give up on my perfect attendance when Rin started laughing,

"It takes humans that long to walk?!

"What?" How rude.

"You'll make it. Today it's not just you. I'm here too. Just tell me where to go."

I looked up at him, and even I could tell that my face was glowing with gratitude. I pointed him towards the school and looked back at my watch. It was already 8:31!

"You said you'd help, we have to go now!"

He gave a slight nod before he grabbed my backpack that had been next to me. He picked me up in his arms, holding me bridal style. He paused, looking down at me.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Rin grinned wide, then knelt on one knee. He pushed off the ground with demonic strength. Jumping through the air.

I could barely see anything as we zipped through the sky, occasionally landing on something only to immediately jump back into the air.  
I clutched onto his silky black pajamas, and I realized just how amazing Rin really was. We arrived in front of the school, and Rin gently put me down. My legs were a little wobbly and weak under my weight, but other than that I was perfectly fine. I checked the time again as I regained my strength. 8:33. My class was close to the entrance, so it would only take me about 40 to 50 seconds to make it.

I turned to Rin. "Thank you so much. I'll make this up to you." I rushed off towards the school.

Rin's POV

It just had to be one of the few times that I was in a deep sleep that Shiemi summoned me. I didn't even realize I'd been summoned until it was too late. I awoke with my hand tightly clenched around my summoner, Shiemi's neck. I immediately released her, I wasn't going to hurt her, yet. I easily healed her neck, though all it did was allow her to yell at me

She started freaking out about her school or something and it was honestly a little funny.

The trivial things these humans think about. What small minds.

However, I still felt a tad bit responsible, so I helped her make it to that damned school on time.

As she was running away I realized I was in Assiah with nothing but my pajamas. Even though this was Assiah, there was no way I was going to walk around in nothing but pajamas.

It's not like I could just pop back over to Gehenna to get my clothes. Shiemi had my summoning circle, and I probably wasn't going to be able to get her to rip it without using force.

I noticed that other humans were walking around staring at me like some freak. If Father didn't need us to keep a low profile I could easily end everyone of their lives.

I gave a long sigh as I thought about what to do. Well, that's not quite true. I knew there was only one thing that I could do now, but I wanted to avoid him. I snuck my consciousness through the shadows. Quickly finding my target, I sniffed the air and recognized his smell, definitely him. I zeroed in on it and immediately jumped to the location.

I could tell that he sensed I was coming because I could see the window to his office opening by themselves as I neared. I landed on the windowsill silently, glaring in his direction. 

He turned towards me giving me a slick smirk, I gave him a scowl in return. Sitting in front of me behind a figurine cluttered desk was Samael, or as humans know him, Mephisto. I gave him one more mean look before slipping through the window onto his floor.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. To what do I owe this sudden visit?"

I clenched my teeth, lifting my chin and looking down on him.

"Shut up you stupid clown. I just came here for some clothes. You got anything that's not entirely embarrassing?" 

"Why should I help you?" Samael said as he gave me a slight chuckle.

"If you don't I could break some of these toys that I've heard you care so much about." I was beginning to get annoyed by Samael's antics.. 

"My oh my, aren't you especially feisty today? I wonder if it has anything with Ms. Moriyama this morning." It took me a second to realize what he meant, but I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you saw everything. I'm surprised that you haven't already sicked those damn exorcists on me."

"Why would I do something so heartless?" He feigned a hand over his chest, "Besides, it's more fun if you stay with Ms. Moriyama for a little while longer. You said you needed some clothes I believe."

"I can't be in my pajamas all day." I let out another huff of annoyance as I replied.

Samael waved his hand at me in a circular motion.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!"

I felt my pajamas become heavier and bulkier. I looked down to see they had vanished, and in their place was what I would assume to be the male uniform of this damn school. I glared at Samael.

Why do I have to wear these stuffy human clothes too?

I opened the suit's jacket in a weak attempt to get more comfortable. I allowed my tail to sway openly behind me. 

"What do I do until Shiemi goes to cram school?" I asked, turning to Mephisto. 

"Oh, I have something in mind. Don't you worry."Samael grinned, sinister amusement dancing in his eyes.  
 **  
To be continued**

AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter, and I'm sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger. I won't be able to publish as frequently for the rest of June because I have some things I need to take care of, so if you don't see a chapter for the next week or so don't worry. I promise this story isn't going to end anytime soon. If you have anything you want to ask, suggest, or think I can improve just review or PM me. I promise I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Thank you once again for reading this story, and I hope you have a good day. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, everybody, and welcome to the 6th chapter of The Summoned Prince. First, and foremost I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in like a month. I was on vacation, and then I was sick for a while, but now I'm better. Anyway, I am so happy that so many of you are liking the story, and are willing to read my story. I never thought anybody would like my work. I am truly happy that you guys are reading this.

PS: Sorry this is short, and it's not my best work, but please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't own Blue Exorcist if I did this would be the story.

Previously:

"What do I do until Shiemi goes to cram school?" I asked, turning to Mephisto.

"Oh, I have something in mind. Don't you worry." Samael grinned, sinister amusement dancing in his eyes.

Rin's POV

I turned to Samael suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"We're going to have a little chat." Samael gave me a smirk as he snapped his fingers. The room around us seemed to disappear into a dark blue void. At first, I thought he was attacking me, I tried to summon Kurikara.

However, nothing happened, not my flames or any other powers worked. They felt like a dull point within my demon heart. I glared maliciously at Samael.

"What matter of trickery are you using this time, Samael?" I ground out his name between clenched jaws. 

Samael gave a small chuckle at irritation., "Oh nothing much. Just put us into an itsy bitsy pocket dimension for the moment." He chuckled, "I am the King of Time and Space, Rin." I scowled as I realized what he was implying. "I made it specifically to be able to handle you, and your powers."

I growled at him, "Why? You know what would happen if father found out about this."

Samael let out an exaggerated sigh, "Yes, yes I know. I would more than likely be torn to pieces, and take at least a couple thousand years to reform. What a hassle. However, I have something that I simply must tell you."

"Fine. Say it and then release me.."

Samael finally stood up, "I peeked in on our little family meeting yesterday, so I know all the dirty details. It is a shame about Lucifer, isn't it? The fact that he still holds domain over light because of God's influences baffles me. Still, it's such a dreadfully boring idea this war….. I decided that I could make this upcoming clash a tad more interesting. Just a few bits of knowledge here and there. Straight from the center of Heaven." Samael strode around the empty void.

"What?! Do you know if Gehenna will win, or how to kill them?!" My attention was definitely grabbed. With enough tactical information, the war could be over before or not long after it begins.

"No such luck. But what I can tell you is when and how many."

I stared at him suspiciously, even though I knew I couldn't trust a word he was saying I felt like I should still listen. Samael continued, "It seems heaven is getting restless. The angels have been moving for quite some time, and they have planned this very well. Their beginning forces will be a powerful combination of angels in mixed ranks. Still, the attack consists of nearly 1000 angels in rank. This attack is led by three of God's archangels out of 7 total."

I gave him another suspicious look, "And just who are these archangels? Can't you give Gehenna more? You have to know ways of defeating angels quickly. How do you even know this information in the first place? "

Samael remained composed, "My Dear Rin, even though my powers may be nowhere near as strong as God's I am still able to see into heaven. It too is a part of space, albeit a very annoyingly protective part but under my domain nonetheless. Every now and then for reasons undiscerned, I am able to peek on over into Heaven. Just to see what they're doing, get in on a little bit of angel gossip. Ya know, people are right when they say the good ones have all the fun." Samael smiled widely, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

"Ugh, just finish telling me about heaven." I glared at him heavily, I was just 2 jokes away from my temper boiling over.

"Right right, that…. Well even before I left Ghenna father often used me to spy on heaven. Now to answer your other problem. I won't, and I don't have to do anything. You see, I don't care about this war, how it ends, what domains are taken, who lives or dies. Well except you, you do seem to be lots of fun and I'd hate to lose such an entertaining little brother." He smirked, white fangs peeking out of his mouth. The only thing I desire from it is that it be interesting. Telling you anything more would be like guaranteeing Ghenna's victory, and where's the fun in that?"

I balled my fist, I was so close to trying to tear Samael apart. And oooh did he know it. Here he was, the 2nd prince of Gehenna, and he knew who was about to attack Gehenna, but he wasn't going to tell us how to win.

Before I could say anything some horrible, tacky music started to play. Samael looked at his weird looking watch.

"My how time does fly," I watched as his stupid watch flapped stupid fake wings up and down. He grinned foolishly. "It looks like it's time for a certain girl to be getting out of school right now. And for a certain demon to join her."

"I may not know much about school in Assiah but there is no way in Gehenna is that damned school already over." I said angrily.

Samael chuckled again, "King of Space," he gestured to the void around us, which had begun to fade a bit, "and of Time." He tapped his watch, that stupid smile back on his face. "True Cross academy maybe 9 hours but I am not willing to wait for this excitement. I made this pocket dimension so time would go by much faster. We may have only been in here for 5 minutes, but in Assiah 9 hours have passed." I gritted my teeth. I knew he had fooled me into thinking I had time. Before I could reply he said, "Time to send you to ."

I gave Samael one final death glare, and then he waved his hand. My vision filled with pink and coffee as the void disappeared and then it changed again. I was standing in the shade of a tree that faced the opening of the school. I saw a mass of students pouring out of the building. I scanned their faces and finally saw Shiemi walking out of the school with that Yukio boy again. She quickly noticed me and headed over.

At first, Yukio didn't realize who I was, but as they got closer I could tell that he knew who I was. His face visibly sunk, he tried to walk more confidently, I could see that he straightened up his back. He was probably trying to act tough, but it wasn't impressing me in the least. I have seen baby coltars that look tougher than him.

The two finally escaped the crowd and made it to where I was standing.

"Hey, Rin! How was your day?"

I turned to her, my face left blank in an effort to hid my leftover annoyance with Samael.

"It was fine."

Shiemi smiled, but Yukio looked like a deer in headlights. He was barely able to stand in front of me, and to top it off he was practically cowering behind Shiemi. Such a wimp.

"We should probably head to cram school now."

Yukio looked shocked, he turned Shiemi to him and tried to whisper something in her ears. Apparently, he didn't realize that I, and most demons, have ears strong enough to hear within 5 miles of me. So, listening to his exaggerated whispers was simple.

"Shiemi you aren't seriously thinking about bringing it to cram school are you?" 

"Why not? He is my summon, and I'm supposed to have him wherever I go, aren't I?"

Yukio made a tsk sound, "Yeah, but it isn't just a normal demon. It can understand us, and for all, we know it might be playing you, Shiemi."

Shiemi thought for a second, but said, "We'll just have to see, but until then I'll do what I want with Rin."

Yukio looked shocked and fearful but he stayed quiet. Good.

He backed away from me a bit and began to walk away.  
Shiemi looked from him to me, "I guess we should follow him."

I shrugged, I don't really care where we go. Shiemi smiled, and began to walk after Yukio, I followed behind her. We went to some area in the school, and Yukio pulled out one of those exorcist keys. He inserted it into a random door and opened it to reveal the hall that their class was in. I followed behind Yukio and Shiemi as they walked to their class, and I silently walked in behind them.

Inside everyone else besides the teacher was there. When I walked in I felt a rush of emotions directed at me. There was fear, anger, disgust, contempt, and a whole swarm of other emotions. I let out a small smirk, all of their stupid hatred was in vain. I knew that none of these puny humans could do anything, and none of them would probably have the guts to try me anyway. Shiemi and Yukio walked to the table they had sat at before, taking the same seats. I walked over to Shiemi and sat on the floor beside her.

"Why don't you sit in the chair behind us Rin?" Shiemi said looking at me.

"Oh please, I'm not some weak human who can't handle sitting on the floor." I rolled my eyes at how weak all these humans where.

"Alright then if your fine with it." She turned from me and brought out a notebook from her bag.

The teacher then walked in with a briefcase and went straight to his desk. He looked over everyone in the room and didn't even bat an eye when he scanned over me.

"Alright class since I trust everyone is here let's go ahead start." He wrote demon physiology on the board behind him. He droned on and on about the different types of demons, what king they fall under, and their weaknesses. I rolled my eyes at how these humans thought that they could overpower demons with just this information. I wonder if there is even a single competent exorcist in existence that could hold their own against any of my kin.

"So the tail is the demon's weakest point?" Asked the bald boy named Konohamaru.

"Technically yes. However, it is almost impossible to grab a higher ranking demon's tail. Especially those of a humanoid demon." informed the teacher. I could feel everyone's eyes turn towards me, and my exposed tail flicking angrily at my side. I let out a long irritated growl, and everyone turned their heads back to the front. "Almost impossible because they are usually well hidden and out of reach." The teacher attempted to ignore the pause and resume teaching.

The rest of the class was uneventful, all it did was make me scoff at these students even more.

"Hey Shiemi, where are you going?" Yukio asked as class ended and students packed up.

"Rin and I have to go to Ms. Grom now." Shiemi said as she finished packing. She looked down at me, a signal to go.

I nodded and got up. I walked over to the door where Shiemi was waiting. She smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. She looked a bit disappointed but got over it in the next second. She pulled out a key and placed it in the door to open it. She walked in, I followed behind her.

When we entered, a woman with black hair and glasses was sitting behind a desk working on something. I assume that she was the lady Shiemi was talking about. I think her name was , but it doesn't really matter to me. She looked up from what she was doing and instantly smiled. Without any caution, she jumped from her desk and ran in front of us. Actually, I should say she ran in front of me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, leaning back to avoid making contact. Shiemi looked confused as well. "Mrs. Grom is there something wrong?" Asked a concerned looking Shiemi.

"Oh, no dear. I've just never seen a demon who looks so humanoid, and is not trying to kill me." 

"Believe me, I'd like to." I rolled my eyes and looked down at her.

Seeming a bit stunned by my response, she composed herself and went back to the desk.

"Alright, so I suppose we should get started. My name is Katherine Grom, but you two can call me Katherine. I am the head of the Tamers, and Paladin Fujimoto has decided that I will be the one to train you two."

Shiemi nodded in acknowledgment. "So what exactly are we doing?" asked Shiemi. I gave a slight roll of my eyes, she's always so eager.

"Oh, nothing much. Today will just be a few tests to see where your abilities lie in terms of individual strengths."

"I will be testing both of you in physical, mental, and power. Now then I will start with endurance first. Shiemi, I want you to run 5 laps as fast as you can, and Rin I want you to run 50."

Shiemi nodded, I scoffed at

"Um, where are we going to run? The gym is being used by the other class." Shiemi asked quietly

Katherine smiled as she brought out a small remote, and pressed a button on it. There was a small click, and the wall behind her began to rise. Shiemi's mouth was open in shock, her eyes sparkling with amazement. I guess I was slightly interested. The whole wall rose into the ceiling, revealing a huge 800-meter indoor track with a green turf center.

"Does that answer your question?" Katherine asked with a sly smile on her face. Shiemi nodded her head slowly as if still shaking off her surprise.

Katherine began walking towards the track after motioning for both me and Shiemi to follow behind her.  
"You both have one hour to complete your task. Whatever feels comfortable" She said as we arrived at the edge of the track.

Shimei nodded again. out her hand out to start and Shiemi began running as fast as she could. If I had to describe it I would say it was like a duck trying to run in flip-flops. Utterly pitiful. She stumbled every other step, and she was running so slow. I hung my head down in shame.

"When are you going to run your 50 Rin?" Katherine looked at me with a quizzical, but also a challenging gaze. I gave a sly smirk and headed over to the track. By this time Shiemi was halfway around the track. I stretched my legs a bit and then got into a slight running position.

I shot off the start line, my supernatural speed kicking in. As a demon, I was obviously faster than a normal human, and that's not even comparable to whatever Shiemi's average speed was. I was able to catch up to Shiemi and passed her immediately. I quickly finished my 50 laps before Shiemi finished her 5. She looked ready to keel over.

After she finished her laps Katherine had us do some more physical exercises until our time with us was almost over.

"Alright, you two our time together is almost over. Go ahead and hit the showers, and since you two already did more than enough physical labor I'll write up an excuse to ."

"Thank you ." Shiemi replied as she was about to fall over from exhaustion. I rolled my eyes, still annoyed by how weak Shiemi truly was. I sighed, following her as she walked over to the washrooms. She went into the girls, and I headed into the males. Apparently, I even showered faster than Shiemi.

When I was down, I went outside and leaned against the middle wall separating the bathrooms. I waited until eventually, Shiemi came out. At first, she didn't see me, but when she turned her head she was startled and let out a small squeak.

"Oh, Rin I didn't see you there."

"I can tell."

She smiled and said, "Why don't we go ahead and head back to class?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care one way or the other.

We headed out of the field, stopped at the desk where was.

"Mrs. Grom, could you tell me where my class is?"

"Of course." She then went onto typing. "Your class is with in the gym. As I said before I already sent him a letter excusing you from exercise."

"Thanks, ." Shiemi said as she gave a polite bow. "We'll be on our way to class then."

" I can't wait for our time again tomorrow." Shiemi nodded, and we left the room into the hallway. As we headed to her class, I couldn't but think that if every day is going to be this boring then I might as well just stay in Gehenna.

(Unknown POV)

"Are all the preparations going smoothly, Afriel?" I asked, shifting on my throne.

"Yes, sir. The rift has almost opened, and a force of 1000 has been assembled per your orders." Replied Afriel.

"Send in brother Gabriel, and sister Ariel. Those two will probably complain so tell them it's a direct order from me."

"As you wish. If I may ask, why is it that you would send 2 of the 7 archangels at the beginning of our return?"

"I suppose there's no reason to keep this from you. You are my most trusted friend. You see I've been having premonitions that this war will be much harder than we would like to think."

"But sir, we're angels; those filthy demons could never overpower us!"

"If it was as simple as that then why do you think God created Earth. It's because they grew in strength so fast that we weren't ready for them. God feared for us, so he created Earth. Earth has become a vital middle ground between angels and demons. Without it as a mediator, many more of our brothers and sisters would have perished in a war without end. Even as angels, we must be sure not to fall to sins such as pride, we are not all-powerful. Those demons know our weaknesses all too well, but this time, we will fight on even terms."

Afriel still looked concerned, but answered anyway, "I understand. I shall go and relay your orders to Lord Gabriel, and Lady Ariel."

Afriel spread his four shining wings and flew out of my chamber. I let out a long sigh. I began to feel another premonition taking hold of my mind.

(Rin's POV)

The rest of the day with Shiemi was even more uneventful. Watching them study how to kill demons like me, the constant arguing, and all that pointless anger pointed at me. Nothing new. The day finally ended, and now Shiemi was taking me back to her dorm.

As we were walking down the sidewalk she was talking to me about another pointless topic. I had tuned out a few minutes ago, and whenever she asked me a question I would either stay quiet or shrug.

However, then I felt something that I didn't expect, it stopped me dead in my tracks. Not fear but surprise and dark expectation. Coming towards me was a moderately strong demonic aura, fresh out of Gehenna and echoing with Satan's essence. I felt the power glide through the air smoothly.

I snapped my head to the sky, watching carefully. The thing that got me was that this aura had appeared in the middle of the city. It didn't fly through the barrier, instead, it just appeared and began flying straight toward me. Such a tactic would be important.

"Stop." I said in a stern voice to Shiemi. She and looked at me wearily. I still had my head facing up, sight jumping across the sky.

"Rin, what's wrong?" She looked up as well but found nothing. I was about to answer her when I caught sight of the demon I was sensing. I instantly recognized it as a messenger demon. A demon with the characteristics of a raven with the exception of a razor-sharp silver beak and 3 beady red eyes.

Shiemi saw the demon I was staring at but assumed it a normal bird.

"Rin why are you staring at the crow like that?" I ignored her.

I quickly glanced around, ensuring we were alone. I pushed off the ground, shooting into the air, hand out at the creature. It latched onto my arm, digging in its talons.

I landed heavily on the ground, hidden in a dark alley next to where I'd been walking. The demon moved onto my shoulder, his claw marks disappearing. The crow opened its beak near my ear. From the beak came my father's voice. 

"Rin, we need you back in Gehenna now. No discussion." I narrowed my eyes. This couldn't be good.

Shiemi popped up at the front of the alley, very confused. She came closer, letting out a slight gasp as she realized the crow was a demon.

I held the raven in my hands now, thinking. It looked at me and nodded. I gave a solitary nod back before I burst my palms into flames, effectively incinerating the message and demon with it. Then I turned to Shiemi.

"I need you to rip up my summoning paper."

"What why!?" She said in a confused voice.

"I can't explain now, but I just need you to do it. Now."

Shiemi seemed opposed to it, and I was about to say something else, but I held back. She pulled out the summoning paper from the pocket inside her uniform. She gave me one more look, and I could clearly see the sadness in them. However, she ripped the paper just like I asked, and everything went black.

AN: Sorry, this chapter is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Next, if you have any questions, ideas, or concerns then just PM me. If it's a good one I might even be able to add it to the story. Also, I really hope that you guys leave some more reviews because I want to hear your thought. All of your thoughts. Finally please spread the word about this story to your friends and family who like stuff like this.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this took so long. Also, just to clarify Yukio is still the son of Shiro, and Shiro is still the Paladin at this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

(Rin's POV)

My vision was nothing but darkness as I moved between worlds. The pitch black emptiness didn't give me much time to think before it disappeared. But I still had some questions. Father's message had not sounded patient, it sounded urgent. Why had he decided to summon me to him and why now. I looked around to see where I was.

The first thing I saw was the navy blue ocean. The ocean in Gehenna is darker, deeper and much more vicious than any Asian ocean. Beneath my feet was red sand and behind me was a crystallized forest. I was more than likely on the shores of the Crystalline Forests, but I didn't have time to be looking at scenery. I cocked my head upwards, to get my bearings. I wasn't too far from my father's castle, close enough to just shadow jump there. I walked into the crystalized trees, covered in the canopy's shadow. I closed my eyes and pictured my father's castle. Once I had my destination I let myself sink into the darkness.

I could feel my body shifting through the shadows across Gehenna in a path to the castle. I felt my body reforming and prepared to stop. Once my body had settled I opened my eyes to see I was in the castle's courtyard, buried underneath a tree's shadow. I began to walk towards the castle's solid gold doors directly in front of me.

They automatically opened, the Gatekeeper bowed as I passed him. Anyone not directly related to Father would be stopped by him and would pay the price for it.

I walked into the castle, the hallway was lit by hundreds if not thousands of candles. Its walls and floors were obsidian black, and portraits of prominent demons lined the walls. I ignored the decor, I had more important places to be and things to do. If I was late then Father would be angry, and I did not want to go through that again, my mood was foul enough as it was. My shadows leaked behind me, extinguishing candles as I strode down the halls.

I made it to the doors of the throne room and stopped for a second. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I pushed the doors open.

My father's throne room was an abyss of space, at times the corners were so dark, you would forget there were walls at all. Columns and bowls of blue firelined a space leading to his throne, two statues glowed at the base of the dias.

Satan's throne was a thing of fear and amazement; its very creation demanded obedience, even without its master. The back had a 3-dimensional look to it, with curved and yet still jagged edges and points erupting from it. Some of them curved toward the front and others stood straight out. It was made of a Gehennan element that I didn't know. It was a bottomless navy blue that crushed hope. The throne sat on a higher level, with two sets of stairs leading up the sides.

Father sat on his throne, a wall of blue fire between us, leaving him shadowed behind it. He looked calm, one leg crossed on the other. Evanor stood at the front of the stairs, holding a staff stiffly.

My brothers were here, except Samael, and kneeling in front of Father in order of age. This was proper procedure to show respect and obedience.

When I opened the doors everybody looked at me, but none of them said a word. I silently walked over to the far left side of the row and kneeled down next to Astroth. He looked annoyed by my presence but stayed quiet.

There was a moment of silence, and then my father began to speak.

"Let us begin. As you all know the Angels have been on the move lately." Our silence was answer enough for him to continue, "Samael has told Rin of their numbers in the first attack." I jerked my head up in surprise, I hadn't told father yet.

"Of course I heard what Samael told you. Please repeat the information for the court, Rin." His voice was a command.

I took on a voice similar, calming my thoughts and speaking strategically, "Samael said that they will first arrive with a force of 1000 angels led by 2 of their archangels."

He smirked at me and then continued.

"Based on Samael's information, however trustworthy it may be, and Evanor's investigations I have estimated that the Angels will attack in 8 months, sometime in December." The room stiffened in anticipation, it seemed all of us were surprised by the speed of the attack.

"In wake of this, I have decided that we must begin the attack on Assiah. We must already have the footholds necessary for the upcoming war." He motioned to Evanor, "Evanor, show them the map."

"Yes, your Majesty," she answered cooly. She tapped the bottom of the staff she was holding against the floor. The staff was made of smooth ebony that looked like it latched onto the pulsing purple skull at the top. For a split second, I could feel incredible demonic power oozing out of the staff. The staff surged and projected an an image in front of us.

"Rise and listen to her instructions, my sons." Father spoke.

"Yes, father." The response was a chorus of mine and my brother's voices in practiced strategic monotone as we stood from our places.

The image was a map of all Assiah, but dozens of red dots were scattered across the map. We lurked around the edges, inspecting the details.

Evanor spoke. "This is a map of Assiah, a perfect visual replica showing our red dots that you see now are the key places that we must control if we wish to have a fighting chance against those wretched angels." Her voice snapped the end of the sentence.

"How would you like us to acquire these places, Father?" Ilbis asked first.

"We must use all of our resources to force the humans into submission. Each of you will command the demons under your power to fight with coordinated attacks. Demons will no longer be allowed to just go about with whatever they want. You will be my generals, command your men to capture, command them to establishment your power over Assiah. Failure is not an option."

"Yes Sir." We answered.

"You are dismissed to begin your plans."

We nodded in synchronization, before filing out of the throne room. Evanor stayed in the room with Father. I stepped out behind my brothers and the door shut behind me. The moment the door sealed itself shut, we began talking.

Lucifer spoke first, his hands were clenched into tight fists, "Those damned angels will die beneath our feet, after watching each and every one of the precious humans burn. We will kill every last one of them."

Azrael nodded and answered him, "But we must be smart about this. If we know they're coming then it's a good chance that they know what we're doing. It wouldn't surprise me if Samael had somehow told them about our plans, just to serve as his own twisted entertainments."

"Indeed, that would be something that Samael would do. That means we cannot just blindly rush in with just rage. This much be well planned.." Egyn chimed in as well.

"I don't really care about all these strategies and stuff. As long as I get to fight, Assiah and those angels will not matter." Stated Amaimon.

"You say that. However, this is a war. We can't just do what we want." Replied Beelzebub.

Astaroth snorted, "Funny coming from you big boy."

"What do you mean, I'm always mature." Beelzebub asked with mock curiosity.

I smiled slightly at his joke.

"As- mature as I'm sure you all are, " Ilbis' words were laced with sarcasm, "We need to be prepared for anything." he leaned against the wall. We all nodded. "As such, I must be taking my leave, and so should the rest of you." Iblis disappeared in a burst of flames. Lucifer disappeared in a blanket of blinding light, leaving to Egyn who dissolve into a puddle, Amaimon to melt into the ground, and Astroth turned into black smoke as they disappeared.

The only ones left were Beelzebub who was probably just going to slack off for a while, and Azazel. Azazel was leaning on the walls with his eyes closed, deep in thought. Beelzebub walked over to Azazel, "Why did you stay?." Azazel said nothing, not even reacting to Beelzebub's voice. Beelzebub sighed and walked away, his body disappearing beneath a swarm of insects. Azazel had always been the most mysterious of my brothers. He rarely talked, and I've never seen him fight. I still remember a story Iblis once told me about Azazel.

(500 years ago)

"Hey Iblis! Have I gotten any stronger yet?" I asked as I practiced creating two fireballs of blue flames in my hands, throwing them at targets.

"You've gotten much stronger Rin. " Iblis responded. He stood next to me, teaching me to control my flames.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Azazel walking past a window.

"Iblis, do you think I am strong enough to beat Azazel?"

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Why do you want to fight him?"

"Because he looks pretty weak, and I never see him do anything. You can beat him can't you?"

"I can't. When I was younger I thought the same thing as you, and I challenged Azazel to a duel. I thought had it in the bag. When the time came, he beat me without ever leaving his starting point, or letting me touch him once. I was at his mercy the entire time."

"What? But besides Father, I thought you were the strongest."

"Not even close. Father, Lucifer, Samael, and Azazel are all stronger than me. One day, you will will be too. Then you might be able to challenge Azazel."

"If he's strong, then why doesn't Azazel fight?"

"He doesn't enjoy it. He fights when he needs to fight, not to dominate others. And when he needs to fight-, satan help the one who challenges him."

(Back to the Present)

I brought my mind out of the flashback and looked at Azazel again. His eye closest to me was slightly opened, looking at me. I paused to ponder the gesture for a moment. I let out a sigh and turned on my heels to walk away. Azazel disappeared silently behind me.

I walked down the hall until I found an open window. I stepped onto the windowsill and leaned out. Outside this window was a direct line to the shadow land that I command. I slightly squinted my eyes, and could see my own castle hundreds and hundreds of miles away. I jumped from the sill and unfurled my wings from my back once again.

I flew through the air at incredible speeds. Usually I would rather use my Shadow Jump but there's nothing wrong with adding a bit of variety. After just a minute of being in the air I could already see my castle.

The castle of shadows was a gift from my Father and brothers when I discovered my own element. I flew in front of the outer wall and landed directly in front of the great doors; my wings disappeared, leaving a smoky remnant of them behind.

The guards along the entrance bowed to me. The doors parted in front of me, revealing two of my personal servants bowing to me. I stepped through the doors, striding past them as they hurried after me.

My personal handmaiden, or handvampire, Joanne and my head butler Malkova, also a vampire, followed the appropriate distance behind me.

Malkova wore a jet black suit with a long tail and white gloves. He had a big poofy mustache and slicked back silver hair. Based on what the humans say he would be classified as an A rank demon.

"My lord, I am surprised to see you back so soon." Joanne said, though it was also a question for why.

"Indeed, you are normally gone for much longer. But it matters not, the castle's activities have been smooth even without you. I shall prepare a small party for your return."

"No time," I said impatiently.

"What do you mean, sire?" Asked Joanne

"Gather all my commanders and demons with influence over our forces. Prepare to have the Royal Shadow Court convene in a war meeting. The time has come for us to prepare for war."

My servants stopped in their tracks behind me, sparing a nervous to each other. "Sire? All of them?"

"Yes, and have my royal suit brought out, its important to show our control over the next events." I answered over my shoulder as I strode into the castle further.

"Yes-s S-sire." I heard the distant response the doors closed behind me. I had war plans to make.

(Unknown POV)

"Master! Master! I bring horrible news!" Afriel yelled as he flew through the roof into my chambers.

"What is it, Afriel?" I asked with disinterest.

"The demons, they have realized our plans to return to Assiah."

"Mhm. That is quite bad news. I would have liked for our forces to have the element of surprise, but it seems we have lost that. What are the demons doing?" I questioned. If we were to fight back we must be vigilant.

"They seem to be readying their forces in Gehenna. Based on what we can see already, they will more than likely launch a full-scale war on Assiah."

"How long?" I asked.

"Sire?" He didn't understand my question.

"How long, Afriel?" I was getting aggravated.

"They could be ready within a month, and with a 5 month lead against us. they will control the war."

"Doubtful. If it was that easy to conquer Assiah Satan would have already done it. He would never admit this, but he knows that the humans can be a real threat to demons, and they will fight back with everything they have. However, I doubt they will be able to fare well against all of Gehenna for too long. So the question is: how can we help them without actually being there." There was a moment of silence as a million different thoughts ran through my head.

"I may know how we can assist them, sire."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Instead of being there in physical form, we could use our astral forms to communicate with them."

"That could work, but only one angel has the powers to continuously use their astral form."

"I don't understand. Can't most angels accomplish an astral form?"

"Yes, but they can only use it to get to Assiah with the permission and grace of God. He only allows it when absolutely necessary, and I doubt he will now. The only other one who can do this is my sister."

"Which one?"

"Chamuel. The 5th archangel. Her powers will allow us to easily send an astral form to help the humans. Summon her immediately Afriel."

"As you wish." I expected him to fly off immediately, but he stayed.

"Is there something else, Afriel?"

"There is another issue that requires your immediate attention."

"And what is that?"

"There have been rumors of a 9th son to Satan,-" Afriel started to talk, cut off by my burst of laughter.

"What do we care if that demon has sired another son? They will fall under our will nonetheless." Truly, I knew that the demon kings were strong but they were nothing compared to an army of angels.

"The rumors say this son possesses Satan's blue flames."

"IMPOSSIBLE! The blue flames cannot be inherited!" I was beyond furious, this son could not exist! If this son fought on the side Gehenna, it could turn the tides of war. "If they were then the demon would have the potential to surpass even Satan." I paused, this could truly be disastrous. I turned back to Afriel, "I want you to look into the rumor. If you find anything credible then report back here immediately. I will decide our course of action from that." This was an order, and it was dire.

"Yes, sir." Afriel spread his 4 wings and flew out of my chambers.

I rubbed my forehead in stress, thinking about the repercussions if there was another demon who could use the blue flames. I could never understand why God created those flames in the first place.

(Shiemi POV)

When Rin left so abruptly, I was left bored and alone. After finally reaching my dorm and finishing my homework, I started cleaning. It took most of the remaining afternoon, but it was a good distraction to keep me from thinking about what was wrong with Rin.

Then I had to get groceries to fill at least some of the cabinets in the kitchen. As I was walking down the street with my groceries, I stopped in front of a clothing store that caught my eye.

I walked in, browsing dresses and t-shirts that I liked, even deciding to get a few of them. As I was about to go to the cashier, I passed the men's section. I remembered that Rin only had pajamas this morning and a school uniform, but probably nothing else. Do demons even wear clothes like we do, in Gehenna? Even so, I'm his tamer and he's in Assiah now, I could get him some Assian clothes to help him fit in.

I walked into the section to look to see if there was anything that would work for Rin. I got him a couple outfits and a hoodie. Even some socks and underwear were stuffed in the pile of new clothes. I took my stuff and his stuff up to the register.

"This is a lot of clothes honey. Are they for anyone special?" Asked the cashier.

"Um. kind of. He's like my partner, so I wanted to do something nice for him."

"Well, that's very sweet. I hope he likes them."

"Thank you," I said as I paid for everything. I left the store and went back to the dorms. Once back I put away all the clothes. Mine in my room, and Rin's in another room, I hoped he liked them.

But now that that was done, I had nothing to do anymore. Usually, I could just work in my garden, and I think I still can. I pulled out the key to my mother's shop, sticking it in my bedroom door. I stepped onto the stone bridge. As I walked towards the shop, all I could think about was Rin. He sounded so urgent, and there was so much intensity in his eyes. I let out a sigh of frustration and quickened my pace. I reached the shop and went around the side to my garden and got to work on it. I planted a few more plants, then watered and fertilized everything. My mother arrived sometime in the middle of my work and came into the garden to talk to me.

"Shiemi welcome back."

"Thank you, mom."

"We haven't been able to talk much lately, how has school been going?"

"It's going well. The normal school is going pretty well."

"That's good honey, and what about cram school?"

"Oh, well I'm still working on making new friends, but everybody seems nice. I have Yukio, and I guess you already know I'm a summoner."

"Yes, Sir Pheles told me, and he also said that you summoned a very high-level demon. One that looks like a human,"

"Yeah, his name is Rin. I don't really know how I feel about him."

"Well I wouldn't try to be too emotionally connected to him, he is a demon. Why isn't he with you?."

"He asked me to send him back to Gehenna. I think some kind of emergency came up."

"Mhm," She hummed, "Are you sure you can trust him, Shiemi?"

"I think I can, and everyone keeps telling me I shouldn't trust him. I know I don't know him well, but I just don't get the feeling that he wants to hurt me."

"Alright. Well I trust your judgment, just be careful dear.."

"Thanks, mom." I said as we both embraced each other in a hug.

(Yukio's POV)

After cram school let out, I quickly walked out of the building and began heading towards the dorms. Before school, I had lived with my father, and since he was the Paladin he wasn't really home much so I could more or less take care of myself. I did still love my father, but moving out to live in the dorms didn't really affect me. I shared a dorm with another exorcist-in training named Shima. Maybe I would visit Dad before heading back, if only to spare me from a conversation with that pink-haired pervert.

My walk to the office was abstract, I was thinking about something else entirely. That demon. Shiemi's demon.

He was practically flaunting his weakness in the class, as if proving he was in control and we couldn't do anything to him. I could tell that he was looking down on us the whole time.

And Shiemi didn't do anything! Worse than that, she was acting as if he was her friend.

The problem was that Shiemi was blinded to what he really was.

She didn't understand that demons were not their summoners friends.

She didn't understand that he was going to hurt her.

She didn't understand that I was right. That I was her friend. That I would protect her from him.

Demons were the summoner's tools. It made my blood boil just thinking about that demon even laying one of his filthy hands on Shiemi. I was going to protect her, and when that demon finally shows himself; I'll be the one to put him down.

I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and realized I'd been clenching my mouth so tightly it hurt. I opened my mouth, rubbing at the dull pain in my cheek. I looked up the building in front of me.

The main office building of True Cross. This was where my father worked. He's the Paladin and is by far the most powerful living exorcist around. I really am proud of him.

I stepped onto the stairs by the door, when all of a sudden the door to the building blew open and people came rushing out.

Not just people. Exorcists.

A lot of them, enough for a basic army of exorcists. I was pushed to the side and fell down as they passed me. They were all running in a panic, heading in one direction like a stampede. Towards the courthouse where the Grigori meet. I sat there in shock until I heard a voice

"What the hell are you waiting for, sitting on the ground like that?"

I quickly turned around to see my father Paladin Fujimoto standing there looking down at me.

"Father what's going on."

He let out a sigh, " I guess you haven't heard." He put his hand out for me, and I used it to stand up.

"Heard what?" He definitely made me curious.

"We just got a call that a strange being has appeared in the courthouse."

"But that's one of the most secure buildings in all of True Cross. Almost no demon should be able to enter the courthouse."

"Yes, but if I'm right, this isn't a demon." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "They're saying that this being could be an angel."

To be continued.

Thanks for reading, and I will see you guys next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Welcome back to chapter 8 of the Summoned Prince. I am sorry that it took so long for you to get this chapter, but I hope you all still like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. Obviously**

 **Previously:**

" _We just got a call that a strange being has appeared in the courthouse."_

" _But that's one of the most secure buildings in all of True Cross. Almost no demon should be able to enter the courthouse."_

" _Yes, but if I'm right, this isn't a demon." He pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "They're saying that this being could be an angel."_

 **(Yukio's POV)**

"An angel?! But there hasn't been an angel sighted in at least half a millennium," I said in a state of shock.

"Yes, and many of our exorcists don't even believe that angels exist." Dad replied.

"I was starting to think that they didn't exist. And I really doubt that a real angel would just suddenly appear without warning."

Father let out a laugh, "Well of course they _exist_ ,Yukio. They're God's finest creations, and the protectors of all things in God's light."

"Then where have they been all this time?"

"Ah! Time!" Father hurriedly looked at his watch and said, "We will continue this talk later. We have to hurry." He started running towards the courthouse, and I followed after him. As we went down the streets I could see tons of exorcists everywhere heading in the same direction. I recognized some of them, but the majority I didn't. It was about a 5 minute run towards the courthouse, and what I saw shocked me.

The entire courthouse was surrounded by at least 200 armed exorcists. The perimeter of the building was lined with rows of exorcist, there was heavy artillery, and a few tanks, behind them. Mephisto himself was standing there directing different exorcists with a smile. There was an air of dread coming from everyone as they were worried about what was happening. Dad walked straight to Mephisto as he sent another exorcist away.

"Give it to me straight, Mephisto. What do we have here?" My dad asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, you know nothing much." Replied Mephisto, his exaggerated smile widening.

"Really? Because it looks like a whole damn army has assembled here."

"I guess there is a small thing. It appears that some of the exorcist claim that a blinding light suddenly appeared in the center of the main room while they were in the building and a figure appeared. Apparently, the figure was dressed in long white flowing robes, had golden hair, and 6 huge white wings. The building was immediately evacuated and quarantined, and now we're getting ready to send in an extermination team." Mephisto said in a cheery tone.

"Have you got a team ready yet?"

"Of course. We plan to send in 12 upper first class exorcists. They're waiting on standby for orders."

"Go ahead and send them in. Give them 10 minutes." My father ordered.

"Alright," responded Mephisto before he disappeared in a cloud of confetti and pink smoke.

Dad turned to me, "Yukio I want you to head to the medics. If anything happens and whatever is in there gets out... I want you to run."

I nodded. I knew that even though I wanted to stay by his side, all I would do was get in his way. He nodded back to me, and we parted ways. I went to the makeshift tent that had been set up at the back, and dad went to the very front of the whole ordeal. He sent the extermination team into the building.

I went to help the medics with their preparations and for a few minutes, nothing happened. Until, out of nowhere, a blinding golden light shown out from the courthouse. People started yelling and panicking, but the only thing I could see was the golden light,

 **(Rin POV)**

I was sitting on my throne, a purposely menacing look on face, demonstrating the power I held. In front of me was a long rectangular table with twelve of my subordinates sitting at it. The Royal Shadow Court. A coalition of the most important and powerful demons under my reign. Six of them were generals in the army, and the other six were the demon nobles ruling over the demons in my realm. To be honest, only about four of them really mattered in the grand scheme of things.

The first one is the leader of the vampire clan, Lord Doyle Vladia. He looks like a little kid around ten with blond hair, red eyes, and normally dresses in a suit a little too big.

The second was Queen of Warriors, Helena. The leader of the hellhound clan. A tall woman with cropped dirty blonde hair, fingernails sharp as claws and a set of crimson claw marks were scratched onto her cheeks as a symbol. She wore black battle armor and her three black dog tails slipped out the back.

The third demon wore long black robes that looked like they were weighing him down. His deep, almost black, red hair was slicked back, complimenting his dark skin complexion. He wore an absurd amount of gold on his neck and fingers. Duke Zal; he controls the treasures of my domain, as well as acting as one of my top advisors.

Finally, there was Lady Marvool; leader of the Shade, the most elite shadow demons in my kingdom. Shades are partially a ghost but their spirits were never recognized in Assiah. Their soul warps into a demon made entirely of shadows and because of that, Lady Marvool doesn't have a true physical body, the ideal infiltration device. When looking at her all you can tell is her pure white eyes and lips. Her smooth black hair falls down her back, nearly to the ground, further giving her a shadowed impression. She is captain of the stealth squads, information tactics and chief strategist of my military.

"Now that all of you are here, we shall begin. First things first, we are here to discuss the war against heaven. I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about angels."

Duke Zal scoffed as he said, "Yes, my prince, we have heard of these rumors, but no one truly believes it. I mean angels, can you imagine?"

There was a murmur of agreement from some of the other members, but my generals were looking at me and I could tell they were starting to understand what was happening. The members continued muttering and conversing with each other.

Helena slammed her fist onto the table, "Silence! Our Lord is speaking! If anyone interrupts again, they will lose their tongue." She glared at Duke Zal harshly. With that, the chatter died down and I smiled at Helena's brash loyalty.

"Then allow me to put your worries to ease and end the senseless _talk_. The rumors about Gehenna going to war with angels are….. true."

There was a collective gasp from multiple people, and some of them even stood up from there seats. Zal was one of them.

"Impossible! Angels are just a myth created by those pitiful humans. Just like God and Jesus the bible is a fake." He yelled. At me, nonetheless.

I looked at the duke and glared. I set the stones beside him ablaze with blue flames. Zal jumped back from the fire, looking at me with terror in his eyes. I stood from my chair, everyone instantly got down on one knee in a bow. There were obviously some people who didn't like it as I could sense that a lot of the minor members, as well as Zal, were mentally yelling.

I stood on the dais in front of my throne, pacing a little, "Yes, _Angels_ , _God_ , all of it; they're all real. And in six months heaven's gates will spill forth an army of angels against us. My father has decided that we must make a preemptive strike. Each of the demon kings has been given the order to organize the forces of their realms and invade Assiah. We were told where to strike as well. We must claim those areas if we wish to succeed in the war that is coming. So, I have jobs for each of you."

They looked up at me.

"What would those be, your highness?" Lord Doyle asked from beside me.

"Doyle, Helena, and Marvool to prepare your forces. Your are the heads of your demon clans, I want all of you to get them ready to go into battle. My generals will work together on invasion plans and rally our strength. Duke Zal," he flinched as I said his name; good, "I want you to find suitable weapons against the angels in our treasury. Everyone, complete your task quickly, I want to leave before the start of next month." I said as I stopped in front of my throne and sat down, making myself even more intimidating.

There was a silent pause but they all answered, "Yes sir" and left the room. The moment I felt them leave the castle the first thing I did was get up from my throne and take off my suit jacket. I hated wearing those fancy clothes. I threw the suits jacket over the throne and walked off towards the center of the room. I put out my hand and formed a cloud of dark mist that formed the shape of a tornado twice the size of my palm.

The mist grew until it was just about my size. Then it began to solidify until it no longer looked like mist. It now looked like a body with no features, and completely black. However, then I forced the features to appear on the body, starting with its hair and face. The whole process took a minute, and when it was done the black figure had transformed into a perfect replica of me. Even its clothes were the same as mine. My dark clone ability had infinite uses, because I could clone anyone. However, it takes longer to make a perfect one.

I made this clone for two reasons. The first was to see if I could make a high-quality clone, and the second was if I could then I would use it as my stand-in. I need a stand-in because I still had the mission of being a spy for my father. Which meant I had to go back to that girl, but someone had to stay behind and manage the Shadowlands. That's where my clone came in.

I did an inspection of the clone just to be sure, and once I was satisfied I said, "You know why I summoned you, don't you?"

The clone scoffed and said, "Of course. You want me to be your stand in and report to you everything that's happening, so you can stay as father's personal spy."

"Right. No one besides our direct family may know this information."

He rolled his eyes, "Just stop worrying. I know what to do."

"Don't forget that I'm still your Superior, show me the deserved respect and do your job or I can just as easily destroy you."

"I apologize, _sire_." I gave a curt nod, and the clone walked over to the throne, picked up the suit's jacket that I had thrown down, sat down. Crossing his legs and for all the world, looking the imposing demonic prince I was.

"Go ahead and get ready Rin." Said the clone. I nodded again and headed towards my chambers to prepare for my return to Assiah.

 **(Shiemi's POV)**

Me and my mother had been having a nice talk about the garden and school, and everything had been going well. She was about to ask me something, but before she could there was a huge blast of golden light nearby. My mother instantly jumped up and tried to cover me to protect me. At first, I didn't really notice because the light was so blinding that it filled my vision on all sides, and I couldn't see anything else. As the light dimmed, I was able to see again.

My vision was slightly blurred, but I could see most of it, and what played out before me was incredible. With the way I was facing, I was looking right towards True Cross and I could see that there was a huge pillar of golden light that was going up into the clouds. The light was so bright that it illuminated everything with a golden hue. Based on where the pillar was rising I could assume that the pillar was in the area near the center of True Cross. I was so focused on it that I didn't even hear my mother yelling at me to get in the house.

Before I could register what she was telling me she grabbed me and basically threw me into the house through the door that we had left open. I landed on the floor with a hard thud, my arms arching as I used the to catch myself. Mother ran into the house and closed the door, locking it. Even then, the light was still faintly shining through the window. Illuminating the tiny dust particles drifting in the air.

"Shiemi you stay here while I run to make a call. Don't you dare go outside."

Mother ran past me, and turned a corner heading to the landline that was in the living room. She was terrified, but I wasn't. In fact, now that I think about it the light didn't feel scary. Instead, it felt warm and safe like there was a warm sheet covering my whole body. I stood from the ground, and without even thinking about it I headed back to the door and opened it.

I knew what my mother said, and I wanted to listen. But there was something calling to me- no, calling for me- from the light. Normally I would be scared, but I just wasn't this time. As I stepped out the door and walked down the stairs, I looked towards the light and was truly surprised. The pillar of light had morphed its shape from a pillar into a pair of golden wings that covered True Cross. The wings looked like there were thousands of individual feathers, and were slightly flapping. Each movement sending an aura of energy across the city. An experience that I had never felt before.

I stared at the wings and there was something inside me that wanted to get closer, and I might have done it but a voice filled my head. The voice of a woman.

 **(Yukio's POV)**

The golden light had shaken everybody into a panic. It was like we had become a swarm of ants, going every which way, and scrambling around trying to make sense of what was happening. The healer tent was knocked down in the chaos and I was being jostled around by the frenzied crowd. I looked at the courthouse and was astonished to see that the entire building was covered in nothing but a bright radiant golden pillar. It was beautiful being so close that if I ran I would reach the pillar within a minute; but I couldn't run. A boundless reservoir of power emanated from the pillar, so strong that every muscle in my body had turned to jelly and I could barely stand on my feet.

I looked around trying to find my father, but it was almost impossible with how many people were running around. However, after a few seconds, I was able to spot him. He was standing within arms reach of the pillar, and he had his glasses in one hand and his standard rifle in the other. His cloak was billowing back with the force of the pillar but by his body language, he was on ultra high alert.

I was about to call out to him when the pillar of life began to bulge at the center, spreading farther and farther out. Then it formed into towering golden wings. They were so detailed and realistic that if I hadn't seen it form, then I would have thought it was a bird.

The newly formed wings flapped slightly, the wind alone was strong enough to almost blow off my glasses. It flapped a few times, and all the exorcists stopped running around and looked at the wings. Most were even pointing their weapons at them.

There was a calm silence that laid over the rush of the constant wind flowing over us. Then, out of nowhere, a woman's voice filled my head, and not like someone was talking into my ear. Instead, it was like there was someone talking in my head.

In a calm voice, the woman said, "Fear not. For I am not your enemy."

There was a rustle from the exorcists, and the majority of them scoffed. Which meant that everyone was hearing this voice. I noticed that the courthouse which had been completely obscured from the light was now perfectly visible even though it was still shrouded in the golden light.

Something was different. A woman stood on the top step of the courthouse. A long silky white robe freely flowed behind her. She was wearing black shiny shoes, and around her neck was a single gold necklace with a gold gear on it.

She had long flowing golden blond hair, pure white skin, golden eyes, and a slight smile on her face. However, the most noticeable thing about her was the six huge white wings that were attached to her back.

There was a dead silence, then the woman continued, "I sense a great fear within all of you, and it pains me to be the cause of it. Still, because of the nature of my visit, I must continue."

She stopped again to let her words settle. She was about to speak when all of a sudden some exorcists at the front began to fire on her.

At first, I thought the bullets would immediately kill the woman; but the bullets never even touched her. How was it possible that not a single bullet hit her, when least 20 exorcists had fired directly at her? The exorcist bullets were lying crushed in front of the woman at the bottom of the steps. So they had to have hit _something_.

The woman flicked her hand, and all of the exorcists who fired at her collapsed to the ground. People started panicking again and some even ran away.

I was about to run as well, when she said, "Fear not. I merely put them to sleep. They will all awake tomorrow. Listen, and allow me to explain the reason for me coming here. My name is Chamuel. I am the third archangel of Heaven."

A wave of feelings washed over everyone, from disbelief and shock to disgust and fear. Most wrote this off as a lie, and even I didn't believe her but my father's words emerged from my memory. He had thought that this was the real deal, and if it was, then this could change everything. Still, most of the exorcists did not believe her and many even raised their guns higher at her.

Just as it seemed like there was going to be another shootout Sir Pheles appeared in front of the woman facing the crowd of exorcists. Then, in his normal over exaggerated tone, he said, "Friends please there is no reason to be so afraid. I can personally say that this a true angel, and what she speaks is the truth."

Mephisto turned to Chamuel and with a toothy grin he said, "Long time no see, Chamy."

Chamuel looked directly at his face, and instantly her face shifted from happiness to annoyance and disgust. She looked down at him.

"It's Chamuel, Demon. You have no right to taint my name with your mouth, you are better off dead."

"Ah, so cold."

Chamuel rolled her eyes and then turned back to the masses of exorcists.

"I hope you all believe that I am an angel, I have very important matters to tell you all. War is coming." She paused as murmurs, whispers and generalized terror rushed across the crowd. "Whether you believe my words or not, they must be spoken. Heaven's gates will open into Assiah and an army of angels will come within six months. However, the demons of Ghenna also know this and they are mounting their biggest invasion of Assiah ever. We expect it to happen soon. Your forces would have been crushed, but through my the knowledge and grace of my Elder Brother, the which is the 3rd highest in all of Heaven he devised a brilliant strategy for you all."

She waved her left hand, and above us formed a 3-dimensional image of the entire earth it looked like a hologram, but it was the size of a football field. There were also multiple red dots all over it.

She said, "this represents your Assiah, and those red dots represent the most likely places that the demons will invade to gain strategic footholds. Some of these may be false, and others may not be on here but the majority of these areas will be targeted by the demons so you must strengthen them."

She closed her left hand, and the hologram shrank to the size of a soccer ball, solidified into a physical object that still had the planet and the red dots, and it fell to the ground and landed right in my father's outstretched hands."

"I have delivered my brother's message so I will be taking my leave. I do hope you survive so I can meet you all in person."

Chamuel's form became completely golden, and it zipped up into the sky vanishing. The golden light also disappeared, and there was a blanket of tension resting on everyone. There were a few seconds of just silence and everyone exploded.

"What the hell... yeah right… oh god."

They were saying all sorts of things, but none of that was really important. All that was on my mind was getting to my father. I began to push past the exorcists who were basically screaming at each other and was heading to my father who was talking to Mephisto at the same area where Chamuel had stood. I was right t the front when all of a sudden my father turned from Mephisto, and to the crowd.

He took in a long breath, my first thought: oh no. I covered my ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOIN' STANDING THERE? THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF WHINING BABIES! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR DUTIES AND STAY ON HIGH ALERT! DISMISSED."

Everybody began running away and heading back to their positions, or going back to their homes. I turned to look at my dad one more time, but he was already gone and so was Mephisto. The only thing that was left was some scattered confetti where the had stood.

I let out a sigh and looked at the time. My watch read 9:21, and so I started to run back to the dorm, and hopefully get at least some sleep tonight.

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you all of a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: Welcome back everyone to chapter 9. I hope that you guys enjoy it, and without further ado let's begin.**

 **Before Chamuel appears in True Cross**

 **(Satan POV )**

I looked at the pitiful demon who was bowing to me with his forehead pressed against the black obsidian floor. The ogre demon had green skin, pointy ears, and beady yellow eyes. His raggedy fur clothes smelled of rotting flesh and dirt. I schooled my face into practiced boredom then turned my attention back to the demon.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you would like _me_ to allocate resources to _your_ village so you can rebuild."

"Yes my lord the red ogres attacked us in the middle of the night and destroyed our village. Without you, we won't survive the winter. Please, I beg of you."

"Oh. you _beg_ of me." I rolled my eyes, a dark grin painted on my face, what a pitiful creature, "Then I ask you: what would I gain in return for helping your village?"

The demon straightened his back in defiance before realizing his mistake and bending it back.

"Please my lord. We have always given you everything you asked for, and you have never had a problem with us, so please lord Satan I beg of you."

I moved my head so it rested on my right hand's knuckles. I let out a sigh and thought about it for a second.

"I have decided. I will give you the necessary equipment," I paused, "however, in return I want every ogre capable of combat to enlist in Amaimon's army. You are under him after all."

"But my lord," He lifted his head to argue, almost making eye contact before lowering his head again, he continued in a softer manner "we ogres are not fit for battle. We would only hinder the army."

"Nonsense. If you cannot fight then you can serve as living shields. Quite an effective system, wouldn't you agree?"

The ogre's face darkened and he opened his mouth to say something, pausing and I could tell he was trying to figure out if it was worth it to argue.

"There is no more room for discussion. Dismissed." I said as I waved my hand to usher him to leave

The Ogre stood up and shortly bowed, about to walk out of the room, "And if my son tells me that you did not report to him, I'll have all of the ogres enlisted, regardless of age or condition." He stops at the door, "But-!" He was about to turn around but saw the blue torch flames flare, shock flashed on his face, "Th-Thank you, m-my lord" he said shakily. I could sense the hatred just oozing from him as he left the room.

Once he was gone I stood up from my throne. I was rather annoyed. I had been listening to demons complain all day. Normally, I could let my children handle these things, but today I had decided the war preparations were more important and I just so happened to be free. Dealing with whining demons truly does test my nerves. I walked down the dias and began to closest exit. However, before I was able to I sensed something that I hadn't in a long time. It felt like there were feathers falling on my brain. Light prickly feathers. I only feel this kind of sensation when there are angels involved.

For a moment I was worried that the angels had somehow opened heaven early, but when I focused on it I could tell that this wasn't an army of angels. It was just one angle, and it wasn't even physically there. I let a smile spread onto my face as I immediately understood what was happening.

I started laughing, a dark hollow sound, "So, this is their grand plan. Warn the humans. Ha. If that's all they have, then this will be even easier than I thought." I focused on the angel's aura and I was able to bring a piece of my consciousness the where the angel was. With my consciousness present, I was able to see what was happening.

There was a crowd of exorcists all looking at what appeared to be a courthouse which was covered with golden light in the shape of angel's wings, and at the top of the steps stood the angel. As I looked at the angel I could feel a mild pulsing headache blossom. I smirked, for the astral form of an angel to bother me, it had to at least be one of the archangels. Any other demon present would be writhing in pain or already dead; but for a demon king and higher, it was barely a bother.

Once I got a better look at the angel I could tell exactly who it was. Chamuel. I smirked, the last time I had seen her she had been nothing but a newly formed angel who had no control over her own powers. Now, look at her. I could tell her ego had inflated quite a bit and I couldn't wait to crush it.

I watched as she gave her little speil to the humans, and when she was done her astral form flew back to Heaven. I brought the severed piece of my consciousness back to me. I noticed how all the maids and butlers were looking at me with scared expressions. I really didn't care though because now that Heaven had made its move, it was time for me to make mine.

 **(Shiemi POV)**

After everything that happened last night with the golden light the regular school had been shut down and all the non-exorcist students had been sent home until further notice. However, cram school was still going; in fact, we were told to come to cram school at the same time that regular classes would have started.

I was thinking about all of this as I looked in the mirror of my room. It was 7:55 and I was going to have to leave soon, but there was one thing bothering me. I didn't know if I should summon Rin or not. Last time we talked he had asked me to send him back, and he may not be ready to come back to Assiah but I might really need him today.

I considered it for a while and I ultimately decided to at least test and see if Rin would come if I summoned him. I really hoped he would.

I took out one of the summoning papers that I had, I bit my thumb and smeared the blood on the paper.

"I call the sapphire Prince of Satan's embrace! Become my sword as I your wielder!"

An unnatural silence filled the room and it seemed like everything was holding its breath. I felt a warmth sprout in my chest and then quickly die out. Once it did I heard "You called?"

I immediately turned around and was greeted by the sight of Rin sitting on my bed like he owned the place. He was giving me one of the most obvious smirks I had seen in a long time.

"You know it's been a while since I've been in a female room, but I have to say, I'm not impressed."

I felt my cheeks warm but I calmed myself down.

"A-Anyway, Rin. Are you okay?"

He raised his eyebrow and his tail slightly flicked up as he responded.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because the last time I saw you it seemed like there was something seriously bothering you and since I'm your summoner I would like to know if there's something the matter." I paused, "And I'm your friend."

He looked at me to see if I was serious, and when he realized I was he rolled his eyes.

"Look Shiemi there is no reason for you to worry yourself with my problems, so as far as you are concerned, there's nothing the matter."

I could tell he was keeping something from me and it made me sad that Rin didn't trust me enough to tell what the real problem was. Eventually, we'll get to the point where we can truly trust each other.

"Okay, Rin. Then let's go ahead and go."

 **(Time skip)**

Cram school had just started and currently, we were in 's demon physiology class. As usual, I was sitting next to Yukio, Rin was sitting on the floor next to me, Izumo and Paku were sitting next to each other, and Bon, Konekomaru and Shima were sitting together. Yamato and Takara were sitting in the back by themselves.

However, there was a heavy sheet of silence spread on the whole classroom as everyone had on worried faces and no one talked louder than a whisper. Especially Yukio, who hadn't said a word since yesterday.

After a few minutes, the door to the classroom opened and in walked in the standard exorcist dragoon uniform. He had a serious face on, and he was carrying a thick black briefcase with him.

"Good morning everyone"

Nobody responded to him, but that didn't seem to affect him at all. He went over to the board and began to write Demon Physiology. Once he did that he turned back to the class, set his briefcase down, and looked at us with stern eyes.

"Alright, let's go ahead and tackle the elephant in the room."

We all knew what he was referring to.

"As I'm sure you all know yesterday there was an.. incident in True Cross. A beam of golden light sprouted from the courthouse and a," he sighed, "A being came out. The supposed archangel Chamuel, and it warned us that Gehenna plans to launch the largest invasion force ever recorded. It also said that Heaven will open up and angels will come to our defense in six months. Currently, the Vatican is investigating the claims, but in the meantime, we are strengthening all of our defenses just to be safe. We have also decided to shut down all our bases to the public. So, with that out the way, I want you all to know that at the moment there is no reason for you all to be worried, but you should be prepared nonetheless. Now, let us begin the lesson."

No one spoke, but the tension in the room seemed to lighten just a little as we were reassured by.

"Mr. Talch do you think that was an angel or not?" Asked Izumo with a flat expression.

He seemed to think about it for a second as if he was choosing his words very carefully.

"I will hold off my judgment as to whether that was an angel or not. Is that fine ?"

She scoffed at the dismissal.

"Everyone lets start with some reviews. Who here can tell me a demon's main two weaknesses?"

Yukio answered first.

"The demon's tail and heart. If the tail is pulled, broken, or ripped off then it will cause severe pain to the demon and possibly leave them permanently disabled. If you damage the demon's heart then the chances of it dying are high."

"Excellent Okumura. Those are the best way to kill or damage a demon for sure, but the higher level the demon then the harder it will be to do that. Ms. Moriyama, would you agree with that? Since your summon _is_ a higher ranking demon."

I jumped a little at being called out about Rin. I slightly turned my head and could see that Rin was just barely looking at me to see what I was going to answer. I also noticed that everyone else's eyes were on him and me. The one who had the most intense glare was Yukio. I thought about the answer for a second and decided.

"Yes, Rin was very sensitive when I almost touched his tail, and I feel that he would have stopped me no matter what."

Everyone in the room nodded and turned back to. While they did that I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. The rest of the class was normal until it came to the end. had just finished teaching and was about to dismiss us, but instead, he turned to me and Rin again.

He said, " I assume you brought your key that grants access to 's room correct?"

I nodded.

"Good, then you and your summon are to go to her room immediately. You will stay with her for the rest of the day."

I was shocked to hear this and from the corner of my eye, I could see that Rin was slightly interested in what we were talking about. I was about to say something when Bon interrupted me.

"What the hell? Why does she get to spend all day with one of the best exorcists in the world? What makes her so special?"

"Regrettably, I also have to agree with Bon. I don't understand what is so important that Shiemi must spend so much time in elite training." Izumo added, then glared at Rin, "Even if she has a special summon."

I was actually really embarrassed that people were talking about me so much. , on the other hand, seemed to be annoyed.

"Everybody listen. You all seem to misunderstand just how special Shiemi's summon is. Based on our current knowledge of demon strength, a humanoid summon would be in the upper B tier. He could be extremely strong and will be a valuable asset to the Vatican. So yes, she will get special attention, and I don't want to hear any more complaining. go ahead and go."

I quickly stood up and said, "yes sir."

Rin stood with me as we walked over to the door and I turn the key in the lock, I took a glance over the room. Even though no one was objecting there were quite a few people still mad. I sighed, hanging my head, making new friends would be so much harder now. I passed through the portal door, Rin pausing before following me.

 **(Rin POV)**

All during the damn cram school, my mind had been working endlessly. All because that Talch person said that an _arch_ angel came down and warned the exorcists about our invasion. If I had not been on a mission for father then I could have, and would have, burned all the humans in the room to ash. I spent the rest of the class composing myself so I wouldn't look suspicious to Shiemi.

These weak classmates of her's need to get in line. Eye-brows especially, like she has the right to glare at _me_. Or to bully my summoner like that.

Now that the class was over I was walking behind Shiemi as she led me to that Grom woman. I watched as Shiemi looked at her classmates in sadness. I paused behind Shiemi and turned to the class. I bared my teeth and gave a light growl, narrowing my eyes at them. Fear flashed across their faces. Good, that's what they get for making Shiemi feel like that. I turned, a faint smirk on my face.

We were back in the woman's office, but this time the far wall that led to the indoor field was already up. I saw that Grom was leaning on her desk facing us. Today she was wearing a black pantsuit and had a strange grin plastered on her face.

"HELLO, you two." She greeted as she saw us enter. She stood up and met us in the middle as we walked over.

"Good Morning Ms. Grom," Shiemi replied.

"Same to you Shiemi, and what about you Rin."

I rolled my eyes, but it didn't seem to faze the lady.

"I'm so happy you two are here today. As you remember, yesterday I tested both of your physical abilities."

She looked to us on that and Shiemi nodded while I just kept a blank face.

"Good. Today I will be testing both of your skills but before that, I need to know a little bit more about Rin."

With that, she snapped her fingers and from the shadows of the room came two huge demons. They were both at least 6'0, they looked like overly muscular rats on two feet. They were carrying chairs which they put behind us. The one that brought my chair was about to bow to me but I psychically told him not to and he obeyed.

We all sat down at Ms. Grom's desk, "Now then Rin, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Don't care."

"Good, let's begin. What king do you fall under?"

I internally smirked as I voiced a rehearsed answer.

"Lord Lucifer." I paused, "All shadow demons, including me, follow Prince Lucifer because he's the closest to a king of shadows, I guess."

She nodded and wrote down my response on a piece of paper.

"What are your abilities?"

"I can manipulate shadows for travel and stuff like that. Or controls humans with their shadows. If I use more of my power I can make a shadow clone of myself." I downplayed most of my shadow abilities, couldn't be too powerful for just a 'normal demon,' now could I?

Ms. Grom started writing on her paper again, mumbling a bit under her breath, which I heard clear as day, " _Demon rank… mid to upper-level A._ " She looked up at us, "What are your intentions for being here in Assiah?"

Her words seemed to silence even the air in the room. Like the world was holding its breath for the answer. I could feel Shiemi's eyes on me from the side, and Ms. Grom was staring at me.

As if I wouldn't be prepared.

I let out a sigh, "Nothing really. I just wanted to see what Assiah is like. I normally don't come and I've heard that there are a lot of fun things to do here, so when I was summoned I just accepted it."

She wrote down my response again.

"Now, last question. Are you willing to kill and be killed for your summoner?"

I was tempted to scoff at her, no of course not; but I pretended to think about it for a second, "No. I'm okay with killing for her but being killed isn't really high on my agenda so if it's at all possible I will try to avoid it."

Ms. Grom's face brightened, "Excellent. Most demons say they would and I never believe them because there's no way a demon would just accept death like that. It's good to know that your honest, Rin. Now then let's truly begin your lesson. You two can go ahead and head to the field, I just have to file some papers."

Shiemi nodded and got up, and I followed behind her. As we were walking to the field Shiemi said, "I didn't know you were a shadow demon. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." I walked a bit ahead of her.

Once we made it to the field, Grom came running from the opening that went to her office.

"Alright Shiemi I want you to stand behind me, and Rin I want you to show us a basic attack that you would use in a fight. You can aim at those test dummies over there." She pointed across the room.

I looked over to some test dummies that were a few yards away from me and nodded. Shiemi smiled to me and walked behind Grom. I sighed, to make sure I kept my cover I was going to have to dial down my power even more. I put my hands together and waited for a second. I began to spread them apart, and in my hand began to form a sword that was covered in shadows. Grom and Shimei both looked in amazement at my fully made katana that was covered in shadows.

"That's amazing Rin."

"Yes, it is very impressive."

I rolled my eyes, "I call this shadow slash."

I swung the sword down and a wave of shadows shot out. It passed through two of the test dummies. There was silence, and then the upper halves of the dummies slid off from the bottoms and fell to the ground with a thud.

I heard clapping from behind me and turned to see Shiemi clapping in amazement. I mentally sighed knowing that she probably hasn't seen much dealing with demon's abilities because, to be honest, that wasn't very impressive.

"Excellent, Rin. You called that Shadow Slash, correct?"

"Yeah."

"What else can you do?"

I smiled, "Plenty more."

 **(2-hour time-skip)**

We spent two hours on me demonstrating my mental, physical, and energy abilities. Each time Grom and Shiemi would applaud me, and after a while, I accepted it even though it was annoying. Grom also had Shiemi begin training to control her powers and building up her physical strength. After all of it was said and done Shiemi was almost ready to pass out, and I was as fine as ever.

"Excellent, you two, I got some great data. You can both go ahead and leave. You should be going to Shiemi's aria class."

"Alright, Ms. Grom," Shiemi said as she struggled to stand up. She ran over to the showers with me walking behind her. I was still only thinking about one thing.

What were we going to do now that the humans knew we were planning to invade?

 **(Unknown POV)**

I sat in my throne looking at my two siblings who would lead our angels charge back to Assiah, and all they could think about was how annoying it was that they were the ones that had to do it.

"Brother, why does it have to be us? You know I had plans."

Gabriel complained. His silver hair shone against his white skin, perfectly matching his silver eyes and 6 white wings. He was wearing black robes with a white belt and a purple scarf draped on his shoulders, each side marked with a golden cross.

Next to him stood Ariel who looked equally pissed. She had extremely dark brown hair that was tied behind her in a french braid. Her green eyes shown against brown skin, and she was wearing a green robe that had been tied at the waist and arm bends. She was also wearing a cross hanging from her neck and had 6 wings sprouting from her back.

Gabriel the messenger of God and Ariel nature incarnate. They are very powerful beings but right now they were just being very annoying.

"Listen, you two. I don't care about what you had planned because you should have known this was going to happen for a couple of centuries, and besides this is all for the sake of God and nothing comes before that. Right?"

I knew they agreed with me as they strained to find an answer that was still in their favor. Ariel was the one who tried to answer first.

"Yes I agree with you brother," the words were more than a little strained, "but I have so many things that I have already been assigned to."

"I have to agree with sister Ariel. Why don't you have a different high ranking angel take charge? Why does it have to be an archangel?"

I slammed my fist onto the armchair which sent a wave of force that forced both of them back a little.

"We all know why archangels must go! It's true that for an archangel a demon is nothing but a bug, but the demons have acquired many powerful beings the likes of which we have never had to face. Take the 8 demon kings, they are all within the same power range of an archangel. There is Lucifer and Samael who worry me the most. "

Ariel and Gabriel were silent as I mentioned their names.

"As I'm sure you both know those two were the ones in the original war and they caused the most destruction besides Satan himself, and Lucifer, he was once one of us. He was a saved child from the accursed demon's world and he was brought into God's arms. He betrayed us and killed so many when he did. Even though he was cast out to die, he survived and has been with Satan this whole time. Then there's Samael who claims to have switched to our side, but his power is enough to devastate Heaven's forces. Satan still makes those two look like mere children in the face of his own power. I fear I am the only one who could possibly defeat Satan and Lucifer."

Gabriel scoffed, "Why of course brother you are the leader of the four archangels. You are the strongest, purest, and most perfect creation that God has created. You are Michael, God's right hand. Besides you have already beaten Satan when he was in Heaven last time."

"True I did. However, that was a very special case because God himself gifted me the power to defend Heaven, and it was truly fantastic. I can no longer use that power for too long, and I fear it may not last long enough to defeat Satan if he should ever make it out of Gehenna. So you see why I need you two to go to Assiah from the start. If we have our strongest forces there at the beginning then I have nothing to fear. You two are dismissed."

It looked like they wanted to argue, but they both bowed their heads and flew out of the chamber muttering to each other. Once they were gone I leaned back into my throne. I sighed at how many things are happening now. However, there was something laying even heavier on my mind. The rumors of a 9th Demon King. Worse, that he is an heir to the blue flames. I had looked into the matter, and there started to be more and more evidence of the rumor being true.

This war would be hard enough to fight against the demons. And against Lucifer, my lost brother.

I remembered so many happy memories with him. I remembered all those years of him training me on how to fight and how to lead. Of when he stood next to god as his right-hand. Before he-

Flashes of worse memories filled my head.

Dead Angels laying everywhere the eye could see

Blood splattered everywhere

Blue flames spread throughout the holy city

Lucifer holding his sword to my head

And Satan barging into God's castle with the doors slamming behind him.

I shook the visions from my mind. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in anger at how weak I was and how much I hated Lucifer for his betrayal. But there was still a voice inside me that longed for the days before Lucifer left. A voice that still pulled me to tears at the thought of fighting Lucifer again.

 **AN: Thank you, everybody, for reading this chapter, and I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did then please leave reviews for the chapter. I would love to hear what you guys like, don't like, think could be improved, or any ideas that you might want to pitch. I read them all so make sure you leave your reviews. Nothing is too small.**

 **PS: By the way, I will begin to write another fanfiction for the Seven Deadly Sins soon, so chapter releases for this story might take a little longer, but don't worry I will never abandon this story. Please if you like my work then check out that story when it comes out. Anyway thanks for reading this, and ill see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with CHAPTER 10 of the Summoned Prince. Sorry, it took so long to get here, but I had other stuff to deal with at the time. However, none of that matters because we are here, and I hope you guys all love it. Also, HAPPY VALENTINESDAY21**

 **(Rin's POV)**

Shiemi and I arrived at her next class fairly quickly. Based on all the phrases on the board and the students reciting verses, this was her Aria class. All the same annoying humans from Shiemi's other class, but a different teacher. An overweight red-haired lady, and the moment she laid eyes on me I could sense deeply seeded hatred sprout, and she clearly wanted to kill me. As if. I wasn't afraid, she couldn't do anything to me. Just like any human, she was weak.

Shimei sat next to the Yukio boy, and I took my seat on the ground beside her. There was a thick sheet of silence covering the room for a moment, and then the Aria teacher begrudgingly turned back to the board and resumed teaching.

"Alright class, now that all _disturbances_ are out of the way let's continue. Who here can tell me where the fatal verse for a Griffin dwarf is located?"

4 hands immediately went up. Yukio, the rooster, Baldie, and Eyebrows, all the ones that think they're oh-so-smart. The teacher hesitated for a second before speaking.

"Ms. Moriyama why don't you answer the question,"

Shiemi jerked her head up and it was quite obvious that she did not know the answer. Yet the teacher chose her. Not out of good intent, but to have fun at her expense. No, I could tell; and this human was getting on my nerves. Who does she think she is targeting Shiemi?

"Um...um… I don't know."

The woman snorted at Shiemi's lack of knowledge.

"Of course you don't. Maybe next time you will actually do your work, and not spend your time with such filth." She said the word with so much venom she could fill a rattlesnake.

The woman scoffed and then asked the bald boy.

" ."

"The fatal verse for a Griffin dwarf found in the book of Exodus, book 6 verse 15."

"Thank you. I want all of you to remember that. It will be on the final examination."

The rest of the class was quite boring until the end. Four more humans entered the room. I easily recognized each of them as some of Shiemi's teachers. The one named Talch is Shiemi's main teacher, Nehaus who trains the regular tamers, Tsubaki her supposed "gym" teacher, and the woman who trains Shiemi _and_ me.

When they entered the class was silent, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting to hear what they would say. Talch spoke first.

"Today things are going to change. As of today, there will be an additional class added to your exorcist curriculum due to certain events that have taken place. This new class will be entirely focused on real-life battle training. You will be fighting real demons, and using real weapons. Any questions?"

Multiple hands went up, and the teachers began to answer them. I had tuned them out until Shiemi asked a question.

"Um, what about me? Will I be using Rin in this class?"

I glanced over at the Talch man, and it seemed that he was seriously considering it.

"Yes and no . Given what your summon is we have decided that he will be used for the examination itself. Instead of fighting with the students he will fight against them, and that includes you, ."

Instantly all the students began to question, and yell for answers until Neuhaus stepped in.

"Enough, we have wasted too much time discussing this already. Let us go."

He and the other teachers walked out, and the students hesitantly followed with Shiemi walking at the very back with Yukio. I walked behind them, smiling to myself.

This will be so much more fun than just sitting in a classroom.

 **(Shiemi POV)**

"Yukio, what do you think meant when he said we'll be fighting Rin?"

"Um, I think he means that because Rin is so strong, then he will be able to handle almost any danger that comes to you. But, if he can do that then there would be no reason for this class in the first place so they are pitting him against us to make us work even harder."

I nodded. Understanding what Yukio meant because it is true, Rin could probably take down any demon that they can have waiting for us in there, but I need to be stronger so I don't have to rely on him for everything.

"But, Shiemi I also think they put him against us for another reason. I think they want us to fight him specifically because everybody in our class hates him. They may want to use him as motivation for us to aspire to levels where we could actually fight him."

"Do you really think so Yukio?"

"Yeah, I do."

We turned away from each other and stopped talking. I really hope what Yukio said isn't the case. I glance behind me and see Rin walking, and unless I was seeing things then Rin was smiling. I hope I'm seeing things.

As I was looking back at him I didn't realize that we had left the hallways. Yukio nudged me to get me back to reality, and I snapped back to see that we were now in an arena.

It was similar to 's arena, but it had to be at least two times bigger and instead of just sand on the ground, there were six different sections of it. The five sections outside the center were covered in grass, ice and floor tiles that would occasionally spew fire, sand, and an area that had shallow water covering the floor. In the center was a little hill that was made of rocks, and rose at least 10 feet in the air.

The teachers lead us to the sides of the arena where we could stand on solid ground. Then began to talk.

"This is your new training arena. Arena X. As you can all see this arena has different environments all around. They represent the most common terrains you will have to fight on when you become a real exorcist. Now then, on to the fun part."

She then clapped her hands, and two big monsters came out of the center hill. They looked giant, like a six-foot-tall giant, muscular, bats.

"These demons are known as Knuppels. They fall in the middle of class C demons but should be more than a challenge for your pages. Also, Rin can you come here."

We all turned to Rin who was leaning against the wall. He yawned but without question, he pushed off the wall and walked over to .

"Alright everybody, now I know most of you have been wondering what we meant when we said Rin will fight against you all. Well, I'll explain in a second but first, let's see how much you know. Who here can tell me the rankings we have for demons?"

Yukio spoke first.

"They are divided into level of danger using a letter system. Starting from the weakest it is E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS."

"Thank you. Now then who here can tell me what level Rin falls under as a humanoid demon?"

This time Bon answered, beating Yukio and Izumo by a split second.

"He falls in the A class right, as all humanoid demons do."

"Correct. Given that Rin is an A level demon it would be unwise to put him against students your level. I would even say that he could probably decimate everyone in here besides myself without too much difficulty. So, to mitigate that threat we are going to use him. He will be in charge of commanding the two Knuppels and defending the base. Obviously, he won't be using anywhere near his full strength. Do you all understand?"

My classmates starting murmuring to themselves, even Yukio, but while they were doing that I looked at Rin who was looking at me with eyes that bored through my very soul. He tilted his head ever so slightly, and I somehow got the message he was trying to send. He seemed to be waiting for me to decide whether he would obey or not. I gave him a slight nod, but he did nothing to respond to it. Then spoke.

"Alright, no more questions. I want everybody in places in 30 seconds. Now."

and scrambled to different sides of the arena, and strolled to a different side laughing at how serious was. walked over to the final side of the arena, and he looked to be quite annoyed.

Then Rin without warning jumped at high into the air and landed at the top of the hill in the middle of the arena with the two Knuppels at the bottom of it. There was a thick silence spread all in the room as everybody waited for something to happen. I was so nervous I could just curl up in a ball and hide. was the one who shattered the tension.

"Oh, yeah sorry we almost forgot. We can't let you pages fight unarmed."

With that, she dug into her pockets, brought out a tiny remote and pressed a button on that remote. The moment she did the walls behind us shifted, and then they flipped. We all jumped back, and when I looked at the walls I could feel my jaw drop.

Now instead of walls, there were shelves of different weapons. There were guns of all sorts, grenades, swords, and knives, holy water canisters, tamer papers, and so much more, that most of it didn't make any sense to me. However, I knew one thing. We were going to use these to fight, but I have never held a gun before or used a knife to fight. I looked at everyone else to see what they were doing. They were all grabbing weapons, and each of them seemed to be comfortable with whatever they were grabbing. Even Yukio was grabbing two twin handguns, some holy water grenades, and a bunch of ammo. I gulped, knowing that I couldn't just stay the scared little girl that I am. I wanted to prove that I didn't need Rin to be useful, and this was my chance.

I took a deep breath then reached forward with shaking hands. I grabbed a handgun and some ammo. I also grabbed one grenade and a knife. Then I turned around to the arena. All the teachers were looking at us, waiting, the Knuppels were snarling at us but they didn't attack and Rin… Well, Rin was laying down at the top of the hill not paying a bit of attention to us. By now everyone had taken their weapons and was waiting for the signal to go.

gave the order.

"Begin!"

Bon charged in first. He was carrying a big gun that looked like it fired a bunch of rounds at once. I was right as Bon began to shoot the Knuppel on the right with a flurry of bullets. He shocked the Knuppel. Then Bon's friends Konekomaru and Shima joined him with Konekomaru using a shotgun and reciting verses while Shima used his staff thing to begin hitting the Knuppel from the back.

I turned to see Izumo and Paku fighting against the other Knuppel. Izumo was using her fox demon summons to attack the Knuppel, and Paku was using a gun similar to Bon's to shoot the Knuppel in the chest.

Takara and Yamamoto were just staying behind, not participating in the fight. I turned to where Yukio was and was shocked to see that he had charged in already, and he was heading straight towards the hill. Towards Rin. I ran after him.

I had to duck and weave every other step as either one of the Knuppels got too close, or one of my classmates almost hit me. It was more often the latter. I continued to follow Yukio, determined to stay with him.

He made it to the base of the hill first and was already climbing towards the top. When I got there I began to climb as well, but I was already a little tired with how hard I had run, so I wasn't climbing nearly as fast as Yukio was. He made it to the top when I had barely begun to get up. He looked at me, and then he stuck his arm down for me to grab. I did and he helped pull me up to the top. I was tired and breathing hard but we had made it this far. But something felt off. This felt too easy.

I blinked and looked at Yukio. I felt my body instantly go cold. He was in front of me but he wasn't standing. He was limp in Rin's arms, his glasses were in pieces on the floor, his face was bruised, blood was trickling from his nose and mouth, and Rin's claw-like hands were latched onto his neck squeezing the life out of him. How could this happen? We haven't even been up here for a whole minute.

Every second passed in slow motion, my heart pounded in my ears.

I turned around to call my classmate for help but froze as I turned around. The other students who had entered the arena beside me were on the ground beaten and unable to move, more than half of them unconscious. The Knuppels were both licking their paws, and they didn't look injured at all. Not even a speck of their own blood was shed.

I looked to the spectating teachers, hoping to see them rushing in to help. But they were just standing there not moving an inch to help in any way. In fact, they all looked rather passive about this whole situation. I gulped making a realization. They had expected this to happen, so they weren't planning on interfering unless it became necessary. WHich means that everyone who was going to help was already knocked out, I was the only one left.

I turned back to Rin, he was still holding Yukio by the neck.

"Rin! Let him go or you'll kill him!" I pleaded, desperation in my voice.

Rin seemed to mull over what I said but he obeyed and dropped Yukio who fell to the ground like a rag doll. Then Rin began to walk closer to me.

"Shiemi, this whole time I knew that your class was going to get slaughtered but I must say this was even worse than I thought. You couldn't even manage to wound a single demon and now you're the only one here."

"What are you doing Rin? What did you do to Yukio!?"

"Normally I would do the same thing to you, but seeing as how you're my tamer, I won't. I'll be very kind and gentle with you." He smiled darkly.

"What are you…"

Before I could finish Rin lunged forward and was behind me in a second, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Why don't you take a nap Shiemi," Rin put his other hand above my head, and I could see a dark mist come from it, and fall onto my head.

I felt my body go limp against his chest, barely supported by my legs. My gaze faded as I looked to his face. His sharpened canines glinted in the light as he smiled at me.

"That's right Shiemi. Rest…." A sort of dark chuckle rumbled through the silence.

I lost all my strength and collapsed to the ground. My vision shadowed, and I could feel an unshakable sleep cloud my mind. And then everything was dark.

 **(Michael's POV)**

I walked through the gardens of the Holy City, finally having a moment of peace. It has been so long with all this war preparation, the signs of a new Heir to Satan, and worst of all: Lucifer. I had ordered everyone not to disturb me unless it was an emergency of the highest order.

I continued to aimlessly walk around the never-ending trails of cobblestone and dirt that were like spider webs all on the land. God created this garden as a separate dimension. It is endless and eternal. Never ending and never starting. We call it God's paradise, but the humans have a different name for this garden. To them, it is known as the Garden of Eden.

As I continued to think about the garden and my plans, I didn't realize where I was. Not until I came to the side of one of the 3 main rivers that flowed through the garden. The ancient river Gihon; it held more importance to me than the other two. I stared at it and could feel all the memories of this river begin to claw their way to the surface.

 **(Back when Michael was a child. Too long ago)**

" _Hey, Lucifer why did you bring me here?"_

 _I looked at my elder brother as he walked beside me along the river. Today, he would normally be training me, but he had decided to take me here. To God's Paradise. We'd flown straight to the river, but I didn't really know why._

" _Michael do you know what this river is?"_

" _..Um...I know it's the Gihon river?"_

 _He chuckled a little bit, and I could feel my face redden with slight embarrassment._

" _Yes, little brother it is, but it's so much more than just the Gihon river. This is my favorite place to visit in all of existence. God and I use to walk along the bank, and now it's you and me."_

 _He then put his hand on the top of my head and ruffled my golden hair._

" _Hey! Quit it, Lucifer!"_

" _Alright, then I want to show you something."_

 _Lucifer unfurled golden wings erupted from his back, and he launched into the air with a single mighty flap of all six wings. Amazing._

" _Are you coming, Michael?"_

" _Yeah, Lucifer!"_

 _Now it was my turn. I concentrated, and from my back sprouted 2 little white wings. I crouched and rocketed myself after Lucifer. Though it did take me more effort to do so than it did for Lucifer._

 _Once I made it to where he was in the sky I stabilized myself so I wouldn't fall, wobbling only a little as I flapped in the air. I looked at Lucifer with pure admiration basically sparkling in my eyes._

" _Now brother," He smiled, "look down."_

 _I obeyed, "What am I supposed to see Lucifer?"_

 _I only saw the Gihon river._

" _Oh, little brother how I envy the young."_

" _I'm not that young Lucifer."_

" _You think, anyway Michael I want you to look at the Gihon. What do you see?"_

" _I...dont know. It's just a river."_

" _Michael this river is one of the 4 original bringers of life. It is pure and it is love. It is everlasting and will always be there for us. Just like I will be for you."_

" _What?"_

 _His smile grew even bigger._

" _Michael, I promise you for as long as the Gihon flows I will be here for you. Through thick and thin, you and me are brothers to the end."_

" _Thank you, Lucifer. I..I love you." I rushed forward and hugged him. He was pushed back a little but embraced me nonetheless._

 _He chuckled, before propping his head up on mine, "I love you too little Michael and I always will."_

 _ **(Back to the present)**_

I felt a tear fall from my face, watching it land in the Gihon. My face was covered in salty water, rough sobs rippled through me. To think that just remembering Lucifer could do this to me.

I'm supposed to be strong, but here I am crying like a baby over a...a traitor. I'm not 'little Michael' anymore. I have my wings and I am God's right hand.

Get it together Michael, you knew this was going to happen sometime.

"Master Michael!"

My head shot up at the voice. In the blink of an eye, my tears dried as I turned to see Afriel panickedly flying towards me.

"Please sire, it's an emergency. We need you immediately."

Once he got to me, he immediately knelt on the ground and bowed. That was a very bad sign, and it normally meant something disastrous happened.

"What's the matter Afriel?"

He seemed to hesitate visibly afraid.

"Tell me," I ground out between clenched teeth. Clenched from irritation or fear, I didn't know.

He finally cracked.

"I'm sorry Master Michael. We failed you...there was...an attack."

"An attack!? Where?! Did it happen on Earth? Or Purgatory, maybe?"

"HERE, my lord. Somehow Satan has convinced a large number of angels to defect to his side, and before we knew it, they attacked the city. Right at the center. Hundreds are dead, my lord.

I froze. My mind froze, my body froze, everything froze. To think that they would be so low as to attack the Holy City. AGAIN. To turn my brothers and sisters from the light! IT WAS UNACCEPTABLE!

I couldn't contain myself anymore. My anger spilled forth like a never-ending wave, consuming everything else in its path. I let it out with a vicious yell as I pushed off the ground and sped for the city's center.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **(Shiemi POV)**

My eyes started to open, first wearily but then all the way. My head was pounding, and for a moment I didn't know where I was, but I was able to tell that this was my dorm room.

I groaned, "Ugh, what happened?" And then it all came rushing back.

 _The training exercise,_

 _The fighting,_

 _RIN._

Rin had knocked me out.

I wanted to be angry, but I knew it wasn't his fault. It was our fault because we weren't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough. How can I be Rin's summoner if I'm so weak? I don't deserve them. I could feel tears begin to well in my eyes when all of a sudden the door to the room busted open, and in walked Rin.

He had his usual scowl plastered on his face as he enters.

"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up. How was your beauty nap?"

"What are you talking about Rin?"

He smirked, "I'm talking about how you and your little class got your asses handed to you, and then you took a 5-hour nap. Courtesy of moi, of course."

I paused knowing that what he said was all true, but I didn't want to accept it.

"Yeah, so we may have lost this time but we'll win next time."

Rin chuckled a little bit at that.

"Shiemi, you naive little girl. You and your little group of humans won't win, ever. Not the next time, or the time after that, or even the time after that. At your level, you humans won't even be able to beat those lower demons within a decade. Let alone me."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. Was Rin right? Would we ever be able to beat him? Either way, we had to get stronger.

My stomach grumbled. Loudly. My cheeks reddened, and I remembered that I hadn't eaten since lunch at school.

"Hungry Shiemi?" He quirked an eyebrow in mock interest.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch."

Rin rolled his eyes.

"Well I expected as much, so I made preparations."

I looked at Rin in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean Rin?"

"Come to the lunch room and see."

Before I could question him more he walked out of the room and headed to the lunchroom. I was still confused, but I got up anyway and followed him.

When we made it to the lunchroom I looked around and was surprised to see a steaming bowl of Sukiyaki on the table. I looked at Rin in confusion, and I didn't know what to say.

"You made this?" He nodded hesitantly, "For me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did. You, humans, are unbearably weak without food, and I found a cookbook in the kitchen so I took the liberty of making something for you."

I smiled happy that Rin actually thought about my needs. Maybe he has a little good in him; somewhere.

"Well thank you, Rin."

I walked over to the seat in front of the bowl, grabbed the chopsticks that were next to it, and dug in. The moment I took my first gulp I could feel my very body and soul resonate. This was DELICIOUS. I've never had Sukiyaki this good.

"Rin! This, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?!"

He smirked, and I felt my face redden again.

"Human food is quite simple, so making it was easy and I have a bit of practice," practice? From where? He waved his hand in the air, "Anyway, Shiemi, I want you to send me back to Gehenna now."

I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you, but if you must know I have a life in Gehenna and would like to do some work before the day is done."

I thought about it for a second.

"I guess you _can_ , but will I be able to summon you tomorrow?"

"That's fine, but do it after your regular school time, waiting is so troublesome."

"Alright," I gave him a friendly smile as I nodded eagerly.

I pulled the summoning paper out of my pockets and ripped it in two. There was a slight chill that filled the room as Rin's body began to dissolve into black mist until he was gone completely.

Once the final wisps had disappeared, I turned back to my food and continued eating, still happy that Rin was actually did something so nice for me.

 **An: Thanks for reading this chapter of the story, and I hope you liked it. Remember if you have any ideas/questions/comments/or concerns just tell me. You can either write a review or PM me. Both are fine. Also, I may soon begin writing second fanfic and it would really appreciate it if you guys would read that as well. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll have a wonderous day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers I'm back with chapter 11, and before we get into it I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. Life just got in the way, and school just slapped me in the face so I couldn't write as much as I would have liked. Well, anyway here it is chapter 11, and just so you all know this chapter is still under revision, so there may be more spelling or grammatical mistakes in this chapter than normal. Sorry, but I promise it will be updated eventually, I just had to give you all a chapter. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Yukio's POV)**

I groaned as I shuffled under the thin cover that was laying on me. My head was pounding, and my mouth felt like a desert. What happened? I moved my head around to see where I was. I was in my dorm room that I shared with Shima who was also in his bed. However, he seemed to be unconscious just like I had been. Then it all came back to me. Everything that happened surged into my mind like an all-consuming tidal wave.

Damn that demon, I knew I couldn't take him but I thought I could at least hurt him. But, no he just played with me. I never even landed a single attack on him, but what happened to Shiemi. I pushed the covers off of me and got into a sitting position on the bed. I turned to my nightstand which was covered in books, papers, and other items meant for an exorcism. But, what I wanted was my phone which was on top of one of the stacks of books.

I grabbed it and turned it on. I went to my contacts and saw Shiemi's name, and I am so glad that she finally got a phone. I pressed her number and put the phone to my ear as I heard it ring. It continued to ring for almost 10 seconds and I feared she wasn't going to pick up, but just then I heard a click and the line connected.

"H..Hello."

I smiled as I heard Shiemi's voice, and she didn't sound hurt or tired at all. She must have woken up earlier than I did.

"Hey, Shiemi it's Yukio."

"Oh, hello Yukio. I forgot only you and mom had my phone number."

"I can tell Shiemi, so are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be."

"Because of that demon. He had to have hurt you, didn't he?"

"No. I mean sure he did knock me out but that's because he was supposed to. If he really wanted to he easily could have made it worse."

I gritted my teeth. I don't understand how Shiemi can be so open about that demon. Sure she summoned it, but she has to have realized by now that it had no good intentions for her.

"Alright Shiemi, well do you wanna meet up later today?"

"Sure, how about we meet at the fountain in the courtyard in 2 hours at 3:00?"

"Alright, see you there."

"You too."

With that, I pressed the call end button and put the phone back on the desk.

UGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, why did Shiemi have to be so trusting all the time?

I shook my head and finally, I got up from the bed to get ready to head out.

 **(30-minute time skip)**

I walked down the sidewalk of True Cross Academy to clear my head of everything. I didn't really have a destination in mind, but I just needed to be alone for a bit before I met up with Shimei, but as I was walking I hadn't realized where exactly I was going so now I was on one of the back streets of True Cross. Where nobody walked through. Oh well, might as well head back to the dorm.

I was about to turn when all of a sudden I felt a chill stab all the way through my spine. My legs buckled and I felt a cold sweat appear on my forehead. I shakily lifted my head to see if there was anything above me, but there was nothing there. The sky was as blue as ever. What the hell could be going on.

" **Yukio Okumura."**

Every head on my body stood up as the voice echoed out of nowhere. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was almost as if the very air itself was talking to me.

"Who's there?"

I asked not really hoping for a response.

" **That is of no concern to you."**

"Th...Then why are you here? Answer me."

There was a breath freezing silence, but I could still feel the thing's presence all around me.

" **My reasons are unimportant. I just want to help you."**

"Help me what?"

" **Gain the power you so desperately desire."**

 **(Rin's POV)**

I rested my head on my balled up fist letting my bluish black locks fall just a little bit in my eyes. I groaned at what was happening before me. I was sitting in my portable throne which had been placed in the center of my territory on a makeshift stage made from the skeletons of various creature. Currently, I was facing an army of my demons. From zombies to hellhounds, and even shades. They had all assembled to prepare for the war which would bring forth the end of our fight with the humans.

Doyle stood next to me drinking from a cup of freshly spilled blood. Helena was walking in the front of the demon mass barking orders for them to line up, but it seemed only the demons from her own clan obeyed her. At least until she slaughtered 10 of them who refused to be silent. Duke Zal was off to the side sitting in his own chair not really doing anything. Finally, Marvool was hiding within the shadow of my throne, and the rest of the shades were hidden within other shadows.

Doing this is always tedious, and I would much rather be home asleep or something. But I must at least put on a good show if only to add a little extra to there fighting force. Might as well start now. So, with that final thought, I lifted my head and rose from my obsidian throne. I walked to the edge of the stage standing right next to Doyle who was glancing up at me.

"SILENCE! THE YOUNG PRINCE WISHES TO SPEAK!"

Helena yelled that, and a blanket of silence almost immediately fell upon the entire crown out of fear and respect. I nodded to Helena, she kneeled down before me. Just as she did the other 3 members of my council Doyle, Marvool, and Zal appeared next to her and bowed down in reverence of me. I nodded to them as well. Now it was time to speak.

"Now that everyone is ready I will tell you all why I have assembled this force. As I'm sure some of you have already summarized Ghenna is preparing for war. A war that will tower above all others in death. However, what most of you haven't realized is who we are going to be fighting against. Our main enemies will not be humans. Instead, they are but a stepping stone for us to reach our true targets. Our true enemies who we have fought for millennia."

There was a ripple of murmur and confusion at my declaration as most of them had never even considered there was another enemy besides humans. In fact, I would bet none of them had ever believed that we would be fighting real biblical angels.

"Our true enemies will be...The Angels."

Now the silence thickened as some of them were in shock, others in disbelief, others acceptance, and some even seemed to be holding in their laughter. I was about to continue when all of a sudden there was a burst of laughter in the 1st row of the horde.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The demon was a young zombie type, and it seemed that he was rather new to being in the army, and didn't realize just how temperamental I was. A shame really. I raised my right index finger, and a small blast of blue flames shot out from it and hit the zombie right in his right kneecap taking his leg of instantly. Then he started to scream, and writhe on the ground in utter agony.

I smirked, and I could feel my inner flames intensify ready to leave my body and turn the demon into ashes. However, I wasn't going to do that. At least not yet.

"Helena please silence him, but don't kill him."

Without hesitation, Helena zoomed above the zombie who was on the ground missing his leg, and the stump was charred beyond repair. She brought up her foot and slammed it down onto the demon's neck, and I could hear the sounds of its larynx shattering into pieces as well as the bones around it cracking. She kept her stomp just weak enough so it wouldn't sever his head from his body, but just a little more pressure would do the trick.

"Thank you, Helena, now I hope all of you realize just how serious this situation really is. So, let me address this now. Yes Angels are real, and yes they will be coming from Heaven very soon, so we will be invading Assiah for the purpose of gaining footholds to fight the humans. Are there any questions?"

Nobody spoke.

"Very well you are all dismissed, and I will call upon everyone here when my father decides it's time to attack."

The horde quickly disappeared and all that was left was my 4 council members, and the zombie who was still in absolute agony.

"Prince Rin what shall we do with this one?"

I smirked at the zombie who was looking at me fearfully, and now I was actually able to pay attention to his features. He had dirty brown hair, rotting gray skin which was peeling back in a number of places to reveal his flesh, brown eyes, and he was wearing the rags of his dinner for clothes. If he were to have his skin changed you would think he was just some average poor 15-year-old human.

"You can take your foot of him, Helena."

"Yes my lord."

She complied and stood back. Once she did I jumped from my spot on the stage and landed right in front of the zombie. I put my right hand over him and opened it. The moment I did a waterfall of blue flames came rushing down, and the flames fell upon the zombie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed for a bit, but then he realized something. The flames I was using on him were not burning him instead they were repairing all his injuries. Once I turned my shower of flames off, I looked down upon the Zombie to admire my handiwork. His entire body had been repaired, and even the area where his skin had been peeling was not fully repaired. So, the only thing that identified him as a zombie was his slightly gray skin. Almost perfect. Until Duke Zal interrupted my thoughts.

"Young Prince why have you taken such a liking to this boy. Could it be that you have taken a sexual interest in him."

That statement caused everyone but me and him to jumped back in shock. Even the Zombie boy crawled a tad back in shock. I shook my head in annoyance at his comment which was obviously his attempt at a joke.

"Your not funny Zal and no his purpose is not to fulfill some twisted sexual fantasy that I have. If I wanted that then I would summon a succubus."

"I agree with the Young Prince, I personally have had sex with just about every type of demon, and zombies are nowhere near the best in bed."

"Shut up Zal."

"Yes, sir."

"Now little zombie tell me what your name is."

The zombie boy looked scared out of his mind, but he answered me nonetheless.

"It's Adrian Prince Rin."

I gave him a sly smile as everything I wanted began to fall into place.

"Hello, Adrian."

 **(Michael's POV)**

I stared upon the golden city in horror. The city of angels. The first city. The untouchable city was burning. A great fire raged all through the center section of the city which was where the entire altercation had occurred. Buildings were crumbling, the smoke was as thick as mud, and there were dead angels sprawled on the ground. There blood painting the ground. Luckily the great cathedral which was where God was, and where the archangels congregated was safe from any destruction. The barrier Chamuel had put up around it.

I could feel the veins in my head bulge, and the roof I was standing on the observe the situation immediately cracked and crumbled to rubble from the sheer pressure of my power. Anger couldn't describe how I was feeling. I turned to Afriel who was standing a few feet away from me and looking upon the destruction in horror.

I heard the soft crackle of a weight being placed upon the roofs tiles. I looked over to where the sound came from and I could see an angel dressed in a suit of thin silver armor, and bowing down to me.

"What do you have to report soldier?"

He gulped, and I could tell that the next thing he said was not going to please me.

"Yes my lord we have contained the fires to the central section of the city, and we have confirmed that 117 angels died in the attack. The majority of those deaths were noncombative angels, and finally, I regret to report that all the deserters who orchestrated this attack have disappeared."

"Thank you, soldier, now return and help quell this fire. I want it gone soon."

"Yes my lord."

The angel then jumped from the roof, and with a flap of his white wings, he zoomed through the sky towards the dimming fire. I sighed barley able to maintain the stress that had built up inside of me.

"Do not fret brother."

I looked up at the familiar voice of my brother Jophiel who was descending down from the sky. His wavy light brown hair flowed like the waves of an ocean just underneath his head, his sparkling brown eyes were more appealing than that of the finest chocolates, and his smile which is almost too perfect. He was wearing white robes with gold trims on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom, and he was wearing a blue cape that flowed at his back. Finally, he had his 6 white angel wings spread in their full majesty and glimmering as though they were pieces of the glowing moon molded into the shape of wings.

I smiled at him happy to see someone who I knew could cheer me up.

"Ah, Jophiel I'm so happy to see you brother. Especially after this mess."

By now he had landed next to me, and now that he was on the ground you could also tell that he was a few inches shorter than I.

"Yes, Indeed Michael it is truly a shame that such a travesty would occur now of all times."

"I agree. Wheat do you think could have lead to this."

"Brother, do you remember when I told you that mysterious forces had begun to move against heaven."

"Of course I do."

"Well, I believe this is one of the forces Is sensed. I had heard the whispers of certain angels who sympathized with Satan and Lucifer."

I felt lava boil under my skin at the mention of Lucifer's name, and I clenched my fist drawing blood.

"And you thought this unimportant to tell my brother."

I asked looking at him with eyes that could pierce through his very being. He glanced at me and I could tell he knew that I was not pleased with him. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow, and he hesitantly gulped.

"Yes, brother. I did not tell you because I felt that there was no immediate threat, and I wanted to get all the facts straight before I told. To make sure you didn't go on a witch hunt of innocent angels."

I nodded, and before either one of us could think about what was happening I lunged at Jophiel. I pushed him onto the side of the stone chimney of the roof cracking the rock behind him. He yelped upon the impact.

"Now that little brother is there anything, anything at all that you are not telling me."

"No Michael, I have told you all I know."

I glared at him, and he looked at me with one of his puppy eyes. The ones that could get almost anyone to feel sympathy for him, and give him what he wanted. The eyes of my little brother that I had known for millennia. What was I doing?

The moment that thought entered my head, and I began to think I was mortified about my actions, and I released Jophiel.

"I am so sorry Jophiel, you know I would never hurt you right."

"Of course brother, but there is something else I must tell you."

"What?"

It would seem that the attack was very well planned out as all of the culprits seem to have escaped using some kind of portable portal. We have no idea how they could have gotten it, but we do know they went to Ghenna, so it can be assumed they were in contact with the demons."

"I see, so this must of been Ghenna's response to us telling the humans the truth. Do you think this attack will affect our return to Assiah."

"I doubt it. No key member of our society seems to have been killed, and only a few residential buildings were severely damaged. I believe everything should go according to plan."

"Good. Now then Afriel, summon all my brothers and sisters. We must have an emergency meeting."

Afriel who had been silently sitting the entire time bowed his head and launched himself into the air to accomplish his objective.

"You know Michael this will be a costly war, and many of us may not make it out alive."

I said nothing but the silence between us was more than enough. I knew that he was right.

 **(Shiemi's POV)**

He's late. I had arrived at the fountain at 3:00, and now it as 4:00. Where is Yukio? I glanced around trying to see if he was anywhere around. Nope, he wasn't there. I wonder what happened. I guess he had something to do and didn't have time to call me. Yeah, that's probably it.

So what to do now? I already handled everything that I had to do for the garden, Rin was in Ghenna and I don't know if he would be okay with being called now, and I didn't really have any friends besides Yukio. I couldn't just talk to my classmates yet. What to do what to do.

I stayed there thinking for the next 2 minutes when all of a sudden I heard my phone go off in my pockets.

RING RING RING

I grabbed it and brought it to my ear to answer it.

"Hello."

I asked tentatively.

"HEY, Shiemi it's Katherine Grom."

I jumped back at the yelled hello, and stared in shock at the voice. why would she be calling me?

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're not doing anything right now are you"

"Um no not really."

"Perfect. I need you to come to my office now."

"...Okay?"

"Good see you soon."

Click

The call ended and I was left sitting there looking dumbfounded. What was that about. I mean seriously is supposed to be one of the most important exorcists in the entire True Cross organization. Isn't she supposed to be endlessly busy, but she apparently has time to call a student out of nowhere. But, I guess it's nice that someone at least wants my company, and it' not like I'm doing anything now. So I might as well go.

 **(10 minute time skip.)**

I walked into Mr's Grom's office closing the door behind me, and I looked over to where her desk was only to see that the passageway to the indoor arena was open. I gulped and walked in.

I could see standing on the track, and by her side was a small purple cat with wings. It was probably one of her summonses. I walked over to her wondering what could be so important.

"Hello."

She turned around, the light reflecting off her thick glasses making it hard to see her eyes.

"Why hello, Shiemi you finally made it."

"Yes, ma'am. May I ask why you called me here."

"Of course it must be really strange for your teacher to call you on the weekend right? Well, I'll tell you. The Vatican sent down a directive instructing all of the teachers to further enhance the students training. However, there was a special command for you. I am to teach you how to use one of the highest levels of tamer abilities."

I looked at her confused. The highest level of tamer techniques. What could that be?

"Shiemi the ability I am going to teach you is the power know as channeling."

"Channeling, what is that?"

"Allow me to demonstrate by using this Chexin demon cat."

She then walked over to the Chexin cat and put out her hand to hit. She closed her eyes, and everything went silent. For a few seconds I looked at the two just standing in front of each other, and to be honest I really feel like this is a bunch of crazy talk, but then something happened.

The cat's eyes were glowing a dull white, and then 's arm began to change. At first, it was a subtle change but then purple hair started growing all over her arm, her nails sharpened to knives, and it looked like her muscles became more defined. Wh..at is happening. Is she becoming a demon?

"What's going on ?"

"This Shiemi is known as channeling. Basically, I magnify my connection to my summons, and in doing so I am able to absorb some of there abilities and physical features. With it, we humans can fight with the same power as a demon, Pretty cool right?"

I gulped pretty much understanding what all this meant. The Vatican wants me to be able to do the same with Rin, and if I can I may be one of their strongest exorcists. But am I really ready to do something like that? What if I mess up, and something happens.

"Are you ready to begin Shiemi, and before you answer let me tell you this. The training to achieve channeling will be like hell for you, and then it will be hell for your summon and you. Are you ready to endure that."

I gulped one final time, and I already knew what my answer was.

"Yes ma'am, if it means ill be stronger then let's go!"

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope it as worth the wait. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but I promise there will be more coming soon. Were in the final moments of the calm before the storm and I can't wait to write it. Anyway, if you liked the chapter leave a review if you didn't like the chapter leave a review and tell me why, if you have any suggestions leave a review, and if there are any other concerns then leave a review. I love it when I get reviews, and I read every single one of them. Thank you all for reading the chapter, and I hope to see all again.**

 **PS: I will be updating my other fanfiction A Band New World next, and if your interested in an Aizen from Bleach crossover with One Piece then head over there. See ya**.


End file.
